Indifference and hatred LOVE?
by The Chronicles of Cissy Black
Summary: Esta historia es la REEDITACIÓN de mi fic "Oculto tras el odio y la indiferencia... ¿está el amor?", aunque no se asemeja mucho a la historia original. Entrad y seguid la vida en Hogwarts de Rose, Alexis, Daphne, Scorpius, Teddy y James S. y compañeros. Una historia de amor-odio (más de lo primero que de lo segundo), amistad, estilo Gryffindoriano y elegancia Slytheriana.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de empezar con el primer capítulo de esta historia, quiero pedir disculpas por el tiempo que he pasado desaparecida, pero se me juntaron muchas cosas y hasta ahora, con un nuevo ordenador y tiempo para escribir, no había podido ponerme a la tarea de volver a subir capítulos.

Decidí reeditar la historia "Oculto tras el odio y la indiferencia... ¿está el amor?" de acuerdo a los consejos que recibí y siguiendo los pasos que he leído en better fics, por ejemplo. Respecto a eso, creo que he solucionado los problemas con los guiones, pero no estoy segura si se referían a eso con guión largo, porque al subir el capítulo primero desaparecieron y después tuve que ponerlos uno a uno :(

Para los que leyerais la historia original, veréis que esta no se le asemeja demasiado, pero mis gustos también ha cambiado durante este tiempo y he acoplado la historia a ellos, a ver qué os parece.

Espero recibir vuestros reviews con opiniones y así animarme a seguir escribiendo.

Un saludo a todos;

The Chronicles of Cissy Black

**Cap 1. 1 de Septiembre**

Pansy dio su novena vuelta en la cama, frustrada hasta límites insospechados por el escandaloso cuchicheo que salía de la habitación de su hija Daphne. En qué maldito momento se le había ocurrido darle permiso a su hija para traer a sus amigas para hacer una noche de chicas la víspera antes de volver a Hogwarts. "Un momento", pensó Pansy, ella no había sido la culpable de ese horrible griterío. Había sido el idiota de su marido el que lo había hecho. El mismo que ahora se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente a su lado sin percatarse de lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

Una sonrisa malvada alcanzó los labios de Pansy. Si ella no podía dormir, su encantador marido tampoco lo haría.

— ¡Blaise! — le chilló en la oreja, sonriendo ya para sus adentros. Esperó un par de segundos con los ojos cerrados, contando mentalmente hacia atrás. Pero no ocurrió nada. Le miró entrecerrando los ojos, confundida, hasta que una maldición se le escapó de los labios. ¡El muy sinvergüenza había adivinado lo que iba a pasar y se había puesto unos tapones muggles! Seguramente el muy capullo estaría riéndose en lo profundo de su subconsciente, o eso quiso pensar Pansy al ver su plácida sonrisa, para justificar lo que estaba a punto de hacer a continuación— ¡_Aguamenti_!

— ¿Pero qué? — grito Blaise cuando un chorro de agua helada le cayó encima. Se despertó con una agilidad impresionante fruto de sus años de adolescencia marcados por la guerra, cayendo sobre el bulto que era su atacante. — ¿Pans? —preguntó desconcertado, mirando la figura de su mujer, que temblaba bajo él de la risa. Sin embargo, paró en el acto al ver la mirada oscurecida de su esposo.

— Blaise, solo ha sido una pequeña broma, algo muy inocente.

— No trates de justificarte Parkinson. — Farfulló entre dientes antes de castigar a Pansy con un duro ataque de cosquillas. Sin embargo, el continuo roce entre sus cuerpos hizo que aumentara la temperatura y que la actividad inocentemente comenzada se transformara en un acto mucho más íntimo.

— Ummmm… Blaise…

— ¿Habéis oído eso? —preguntó Alexis, tratando de enfocar con dificultad a sus dos mejores amigas. Sus ojos estaban más brillantes de lo habitual, sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas por el alcohol, y varios mechones habían escapado de su sencilla trenza después de media hora saltando sobre el carísimo colchón diseñado especialmente para Daphne.

— No, ¿el qué? —preguntó Daphne con curiosidad, saliendo de su letargo. Hacía un buen rato que había colapsado y caído sobre la colcha de satén rosa de su cama Queen Size. Los últimos minutos había estado de lo más entretenida moviendo la aceituna que había en la fina copa de Martini. No se había recuperado del todo cuando un gemido atravesó las paredes de su dormitorio.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —chilló Rose, tapándose los oídos como una niña pequeña.

— No seas tan escandalosa, Rosie. ¿O ahora nos vas a decir que en el fondo eres una mojigata y que la tórrida aventura con ese muggle macizo era todo un cuento? — Rose se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba, fulminando a su amiga con la mirada.

— ¿¡Qué tórrida aventura con qué muggle macizo ¡? ¿Por qué yo no sabía nada de ese asunto? —Alexis, indignada, se levantó tambaleándose levemente y apuntando lo mejor que podía a sus amigas con el dedo.

— Entiéndelo Lexi. Rose no quería herir tu sensibilidad. Al fin y al cabo, eres la alumna más mojigata de Hogwarts. ¡Vamos, si ni siquiera puedes oír la palabra S-E-X-O sin sonrojarte!

— Y siempre nos reprochas nuestro comportamiento ilícito. —añadió Rose.

— Oh, y no te olvides de que todavía no has recibido tu primer beso.

— Ni te has declarado a un chico.

— Es más, ¡ni siquiera hablas de chicos! De hecho no recuerdo que te haya atraído ningún chico desde…— Daphne se llevó el índice a los labios pensativa. — ¡Oh, sí; como olvidarlo! Desde Lupin.

— ¡Está bien, callaos las dos! Ya he entendido el punto, ¿de acuerdo? Y Daph, haz el favor de no mencionar a Lupin. No quiero revivir la etapa más vergonzosa de mi vida de nuevo, gracias. Además, ese recuerdo forma parte de nuestro Libro de los Secretos. Y lo escrito en el libro se queda en el libro. ¿O quieres que te recuerde tu extraña fijación por los labios de Charlie Weasley? — Daphne y Rose se quedaron sorprendidas, mirándose entre ellas con cierto aire de orgullo. Definitivamente, Alexis era una alumna capaz de superar a las maestras.

— De acuerdo, tú mandas. Charlie y Teddy no saldrán del libro. —le guiñó un ojo Rose. Sin embargo, su entusiasmo desapareció cuando otro gemido volvió a retumbar en la casa. — Por favor, lanzadme un _desmaius_, es demasiado para mí. — suplicó Rose, tapándose los oídos y empezando a tararear "Payphone" de Maroon 5. Al poco tiempo Daphne la siguió cantando el estribillo de "Hot N Cold" de Katy Perry, e incluso Alexis se animó al final cantando "It's Time", de Imagine Dragons.

* * *

— Señoritas, a levantarse. ¿O es que quieren llegar tarde el primer día de colegio? — exclamó con voz fuerte Greta, la doncella personal de Daphne, una bondadosa y regordeta mujer que rondaría los treinta. Sus ojos oscuros se fijaron en las tres figuras desparramadas sobre la enorme cama. Así dormidas, parecían angelitos. Quien pudiera imaginarse que esos mismo angelitos se convertían al despertar en geniecillos revoltosos. En cierta manera, le recordaban a Puck, el pícaro duende de "Sueño de una noche de verano". Recorrió con la mirada la elegante habitación de la Señorita Daphne, buscando estropicios que arreglar. Desde luego, si la Señora Parkinson veía ese desastre, Daphne no duraría mucho más en Hogwarts, y mucho menos cerca de Rose y Alexis.

Las paredes azul navy parecían, para su inmenso alivio intactas, aunque no podía decirse lo mismo de la carísima alfombra japonesa azul hielo y rosa pálido que dibujaba bonita flores de cerezo. La colcha de satén a juego con la alfombra estaba en el suelo y se notaba su aspecto pisoteado y las manchas de alcohol. Varias botellas estaban diseminadas por la habitación, una de las cuales, boca abajo sobre el escritorio crema de finísimas molduras, estaba goteando. Una de las lámparas de mesilla negras estaba rota en el suelo, probablemente por un desafortunado manotazo. Daba gracias a dios por la existencia de la magia.

Miró de nuevo hacia las apacibles bellas durmientes, que no parecían inmutarse por su presencia. Bueno, no le quedaba más opción que recurrir a su mejor carta. Abrió de par en par las cortinas, dejando pasar la luz del sol.

— ¡Jovencitas! Ya está bien de remolonear que son las diez y cuarto y el tren parte en media hora de la estación. No sé si tendrán tiempo de prepararse para deslumbrar en su primer día… — Había conseguido llamar su atención por fin, o eso le indicaban los movimientos perezosos. — ¡Ah!, y se me olvidaba, Señorita Daphne; sus padres llevan esperándolas en el comedor tres cuartos de hora para desayunar.

— ¿Y cómo no se te había ocurrido mencionarlo antes? —gimió Daphne levantándose como un resorte de la cama. — Weasley, si no te levantas de aquí a cinco segundos juro que te saco de la cama tirando de esa preciosa cabellera rubia que tienes, y no me hago responsable de los mechones que pueda arrancarte. Y mi querida Nott, si no te levantas de inmediato juro que por lo más sagrado de Corazón de Bruja que te presentas en pijama a coger el expreso de Hogwarts. — No había terminado de proferir amenazas cuando Alexis cerró de un portazo la puerta del baño y Rose se había lanzado hacia su maleta como si fuera una balsa salvavidas buscando un conjunto apropiado para su primer día. Daphne sonrió triunfante, hasta que se fijó en el reloj que había detrás de Greta. Marcaba las nueve en punto — Greta, ¿qué hora habías dicho que era?

— La-las diez y cuarto, señorita Daphne. Minuto arriba minuto abajo, ya se sabe. — balbuceó tratando de tapar el reloj con su cuerpo. Sin embargo, los ojos de Daphne destellaron de maldad, sugiriendo que no se había tragado la excusa.

— Tienes tres segundos de ventaja, Greta, por los buenos tiempos. Uno…

— Pero Señorita…

— Dos…

— …Entienda que…

— ¡Tres! — Greta salió corriendo, aunque nada impidió que la almohada de Daphne la diera de lleno a falta de una varita para hacer un buen _mocomurciélago_.

Una hora más tarde, las tres jóvenes estaban listas para bajar a desayunar, su apariencia impecable gracias a los sagrados consejos de la revista Corazón de Bruja, que las tres seguían como si fuera la Biblia y que permitió eliminar las ojeras y el aspecto de cansancio tras la noche de juerga. Rose había optado por un vestido babydoll de Thread Social en color blanco, con encajes y un lazo de raso blanco en la cintura. A juego, llevaba una diadema azul marino con varios lazos a un lado para decorar su melena suelta y lisa, gracias a la herencia Weasley; unas medias de encaje negras, un par de pulseras de perlas y zapatos de tacón negros. Había iluminado su mirada con sombras nude, acompañadas por una fina línea de eye-liner sobre las pestañas y una buena máscara para realzarlas. Daphne, en cambio, había escogido unos vaqueros de Cheap Monday azul oscuro pitillos, una camiseta marinera azul y blanca, cinturón de Ralph Lauren, un pañuelo camel a juego con una cazadora y unas mosqueteras negras. Se había alisado el pelo, dejándolo suelto y había perfilado sus ojos con eyeliner que contrastaba con la sombra brillante color plata, y definido muy bien sus pestañas. Le gustaba el efecto sensual que el juego entre luces y sombras daba a sus ojos. Alexis, la última en bajar, se había decidido por una blusa blanca de encajes, cuello en "V" y manga tres cuartos, falda de cintura alta con vuelo y print de leopardo en negros y blancos y unos zapatos de tacón fino abiertos por detrás y a juego con el bolso marrón. Su cabello caía suelto y natural al igual que su maquillaje, perfilando los ojos con sombra marrón y algo de rímel.

— Mamá, papá, buenos días. — saludó Daphne entrando en el comedor y dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de sus progenitores. Puede que la familia Zabini-Parkinson no fuera tan cariñosa y basada en costumbres como el enorme grupo familiar que formaban los Weasley, pero el cariño se podía leer fácilmente en los ojos de los tres, aunque se esforzaran por disimularlo.

— Buenos días cariño. ¿Qué tal habéis dormido? —preguntó mientras Rose y Alexis entraban detrás de su hija. Las tres se dieron cuenta del buen humor que flotaba en el ambiente del comedor y en las miradas de amor puro que se dirigían Blaise y Pansy. Rose fue la primera en sonrojarse al recordar la noche anterior, y Daphne la siguió un segundo más tarde. Sin embargo, Alexis no se dio cuenta de nada y miró asombrada a sus amigas, que gesticulaban lo mejor que podían para que ella captara lo que pasaba.

— Buenos días, señores Parkinson. —dijo Alexis inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Rose imitó su gesto, sin ser capaz de mirar a ninguno de los padres de Daphne. — Ha sido un gran gesto por su parte el habernos permitido celebrar una fiesta de pijamas aquí. Esperamos no haber sido un incordio.

— Déjate de tonterías, querida. Te conocemos desde hace años y sabes que puedes tutearnos. Y claro que no fuisteis ninguna molestia, más bien lo contrario. — le guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta a su marido, que le respondió con una sonrisa ladeada. Daphne desvió la mirada, incómoda. Sus progenitores la estaban avergonzando delante de sus amigas, ella que se jactaba de tener unos padres modelo. Solo les faltaba hacerse arrumacos en público y empezar a llamarse "perrita" y "lobito".

Recorrió en un vistazo el comedor, que su madre había decidido remodelar porque le recordaba demasiado a la insoportable de su suegra, quien era la que había comprado y arreglado el precioso ático del Upper East Side para su querido "Blasie". Las paredes estaban cubiertas de un precioso papel pintado en colores ocres que dibujaba diagramas con flores, y las molduras y la chimenea ahora eran de color blanco. Una enorme mesa de patas negras y madera pulida era el centro de la estancia, acorde con unas sillas a juego. El suelo de parqué claro combinaba a la perfección con la alfombra de color crema y una preciosa lámpara de la que parecían caer pequeñas gotas de agua iluminaba la estancia por las noches, pues un amplio ventanal proporcionaba luz natural.

Daphne se sentó a mitad de camino entre sus padres, que presidían la mesa en ambos extremos, tradición de toda familia Sangre Pura con cierto estatus. Una vez que sus amigas estuvieron sentadas enfrente, unos elfos domésticos empezaron a desfilar con grandes bandejas de comida. En la mesa fueron apareciendo fuentes de frutas, zumos, cafés, chocolate, bollería diversa, mantequillas, mermelada, fiambre, huevos revueltos… Pero ella no dudó en servirse unos huevos Benedictine acompañados de salchichas y para beber un Bloody Mary.

— Daphne, sabes que no me gusta que te estés volviendo tan americana.

— Soy americana mamá. — bufó Daphne, dándole un sorbo a su Bloody Mary. — Por mucho que te empeñes en negarlo.

— Pero así ningún buen partido te querrá. ¿Qué diría un lord inglés si te viera comer eso? O peor ¿qué pensaría tu futura suegra? — Blaise miró a su mujer fijamente. Sabía que en el fondo Pansy le decía todo eso a su hija por lo que ella pensaba que era su bien. Como así le enseñaron a ella en su momento.

— Pues que tiene delante suyo a la única persona capaz de darle algo de color a la aburrida vida de su hijo.

— ¡Blaise! Tómate esto más enserio. No me extraña que la niña no me haga caso. —exclamó Pansy indignada. Si estuviera al lado de su esposo le habría dado un buen pisotón con sus Manolo Blahnik.

Rose y Alexis se miraron entre ellas, tratando de ocultar la risa que les provocaba esa situación. Desde luego, las comidas en casa de los Zabini eran todo un espectáculo. Sin embargo no fueron ellas, sino el sonido de los cuartos del reloj del siglo XIX, quien sacó a la familia de la acalorada discusión.

— ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! La limusina ya estará esperando abajo completamente cargada. — chilló Pansy abrumada. — ¡Daphne Elizabeth Zabini! Haz el favor de seguir el ejemplo de tus amigas y salir corriendo por esa puerta o juro que te concertaré una boda con un elfo doméstico! — Daphne salió disparada dejando uno de los huevos sin acabar y mirando a su madre enfadada y arrugando la nariz en un infantil mohín.

La enorme limusina los llevó hasta el Ministerio de Magia de EEUU, donde un traslador con forma de zapato los esperaba para dirigirlos directamente al cuarto de la limpieza de la estación de King Cross.

— Es una vergüenza que siendo el Ayudante del Ministro de Magia tengamos que aparecernos en un cuarto mugriento cada vez que queremos venir a Londres. — gruñó Pansy, quitándole a su marido una mancha de polvo de la mejilla. Una vez que hubo comprobado que todos estaban en perfectas condiciones, les hizo salir de uno en uno como si fuera uno de sus desfiles.

— Decidme que no soy la única a la que le tiemblan las piernas. — susurró Alexis.

— Tranquilízate Lexi. Es solo otro inicio de curso más.

— Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. — Aunque Alexis adoraba el colegio, no podía decir lo mismo de la mayoría de sus alumnos, especialmente si Victoire Weasley, la alumna más popular después de sus amigas, te había cogido como su descargador de ira habitual.

Rose y Daphne la cogieron de las manos como muestra de apoyo y juntas corrieron hacia el muro que separaba el andén 9 y 10 de la estación muggle, entrando en un lugar completamente diferente. El Andén 9 y ¾. La estación vieja rezumaba el encanto propio del siglo XIX con las paredes de ladrillo rojo y bullía de actividad de padres que se despedían de sus hijos, amigos que se encontraban después de un largo verano y niños de once años emocionados y dando gritos por doquier ante el nuevo mundo que se les abría. Al fin y al cabo, aunque desde bebés todos los hijos de magos estaban en contacto con la magia, no empezaban a formar parte de ese mundo hasta su undécimo cumpleaños. Rose, impaciente, empezó a buscar a su familia entre la multitud y supo que la había encontrado cuando divisó un amplio grupo de cabezas pelirrojas. Daba gracias al cielo porque ella hubiera heredado la melena rubia de su abuela muggle Lorelai.

— Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, Señores Parkinson. Espero que tengan un buen año.

— Sabes que eres como una hija para nosotros, Rose. Cuida de Daphne. — dijo con cariño Pansy, obsequiándola con un sonoro beso en la mejilla. — Y dile a tu madre que estoy muy contenta de que siguiera mi consejo respecto a su pelo. ¡Ah! Y que no se olvide de llamarme esta semana para que quedemos a comer. — Gritó antes de que su pequeña figura desapareciera entre la multitud.

— ¡Rose, cariño! — Hermione corrió hacia su hija y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Rose se fijó en su cambio de look. No veía a su madre desde principios de agosto, cuando ella se marchó de vacaciones a España con Pansy. Sabía que esa escapada era justo lo que necesitaba su madre desde que las cosas no iban bien entre ella y su padre.

— ¡Mamá estás guapísima! — Su tez había adquirido un tono dorado por las largas mañanas tomando el sol y las ojeras violáceas habían desaparecido de su rostro. Pero su mayor cambio era su pelo, que caía en una media melena ondulada en las puntas; y su estilo. Estaba de lo más elegante y femenina con una falda de un rojo anaranjado que mostraba sus esbeltas piernas a juego con unas sandalias de tacón del mismo color, una camiseta marinera y un blazer azul marino. — Creo que nunca te había visto enseñar las piernas y ya que decir de los tacones-máquinas-de-matar.

— ¡Rose! — exclamó Hermione con las mejillas completamente arreboladas. — Si sigues no voy a poder volver a mirar a esta gente a la cara. Y que sepas que esto no hace que se me olvide el exorbitante número de detenciones que tuviste el año pasado. Así que espero que este año moderes tu comportamiento y te centres en los estudios y en sacar las mejores calificaciones, jovencita. Los ÉXTASIS están a la vuelta de la esquina.

— Por supuesto que lo haré mamá. Te prometo que este año me comportaré. — dijo con su mejor sonrisa de inocencia bajo la crítica mirada de Hermione y por detrás cruzando los dedos. No le gustaba especialmente el estudio y desde luego prefería gastar una tarde planeando su próxima broma a su prima Dominique que estar encerrada en la biblioteca. Pero no quería disgustar a su madre y borrar la cálida sonrisa que hacía meses que no estaba presente en ella. Sin embargo y como viene a ser costumbre, lo bueno nunca dura mucho.

— ¡Rosamund Arabella Weasley! ¡Exijo inmediatamente que te pongas unos pantalones o una falda más larga! —Ron Weasley hizo acto de presencia, sobresaltando a madre e hija con sus gritos. —Es una vergüenza que una hija de héroes del mundo mágico lleve algo tan indecente. —Rose miró a su padre, rezumando ira por cada poro ante la hipocresía de que, precisamente él, Ronald Weasley, le hablara de decencia cuando había estado manteniendo como amante a Verity Bowman durante a saber cuánto tiempo. Pero no quería que su madre se enterara de esa manera de la infidelidad de su marido.

— Creo que ya soy mayorcita para decidir lo que puedo y no puedo llevar por mí misma, gracias. — Con un bufido, Rose le volvió la espalda a su padre, azotándole con el pelo en la cara y se despidió de su madre con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

— Nos vemos en Navidad, cariño. Te voy a echar mucho de menos.

— ¡Rose! No te atrevas a darme la espalda de esa manera o juro que te desheredaré. — la piel de Ron había alcanzado la misma tonalidad rojiza que su pelo y sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados. Rose se volvió con una sonrisa maliciosa bailando en sus labios.

— Como si hubiera mucho que heredar. Gracias, pero la casa destartalada y el mantenimiento de ciertos miembros de la familia sería más una maldición que una bendición. — Sin añadir nada más y dejando a su madre con una sonrisa orgullosa y a su padre con la boca abierta y a punto de salirle humo de las orejas, se subió al Expreso, en busca de sus amigas.

* * *

Alexis, junto a la familia Parkinson, buscaba entre la multitud la cabellera rubia de su padre. En menos de cinco minutos el tren se pondría en funcionamiento y no había rastro de ninguno de sus progenitores y se sentía sumamente incómoda al lado de los Parkinson, como si estuviera invadiendo un momento íntimo.

— ¡Oh, creo que ya veo a mis padres! Muchas gracias por todo y que pasen un buen año. —antes de que ninguno del trío familiar hubiera pronunciado palabra, Alexis ya había salido corriendo. No le gustaba haber mentido, pero sabía que le agradecían que les hubiera dado su espacio. Cuando ya estaba muy cerca de la gran locomotora roja, alguien la empujó al suelo. Se sonrojó de vergüenza y sintió sus ojos lagrimear cuando un coro de crueles risas siguió a su caída. Alzando un poco la vista, se encontró de lleno con Victoire, Dominique y su séquito de arpías.

— Mirad a la pobrecilla, se va a echar a llorar. —Sí, aunque Victoire se hubiera cortado su larguísima melena rubia y puesto flequillo, seguía siendo tan implacable como siempre. Sus labios color burgundy esbozaban una maliciosa sonrisa, al igual que los fríos ojos azules excesivamente remarcados en negro, dándole un look algo punk.

— ¡Ey, Victoire, mira quien se acerca por ahí! —gritó Nina, poniéndose a dar saltitos sin parar. Rubia de bote y con un estilo muy a lo Paris Hilton, Alexis dudaba seriamente que tuviera más de una neurona funcionando a la vez. Toda giraron la cabeza y aunque Alexis quiso evitarlo, acabó desviando la vista hacia el objeto que había causado tanto revuelo. Teddy Lupin. Una simple mirada le despejó sus dudas. Tenía las facciones pronunciadas y aristocráticas de un elegante aventurero, y unos ojos azul verdoso que relucían como diamantes. El color rubio oscuro de su pelo lustroso hacia resaltar su tez bronceada y el brillo blanco y malicioso de su sonrisa. Su cuerpo duro y esbelto se mostraba perfectamente con la camiseta y cazadora de cuero marrón, los vaqueros oscuros y las botas de tipo militar.

Alexis volvió la vista rápidamente. Cuanta menos atención prestara a Lupin mejor. Al menos su corazón no se haría pedazos al ver como Victoire, que había salido disparada hacia él, colgándose de su brazo, le hacía arrumacos tratando de seducirle. Era simplemente imposible que éste pudiera obviar las largas piernas de la arpía enfundadas en medias de rejilla o el profundo escote de su ajustada camiseta azul eléctrico.

— Alexis, ¿podrías levantarte del suelo de una buena vez y dejar de avergonzar a la familia de ese modo? — la profunda voz de su padre la sacó de sus oscuros pensamientos. Su padre siempre había sido un hombre atractivo, con su imponente altura y músculos bien labrados, piel bronceada y facciones perfectamente esculpidas. Pero desde hace un tiempo, portaba profundas líneas de tensión alrededor de los ojos y la boca y la amargura era una visitante constante en sus enigmáticos ojos azules.

— Lo siento mucho padre. — murmuró ella, levantándose lo más rápidamente que pudo. Le dolía el comportamiento frío de su padre hacia ella, pero sabía que estaba aguantando una carga demasiado pesada sobre sus hombros. La familia de su madre le ocultó a su padre que la joven con la que se iba a casar padecía de trastorno depresivo mayor recurrente, que había ido a peor con el paso de los años. Su abuela paterna, Elise, le había contado historias de cuando su padre era joven, un despreocupado y alegre Don Juan, antes de que la Gran Guerra comenzara y se culpaba a sí misma por haber aceptado el compromiso de su hijo Theodore con la hija pequeña de los Davis, Tracey. Su padre la evaluó con la mirada y su postura se relajó.

— Este año tienes que esforzarte más que nunca. Es cierto que hasta el año que viene no te presentarás a los ÉXTASIS, pero las bases para los conocimientos que necesitarás entonces las vas a formar este curso. No me decepciones, Alexis.

— No lo haré, padre. — su padre pareció contentarse con esa respuesta. Alexis sabía que él la quería, o eso le decía el tacto de su mano distraída sobre su pelo, pero le costaba demostrarlo.

— Hasta Navidad, O. — dijo su padre antes de desaparecer. Él era el único que la solía llamar por su segundo nombre o diminutivos de este: Ophelia. Alexis estaba segura de que lo hacía porque era el nombre que él mismo había escogido para ella, en honor a su autor favorito, Shakespeare.

— ¡Alexis, vamos! ¡El tren va a partir sin nosotras como no entremos ya! —Daphne la cogió de la mano y corrió con ella hacia el tren, donde convenció a un par de chicos de que les subieran el equipaje. A Alexis le fascinaba la atracción inmediata que Daphne ejercía sobre cualquier ejemplar masculino. — Venga, busquemos a Rose. — Cuando llegaron a su compartimento favorito, encontraron a Rose, quien miraba pensativa y taciturna la verde campiña inglesa.

— Rose, ¿estás bien? — preguntó Alexis, preocupada. Jamás había notado a su amiga tan ausente como en ese momento.

— Tengo que contaros algo. — soltó de repente, volviendo su seria mirada hacia ellas. — ¿Crees que te echarán mucho de menos en el vagón de prefectos si no das señales de vida durante un rato?

— Cualquiera de vosotras es mucho más importante que una estúpida reunión de prefectos. — dijo Alexis claramente ofendida.

— Bien. Antes de empezar, tenéis que saber que lo que cuente ahora irá directo al Libro de los Secretos. No es algo que me incumba solo a mí y…

— No te preocupes Rose. Nada de lo que cuentes saldrá de aquí. — la calmó Alexis, sentándose a su lado y dándole un cariñoso apretón de manos. Daphne secundó sus palabras y se sentó enfrente, a la espera de la bomba que estaba a punto de caer.

Rose miró a sus amigas, indecisa sobre cómo continuar.

— Bueno, el año pasado…

FLASHBACK

Rose recorrió el Callejón Diagón, buscando el número 93, identificador de Sortilegios Weasley. Julio había traído consigo un fuerte calor que habría hecho que cualquiera, excepto ella, estuviera vagabundeando por la calle en pleno mediodía. Necesitaba ver a su padre cuanto antes, y preguntarle si podía pasar dos semanas de vacaciones en Grecia con la familia de su amiga Daphne. Su madre había dado un sí inmediato y le había hablado de su fantasía de visitar aquel país algún día con su padre, pero Ron Weasley no estaba cortado por el mismo patrón que Hermione Granger. Nunca había entendido el que su hija fuera una Slytherin ni que ella y su madre mantuvieran relaciones con el enemigo—ex–mortífagos. Ciertamente podría decirse que la respuesta de su padre sería un predecible no, anticipado por un fuerte color rojizo en su piel que competiría con el típico cabello Weasley y unos ojos que podrían salirse de sus órbitas en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que, si era lo suficientemente pesada a lo largo de toda una tarde, acabaría cediendo.

Abrió la puerta y saludó a su tío George, quien estaba explicándole a unos jovencitos las ventajas de llevarse un caldero bromista con el que serían la envidia de todo Hogwarts. Buscó impaciente a su padre a lo largo y ancho de la tienda, pero no había ni rastro de él. Poniéndose junto al mostrador, esperó a que su tío despachara a los clientes observando las nuevas barajas de naipes explosivos.

— Tío George, ¿dónde está mi padre? Necesito consultar algo muy urgente con él.

— Está en su despacho. Se quejaba de dolor de cabeza y ha ido a tumbarse un rato en el diván. Pero yo creo que lo que en realidad pasa es que tu padre es un gandul increíble. — dijo él guiñándole un ojo. La verdad es que George era uno de sus tíos favoritos, solo superado por Charlie. El que le faltara una oreja no había sido impedimento para conquistar a su esposa Angelina, pues no se podía negar el atractivo que ejercían sus infantiles hoyuelos y sus chispeantes ojos azules.

— ¿Y Verity? Me gustaría saludarla. — Verity era la única mujer que trabajaba en Sortilegios Weasley y, al ser solo seis años mayor que ella, se habían hecho muy amigas. Conseguía cautivar a todos los clientes con sus grandes ojos azules y su andar femenino que hacía lucir su cuerpo esbelto.

— Seleccionando algunos de los productos nuevos para colocarlos en los escaparates.

— ¡Gracias! — gritó dándole un efusivo beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo hacia la trastienda.

— ¡Espera! — gritó George alcanzándola. — ¿Por qué no aprovechas y le das de mi parte a tu padre un pequeño susto? Pensaba hacerlo yo mismo en un rato, pero hoy hay bastante ajetreo en la tienda. ¿Qué me dices?

— Por dios, tío George que estás hablando conmigo, no con Albus. —le reprochó Rose claramente ofendida de que siquiera lo dudara.

— Perfecto. Le he echado a esta capa un _maleficio deslumbrador_, pero no dudará mucho, así que aprovéchalo. — dijo guiñándole un ojo.

La pasión que sentía su tío George era precisamente lo que más le gustaba de él. Según su madre, jamás debió haberla dejado un verano entero con él y Angelina; pero así había sido y Rose había heredado su entusiasmo por las bromas.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del despacho, se puso la capa cuidando de que la cubriera totalmente y tiró del pomo sin resultado. Lo malo de ser menor de edad en el Mundo Mágico era la prohibición de hacer magia fuera del colegio, pero Rose siempre guardaba un as bajo la manga. Sacó una horquilla de su clutch amarillo y forzó la cerradura. Había visto cómo se hacía en una película muggle y había estado practicando con la cerradura de su habitación hasta hacerse toda una experta.

Abrió despacio la puerta, procurando que no hiciera ningún ruido que pudiera delatarla y ante sus ojos, apareció una imagen que se le grabaría a fuego en las retinas. Verity, enfundada en un conjunto de lencería negro, se arqueaba de placer tumbada en el diván, su corto cabello rubio mezclándose con el rojo fuego de su padre, quien estaba ocupado en ese momento mordiéndole el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro.

Reprimiendo un sollozo, salió corriendo de la habitación, cruzándose con su tío en el pasillo.

— ¿Rose, qué tal ha ido…? ¡Rose! —gritó su tío corriendo detrás de ella, consiguiendo cogerla del brazo. Ésta se volvió hacia él con el rostro surcado por las lágrimas y consiguió deshacerse de su agarre de un tirón.

George volvió la vista hacia el despacho de su hermano, sus peores sospechas confirmadas.

* * *

Había pasado una semana y todavía no había tenido el valor de contárselo a su madre. No quería tener sobre sus hombros el secreto más grande que había ido a caer en sus manos y que destruiría a su familia en que se hiciese público. Pero ya no podía aguantarlo más. Llevaba siete días sin dormir y era incapaz de concentrarse en lo que hacía. Así que ahí estaba, consiguiendo la fortaleza necesaria para entrar en el cuarto de su padre y encararlo de una buena vez. No quería precipitarse hablando con su madre sin haber discutido el asunto antes con él.

— ¿Necesitas algo, Rose? — preguntó su padre, levantando la vista del Profeta. Antes de empezar a hablar, Rose lo evaluó. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo después de lo que había hecho cuando ella estaba a punto de perder los nervios solo por saberlo? Sí, decidió Rose; Ronald Weasley era un hipócrita.

— Te vi la semana pasada con Verity en la tienda— comenzó lo más calmadamente que pudo, pero explotó ante la pasividad que vio en su padre. ¿Su única respuesta iba a ser enarcar una ceja? — ¿Cómo has podido hacerle esto a mamá? ¡Ella, que es la única persona que siempre te ha apoyado y defendido! ¡Qué te ha puesto a ti por encima de todo, incluido su trabajo! ¡Que se desvive cada día por sacar esta familia adelante! ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para que tú se lo pagues tirándote a tu subordinada? ¿Sabes? ¡Si ella fuera tu secretaria formarías parte del cliché de los maridos infieles!

— Rose, yo…

— ¡Tú nada! Lo único que quiero saber es cuándo vas a tener el valor de contárselo a mamá, porque si no lo haces tú lo haré yo!

— ¡Tú no lo entiendes! — le gritó Ron, dándole un fuerte golpe a la mesa. — Verity estaba ahí todos los días, tentándome y tratando de seducirme y después de la discusión que tuve con tu madre, ¡acabé rindiéndome a ella al día siguiente! Pero te juro que me arrepentí inmediatamente después y que esa es la única vez que ha pasado. Por favor, Rose. No destroces esta familia por un desliz. — le suplicó cogiéndola de las manos.

— Pero no sería justo para mamá…

— Solo ha sido una vez Rose. Por favor. Piensa en cómo le afectaría esto a tu hermano, a tus abuelos, a tus tíos… ¡Abrirías una brecha en la familia para siempre!

— Yo… está bien. — cedió Rose no muy convencida. — Pero voy a dejarte algo bien claro, PA-DRE. Si mañana mismo Verity no está de patitas en la calle o este episodio vuelve a repetirse no volveré a darte la oportunidad de explicarte e iré directamente a contárselo a mamá. —Ron se sintió intimidado por la furia que veía en los ojos azules de su hija y en la amenaza implícita que había en su voz. El menudo cuerpo estaba en tensión, como una leona a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa. —Y olvídate de los derechos que creías tener sobre mí por ser tu hija, porque desde este mismo instante, he dejado de tener padre. — Sin darle oportunidad a Ron para decir algo, salió dando un fuerte portazo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

— ¡Oh, por Merlín, Rose! — exclamó Alexis, no sabiendo muy bien cómo actuar en esa situación. Todavía le daba vueltas la cabeza por esa nueva información sobre la familia Weasley. Si la enorme parentela de Rose, que siempre la había parecido el tipo de familia ideal, guardaba secretos como esos, no quería pensar lo que le esperaba a su familia todavía.

— Pero bueno, el asunto no ha tenido mayores repercusiones, ¿verdad? Verity está despedida, tu padre y tu madre están mejor que nunca y tu madre no se enterará nunca del desliz de tu padre. Si en un año no ha sucedido nada, ¿por qué te preocupa justamente ahora? —expuso Daphne pensativa y observando a Rose por el rabillo del ojo. Alexis no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa ante la perspicacia de su amiga.

— Porque justamente ahora más que nunca, tengo la duda de si hice bien en ocultarlo. Aunque mis padres aparentan frente a todos que son la pareja perfecta, yo sé que mi madre en el fondo está sufriendo. Y Hugo no se ha dado cuenta, pero hace tiempo que mis padres no duermen en la misma habitación.

— El pasado en el pasado queda Rose. No puedes tratar de solucionar ahora algo que deberías haber hecho hace un año. ¿cómo crees que se sentiría tu madre si supiera que le has ocultado algo como eso durante tanto tiempo? Traicionada. Lo único que tienes que procurar ahora es seguir manteniendo esa información archivada en lo más recóndito de tu mente como si nunca hubiera tenido lugar.

— Gracias Daphne, Alexis. Me siento como si me acabara de quitar un enorme peso de encima. —dijo Rose antes de abrazarlas. — Deberías irte ya, Lexie. No quiero que te lleves una reprimenda por mi culpa. — Alexis le agradeció la preocupación con una sutil sonrisa, aunque sabía que la reprimenda se la había ganado hace más de una hora.

Alexis rezaba todo lo que se sabía mientras corría a lo largo del Expreso de Hogwarts en dirección al vagón de prefectos, pidiendo que la sanción no fuera muy dura. Mientras dudaba si llamar o no a la puerta, esta se abrió y Magnus Bates, el Premio Anual, apareció frente a ella. La miró inquisitivamente al ver que se había quedado pálida como un fantasma y con la mano aún levantada para llamar a la puerta.

— Puedes bajar la mano si quieres. —dijo Magnus mientras cerraba la puerta tras él, con su indiferencia habitual. Magnus había sido nombrado como uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio por "El Diario de Hogwarts" y Alexis no podía negar ese hecho. La camisa perfectamente planchada acentuaba la anchura de sus hombros y la delgadez de su cintura y sus caderas. Subiendo furtivamente la vista, se daba a un rostro fuerte y cuadrado con una nariz aguileña que le daba un aire sombrío yamenazante y una boca de aspecto duro ytorvo. El resultado era un joven hermoso, impecable y feroz como un ave de rapiña, con su pelo negro y su piel bronceada. Y sin embargo, lo que Alexis más deseaba era salir de su presencia cuanto antes. Se sentía como un pequeño ratón de campo a punto de ser devorado por un halcón. — Alexis. — Su tono brusco y falto de paciencia la sacó de su estado de shock. Cuando se dio cuenta de que aún tenía la mano levantada, se sonrojó furiosamente, compitiendo con el cabello de los Weasley.

— Yo-yo… Lo siento muchísimo Magnus, digo Bates, digo ¿Premio Anual? — preguntó ella dudosa. "¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?" Magnus la miró con una ceja enarcada, no sabiendo si hablaba con él o era una pregunta retórica. Cuando Alexis se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, estuvo a punto de darse un cabezazo contra la pared. Pero lo último que quería era que Magnus se pensara que había perdido la cabeza, si es que no lo pensaba ya. — Solo… Lo siento. Juro que no volverá a pasar. —murmuró bajando la cabeza. Unos dedos largos y elegantes le obligaron a alzar la barbilla con rudeza, forzándola a enfrentarse con sus aterciopelados ojos marrones. Tras un escrutinio que pareció durar horas y que la dejó completamente desnuda ante él, su tacto se volvió más delicado y la tensión de su rostro se desvaneció.

— Te creo. — dijo firmemente soltándola. — Pero debes atenerte a las disposiciones que hemos aceptado el resto de nosotros a lo largo de la reunión.

— Me parece razonable. —aceptó ella rápidamente, aguantándose las ganas de soltar un sonoro suspiro.

— Yo que tú no lo celebraría tan rápidamente. Te ha tocado aguantar a Lupin en las guardias. —soltó con una sonrisa torcida a modo de despedida. Ni el _petrificus totalus_ más potente hubiera conseguido una paralización más absoluta en Alexis que las palabras de Magnus.

* * *

— ¿Lupin y tú compartiendo espacio vital? Siento ser yo quien lo diga, Alexis; pero Magnus Bates te odia. — Comentó Daphne admirando su figura en el espejo. Le encantaba que hace un par de años la Directora Minerva Mcgonagall derogase la obligatoriedad de la estética de los uniformes. Para su primer día de clases había escogido la falda negra del colegio por encima del medio muslo, unas mosqueteras grises planas, una camiseta básica blanca ¾ de amplio escote redondo con el símbolo de Hogwarts, la chaqueta del colegio sin mangas y la corbata aflojada. Su cabello, naturalmente ondulado en las puntas, caía recogido en una coleta baja.

— ¡Daphne! — la hizo callar Rose, con el ceño fruncido. — Teddy es el mejor de mis primos y ambas lo sabéis. —farfulló mientras se calzaba las bailarinas Tory Burch rojas, que daban el punto de color a su look: camisa de cuello alto sujeto por una corbata cruzada azul marino, falda de tablas hasta el medio muslo, jersey sin mangas algo más oscuro, abrigo estilo lady hasta la rodilla con filigranas de rosas en las mangas y medias blancas de encaje. Mientras Alexis salía del baño, se sentó en el tocador a cepillarse su atractiva melena rubia.

— Vamos, Rose. Hasta tú tienes que reconocer que tiene un ego tan grande que es dudoso que sepa siquiera quién es Alexis. — Alexis se sonrojó, fulminando a Daphne con la mirada, dolida por su comentario. Callada, se terminó de abrochar la camisa blanca de cuello alto rodeado con un elegante lazo azul marino, a juego con la falda tableada lisa y las medias de un suave rosa. Encima se puso una chaqueta rosa cerise, una diadema ancha del mismo color para darle un toque personal a su pelo y unas manoletinas azules.

— Bueno, no es que Alexis se dé mucho a conocer. — le defendió la rubia. La expresión enfurruñada de Alexis se hizo más notoria mientras se ponía el chaquetón tipo lady amarillo.

— Por si no os habías dado cuenta, sigo aquí. — Alexis las regañó cruzando los brazos exasperada.

— Así me gusta. Por fin vas sacando a la luz el fuego de Slytherin que vio en ti el sombrero seleccionador. Me estaba empezando a preocupar de su decisión; al fin y al cabo el pobre está ya muy viejo. — la felicitó Daphne con orgullo maternal.

— Hablando en serio, Lexie. No te tienes que preocupar por Teddy; casi nunca aparece por las guardias. Prefiere aprovechar ese tiempo en escarceos nocturnos. Y ahora, bajemos a desayunar. Mi estómago está a punto de empezar a rugir como un león, y esa sería una terrible afrenta contra nuestra casa. ¡La última en llegar al Gran Comedor es una banshee! — gritó corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

— ¡Weasley, serpiente rastrera, eso no vale! —exclamó Daphne saliendo detrás de su amiga.

— ¡No os atreváis a dejarme aquí! —Alexis cerró con un _anti-alohomora_ para evitar visitas indeseadas y, con una maliciosa sonrisa, convocó a Peeves, el desesperante poltergeist de Hogwarts, al menos para la mayoría. Alexis reconocía que le había cogido cierto cariño. La forma de ver al espíritu del caos cambiaba al pensar en él como un niño travieso. De hecho, fue esa faceta infantil la que la llevó a ayudarle a esconderse del Barón Sanguinario y la que tuvo como recompensa algo así como la gratitud y fidelidad del fantasma.

— ¿Qué nueva prohibición tiene la pequeña Slytherin para Peeves? — preguntó el espíritu revoloteando a su alrededor inquieto. El curso pasado consiguió arrancarle al poltergeist la promesa de no asustar en exceso (no había podido obtener de él mayor compromiso) a los niños de primero.

— Si prefieres eso…— dijo Alexis clavando la vista en sus uñas de pálido rosa como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, aunque mirando a Peeves de reojo. — Aunque hoy pensaba proponerte algo que podría interesarte. — inmediatamente los ojos oscuros se clavaron en ella, muy interesados. En ciertos aspectos, el espíritu era un libro abierto.

— ¿Y de qué podría tratarse? La pequeña Slytherin suele ser muy aburrida. — Alexis decidió pasar el comentario por alto, aunque su ceño se frunció levemente. ¿Es que esa mañana nadie podía dejar de meterse con ella?

— Tienes que evitar por cualquier medio, excepto los que puedan provocar daño físico, que Rose y Daphne lleguen al Gran Comedor antes que yo.

— Ummm… a Peeves le gusta. ¿Podría armar un gran revuelo?

— Por supuesto.

— Entonces… ¡Trato firmado y sellado! — gritó antes de desaparecer con un "plop".

Y sin duda, llevó el encargo con el más puro estilo Peeves. Alexis no supo muy bien qué era lo que había sucedido, pero ver entrar a desayunar a las ¾ partes del colegio rebozados en huevo, harina y plumas, incluidas Rose y Daphne, la llenó de una oleada de orgullo hacia el pequeño poltergeist. Dejando a un lado la recién hecha tostada de mermelada de frambuesa, fingió unos segundos de desconcierto antes de esbozar una media sonrisa burlona.

— Al fin las dos banshees más terribles de la historia de Hogwarts se dignan a aparecer. — dijo con la mejor sonrisa inocente de su repertorio.

— Cierra la boca Nott o vas a recibir el _mimble wimble _más potente de "la historia de Hogwarts" —dijo una enfurruñada Daphne antes de limpiarse a sí misma y a Rose con un _fregotego_. Sentándose frente a Alexis y de espaldas al resto de mesas, procedieron a elegir su desayuno.

— ¿Habéis oído los rumores que corren sobre Benjamin Wallace y Emma Dobbs? — comentó Alexis, mirando de reojo a su amiga Daphne. La noticia de que el Rey de Ravenclaw y la Reina de Hufflepuff se habían encontrado durante las vacaciones y desde entonces se habían estado viendo muy a menudo había corrido como la pólvora durante el desayuno.

— Tú lo has dicho, Lexie. Son solo unos estúpidos rumores. —repuso su amiga muy calmada. Rose se volvió a mirar a la parejita, Emma sentada en las piernas de Benjamin dándole de comer un trozo de bizcocho glaseado.

— No parece que sea solo un rumor, Daph. — la aludida se volvió también hacia la pareja, entrecerrando los ojos. Sus nudillos estaban tan tensos que Alexis y Rose temieron por la integridad del vaso de Bloody Mary.

— Tonterías. Es imposible que Benjamin prefiera a esa sosa Hufflepuff por encima de mí. — Pero así había sido. Daphne había pasado el curso anterior detrás de Benjamin, tratando de llamar su atención sin resultado, pero ese curso había vuelto dispuesta a conseguirlo por cualquier medio. Oh, sí. Daphne Zabini había vuelto más Slytherin que nunca.

— Daphne, tal vez deberías empezar a pensar en otros chicos.

— Pero a mí solo me interesa Wallace.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó escéptica Rose. Se temía cuál sería la respuesta de su amiga y la mirada derrotada de Alexis le dijo que no era la única.

— Es un Rey. Y los Reyes y Reinas debemos estar juntos. Es algo así como una tradición.

— Mi primo James también es Rey. Y de Gryffindor. — la mención de la casa de los leones no había sido casual. Los Gryffindor había pasado a ser los más populares desde el término de la Gran Guerra. Slytherin, por el contrario, no había salido tan bien parada en el reparto de popularidad. El número de gente seleccionada para la casa de las serpientes era cada vez menor, aunque se había recuperado un poco al respecto al recibir entre sus filas a Rose Weasley y a Albus Potter, dos de los hijos de los "Héroes" del Mundo Mágico.

— ¿En serio me estás proponiendo que salga con el mujeriego-estúpido-ególatra…. He mencionado ya M-U-J-E-R-I-E-G-O de Potter? — "Vale, tal vez la mención de James no había sido muy acertada", pensó Rose al ver como su amiga la fulminaba con la mirada como si quisiera verla varios metros bajo tierra.

— ¿Y Scorpius? — intervino Alexis para apaciguar los ánimos. — No es Rey pero es el Príncipe de Gryffindor. Está solo un escalón por debajo.

— ¡Puaggghh! Fingiré que esas palabras jamás salieron de tu boca, Alexis. Scorpius es como mi hermano y solo de pensar en besarle me entran arcadas. No, tiene que ser Benjamin.

— Entonces tiene que haber algo que te guste de él, además de que es Rey de Ravenclaw.

— Viene de un linaje mágico muy antiguo. —empezó, pero al ver como sus amigas la fulminaban con la mirada, se rindió. — Está bien, está bien. Benjamin es… ¡guapo!

— ¿En serio has tenido que pensar eso durante tanto tiempo, Daph? ¡Wallace es el sueño húmedo de la mitad de Hogwarts! — Daphne se sonrojó. Había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en los chicos como una enorme fila de sombreros entre los que debía escoger al más adecuado de acuerdo a su estilo que había pasado por alto su aspecto físico. A partir de ahora prestaría más atención a ese punto. No quería ir a un elegante baile con su familia acompañada de un chico con entradas u horribles patillas o una nariz enorme.

— Bueno, ese no es el punto, Weasley. Estaba enumerando las cosas que me gustan de Wallace ¿no? Pues es inteligente — ¿por algo era Ravenclaw, no? —. Es Capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

— Daph, odias el Quidditch.

— Es educado.

— A mí me parece que meterle mano descaradamente a Dobbs delante de todo el alumnado no es una actitud demasiado educada, Daphne.

— Viste exquisitamente.

— Vamos Daph. Todo lo que dices sería obvio para cualquiera de este comedor. ¿Cuál es su color favorito? ¿Cuál es el gesto que hace que te parece más adorable?

— Yo…

— Venga ya Daph. Llevas un año detrás de él y ni siquiera te has fijado en algo tan básico como eso. No estás realmente interesada en Wallace.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! No hay nada que desee más que tener a Benjamin Wallace comiendo de mi mano.

— El que habla es tu orgullo herido Daph. No te sentirás satisfecha hasta haberles demostrado a todos que nadie se resiste a la gran Daphne Elizabeth Zabini. Deberías desistir. Él parece feliz con Emma. — Rose sabía que sus palabras eran duras, pero necesarias. Y Alexis jamás tendría la valentía suficiente de decirlas.

— ¡En Halloween Benjamin Wallace será mi pareja y no hay más que hablar! — Daphne dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa al dejar su copa y salió disparada del Gran Comedor bajo la atónita mirada de alumnos y profesores.

Alexis y Rose se miraron consternadas. Ambas temían por el final de esa historia. Sin embargo, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar de ello porque una lechuza de brillante plumaje negro se paró frente a Rose, con una carta en el pico. No se trataba de uno de los ejemplares de la lechucería; ninguno era tan hermoso como ese. Después de darle una chuchería, cogió el mensaje.

— ¿Quién la envía? ¿Qué dice?

— "Estimada Señorita Weasley; deseo verla en mi despacho después de las clases. Un saludo, Horace Slughorn."

Ambas amigas se miraron de hito en hito, haciéndose la misma pregunta. Pero fue Alexis la que se decidió a ponerle voz a sus pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué te ha citado el Jefe de nuestra casa, Rose?

* * *

Refunfuñando, Daphne consiguió salir del Gran Comedor con experta agilidad, esquivando cuchicheos indeseados. Con los que iban a circular ya por Hogwarts sobre el romance de Benjamin y Emma y el pobre corazón roto de la Reina de Slytherin tenía más que suficiente. Pero lo cierto es que le dolía, y mucho. No le molestaba mucho el que estuviera con Dobbs, lo que la hería era haber aguantado tantos desplantes del chico durante un curso entero como para que encima ahora se burlara de ella ante todo el Gran Comedor. Sin poder evitarlo, un sollozo escapó de sus labios y, por mucho que trató de aguantar, algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, avergonzándola todavía más. "Ese sin duda sería un buen titular" pensó ella con una carcajada sarcástica, "Reina de las serpientes se derrumba en un solitario pasillo de Hogwarts". Tan concentrada iba en sus pensamientos que no vio el imponente cuerpo masculino que iba hacia ella a gran velocidad. Con estrépito, ambos cayeron al suelo, ella debajo y cubierta completamente por el cuerpo de él en un enredo de piernas y brazos.

— ¡Potter! — gritó Daphne, horrorizada. Él entrecerró los ojos con fría curiosidad, sin dejar de observarla. Una media sonrisa burlona apareció lentamente en sus labios, mientras veía a la Slytherin revolverse tratando de escapar del capullo que había creado su cuerpo.

— ¿Estás llorando? — Daphne se puso tensa, a pesar de que se le había secado la boca y el corazón le latía con fuerza. — ¡Vaya! Esta sí que es toda una sorpresa. ¡La Reina de Hielo tiene sentimientos! —James esperó unos segundos por una de las afiladas respuestas de la Slytherin, pero ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios. Ella había decidido ignorarle, a pesar de la dificultad de tal acción al estar sus rostros a apenas unos centímetros. Y, aunque su ego no salía muy bien parado de tal acción, también era cierto que le daba el lujo de contemplarla por primera vez de cerca. Su cuello, largo y elegante como el de un cisne, sostenía su cabeza en un ángulo orgulloso. Los densos y ondulados mechones de sedoso ca bello castaño que se habían soltado con todo el revuelo, contrastaban con el cutis cremoso y resplandeciente, derramándose sobre la fría piedra del suelo. Su rostro, un óvalo perfecto con ojos oscuros y nariz suavemente inclinada, era un ejemplo de perfección clásica. De improviso, sus grandes ojos se volvieron hacia él, y una ligera sonrisa burlona fue esbozada en sus carnosos labios. Y él solo fue capaz de pensar en que, a pesar de que la conocía desde hace seis años, nunca se había fijado en que sus ojos no eran negros sino de un intenso verde musgo.

— ¿Ves algo que te guste, Potter?

— No particularmente, Zabini. —Daphne no comprendía por qué, pero ese comentario le había dolido. Era la segunda vez en menos de una hora que la hacían sentir rechazada.

— ¡Maldita sea, quítate de encima de una buena vez! — espetó empujándole, echa una auténtica fiera. James tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar gemir al sentir sus cuerpos en contacto y, desconcertado, se fijó en la figura de la mejor amiga de su prima. ¿Desde cuándo tenía esas curvas? Era innegable que la única hija del matrimonio Zabini siempre había sido una belleza alta y delgada, pero con el aspecto espigado de la adolescencia. Sin embargo, ahora era poseedora de unas increíbles curvas. Al posar los ojos en el busto de la morena, su temperatura corporal se incrementó varios grados. Sin embargo no pudo disfrutar mucho más de las vistas, pues Daphne había aprovechado su distracción para quitárselo de encima de un fuerte empujón. Se puso de pie inmediatamente, limpiándose el uniforme. James sonrió. La primera sonrisa sincera que ella conseguía sacarle en el tiempo que se conocían.

— Está bien, Potter. Hablemos de negocios.

— ¿De negocios? — preguntó desconcertado.

— No te hagas el tonto. ¿Cómo quieres que me humille para evitar que divulgues el estado en el que me has encontrado? — James la miró, repentinamente serio. Se reprochó así mismo que le hubiera dolido el que Daphne pensara así de él. Reconocía que se lo había ganado a pulso. Él mismo había buscado ese resultado, y no pensaba dejar por los suelos su reputación.

— Dime por qué llorabas. —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

— Púdrete, Potter. Prefiero que divulgues que me has visto llorando a que tengas en tu poder una información que puedas usar en un futuro contra mí. — dijo moviendo sus pies en dirección contraria a James.

— De acuerdo, Parkinson. Me conformaré con un beso. — Al ver que ella no reaccionaba, alzó una ceja, molesto. — ¿Y bien, Zabini? Estoy conteniendo la respiración a la espera del pago por mi silencio.

— Oh, muy bien —murmuró ella—. Acabemos de una vez.

Daphne se acercó lentamente a él y, a pesar de su casi metro setenta, tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para quedar a su altura. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad, mientras que él parecía totalmente sereno. Se inclinó más armándose de valor, vacilando a medida que se acercaba a él, hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de los de James.

— Podrías cooperar — refunfuñó Daphne

— Me parece que no, Zabini. Resulta mucho más placentero verte así de aturdida.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Potter con un enorme esfuerzo de voluntad, salvó la distancia que los separaba y lo besó en la boca con decisión. Un instante después se separó con las mejillas sonrosadas e incapaz de ocultar el brillo del triunfo en sus ojos.

James la observó con escepticismo, cruzando los brazos sobre su amplio pecho.

— Creía que habíamos quedado en que ibas a besarme.

— Yo... acabo de hacerlo. —dijo ella aturdida.

— No.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Te he besado! —Sus mejillas pasaron del color rosado al rojo mientras James se echaba a reír.

— Querida Daphne. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que la información de la que dispongo vale su peso en oro entre estos muros. No puedes darme un beso como el que acabas de darme y decir que es justo. Las normas son las normas, y tanto tú como yo las conocemos de sobra. Quiero un beso de verdad, a menos que quieras pasar a ser conocida como "la llorica más grande que ha pisado Hogwarts". Aunque en cierto modo me da algo de pena. Le quitarías el puesto a la pobre Myrtle, que lleva más de sesenta años llorando como una magdalena para conseguir tan ansiado puesto. — dijo burlón y con una sonrisa torcida made-by-Potter. Daphne se quedó boquiabierta de indignación.

— Es el único beso que te voy a dar.

Él se tomó a burla sus palabras y apartó la vista, rascándose la mejilla.

— Y pensar que por Hogwarts se te consideraba una gran besadora. — James sabía que se estaba metiendo en aguas pantanosas, pero no pensaba dejarlo después de haber llegado tan lejos.

— ¿Qué se supone que has querido decir? — James se encogió de hombros, apoyándose en la pared.

— Que acabas de destrozar mi teoría. Pensé que besar a una chica que parecía tener más de una neurona funcionando sería mucho más placentero.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y con quién se supone que estoy compitiendo? — dijo ella, entrecerrando los ojos. No se creía ni una sola palabra.

— Con Emma Dobbs, desde luego. La chica tiene lo suyo, pero no destaca precisamente por su inteligencia.

Daphne se cruzó de brazos y se contuvo, mirándolo fijamente. Le habría lanzado su mejor _mocomurciélago_ si supiera en qué maldita parte de su bolso se encontraba. Y mientras los ojos de James esbozaban una sonrisa arrogante, sabiendo que había dado en el clavo y evitado cualquier intención que tuviera ella de escapar, que eran muchas. Porque Daphne no pensaba cederle ni un milímetro más de terreno a la zorra de Dobbs, aunque el asunto en disputa fueran Potter y un maldito beso.

Mientras pensaba en su siguiente movimiento, Daphne sacudió la cabeza con altiva indiferencia y se llevó las manos a la cintura.

— El caso, Potter, es que nunca doy besos de verdad a los chicos que no conozco.

— Esa es la excusa más pobre que he oído en mi vida, Zabini. Ahora creo que también debo disentir en haberte elegido como alguien con cierto grado de inteligencia. — Daphne estuvo a un paso de echársele encima y no para comerlo a besos precisamente. — Vamos Zabini; llevamos tratándonos cuánto ¿Seis años? Y estás sugiriendo que no me conoces.

— Está bien Potter, tú ganas. Vas a tener el privilegio de saber de primera mano cómo es un auténtico beso de la Reina de Slytherin.

Cuando se inclinó hacia él por segunda vez, el corazón le latía más rápido debido a la adrenalina que le había provocado la disputa verbal.

Posó su mano ahuecada sobre la mejilla de James, vislumbró sus ojos ardientes antes de cerrar los suyos, y a continuación acarició su boca con sus labios y le dio un beso que hizo que todo a su alrededor desapareciera. Hogwarts, la guerra entre casas e incluso sus nombres, quedaron en el olvido.

Él tenía la boca caliente y sedosa, su suave piel ardía bajo el roce de ella. Daphne acarició su pelo oscuro y lo besó más profundamente, apretándose contra él. James le rodeó la nuca con la mano y la aferró con firmeza y suavidad cuando ella abrió los labios y le dejó su sabor. Él respondió de forma apasionada aunque conteniéndose para no asustarla, embriagándola hasta prácticamente hacerla temblar de placer. Finalmente acabó de besarla de forma lenta y suave y la soltó.

Daphne se alejó, aún aturdida por las sensaciones que el beso había provocado en ella. Tenía los labios hinchados y húmedos, las mejillas sonrosadas, y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente intentando recuperar el aire. El cabello de Potter estaba revuelto, su camisa arrugada, y el intenso deseo que leyó en sus ojos oscuros le transmitió su necesidad por abalanzarse sobre ella. Lejos de asustarla, la emocionó. Por primera vez en sus casi dieciséis años de vida, se sentía deseada.

Pero en un segundo desechó esos estúpidos pensamientos, volviendo a crear una máscara de indiferencia. Estaba hablando de Potter, por Merlín. El chico que la había estado torturando desde que se conocieron.

FLASHBACK

Daphne recorrió la brillante locomotora roja de punta a punta. A sus once años, todo lo que veía le parecía increíble y mágico. Aunque se tratara solamente de una anciana tirando de un carrito con dulces o un prefecto con la imponente "P" dorada enganchada a su uniforme.

Con la poca fuerza de la que disponía, iba arrastrando un enorme y pesado baúl. Sabía que tenía que haberse detenido en cualquiera de los compartimentos que había ido dejando atrás progresivamente, para tener un sitio para ella y sus cosas más tarde, cuando se cansara de su exploración; pero había estado tan entusiasmada con todo que se había negado a sí misma el detenerse y descansar. Y ahora que ya había finalizado su pequeña excursión, no tenía donde descansar.

Empezó a abrir los compartimentos uno a uno, comprobando que estaban completos o que sus ocupantes eran chicos mayores que la miraban como si fuera una hormiga a la que pisotear. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo más o menos a mitad del tren, se detuvo al ver que un niño rubio y otro moreno, llevaban entre sus manos la jaula de una lechuza increíblemente parecida a la que había dejado al fondo del último vagón de carga, siendo incapaz de llevarla consigo a lo largo de su paseo.

Abandonando el baúl a un lado, corrió hacia ellos, indignada.

— ¡Soltad ahora mismo a mi lechuza! — los dos niños se miraron entre ellos.

— No es cierto. La hemos encontrado aplastada entre cajas. La pobre estaba sufriendo. Nosotros la hemos ayudado y por tanto, ahora es nuestra.

Daphne soltó un bufido antes de sacar la varita. Había estado practicando algunos hechizos y estaba dispuesta a usarlos si hacía falta.

— Por última vez os pido amablemente que me devolváis mi lechuza. Si no, ateneos a las consecuencias.

— Lo siento. No pienso devolver una lechuza tan bonita a una niñata que no es capaz de cuidarla como debe. En menos de una semana en tus manos la matarías. —dijo el moreno.

— ¡_Desmaius_! — James, entre divertido y gratamente sorprendido, lo esquivó con relativa facilidad. Al menos debía reconocer que era valiente al enfrentarse a dos chicos mayores que ella. — ¡_Aguamenti_! —James, distraído mirándola, acabó empapado, para deleite de su mejor amigo Teddy, quien empezó a reír y a aplaudir a la bonita chiquilla. Indignado, vio como ella sacaba a la lechuza de la jaula, colocándosela cariñosamente sobre el antebrazo. Cuando se dio la vuelta, James aprovechó para atacarla.

— ¡_Diffindo_! — una cortina de largos y densos mechones oscuros cayó al suelo.

— James, te has pasado— murmuró Teddy a su lado, mirándolo con reprobación. Sí. Incluso él se maldecía a sí mismo por su estupidez.

Daphne solo podía mirar los largos mechones que había caído como una preciosa alfombra sobre el suelo. Llevaba años sin cortarse el pelo excepto para sanearlo solo para ahora ver su larguísima melena destruida en apenas unos instantes. Sintió unos pasos acercarse a ella y una mano posarse sobre su hombro, que temblaba por la tensión de contener las lágrimas. Y en ese momento, como una araña que espera pacientemente sobre la red a la próxima mosca incauta que se posara sobre ella, Daphne se lanzó contra el culpable de lo sucedido. Ambos cayeron al suelo, ella sobre él, arañándole y golpeándole tan fuerte como la furia que corría por sus venas le permitía.

Al final, un par de prefectos tuvieron que acudir a separarles e imponerles a ambos el primer castigo del año.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

No. No podría jamás pensar en Potter como algo más que un cretino y un mujeriego, y ni siquiera estaría dudando si no fuera por las palabras de Rose acerca de su primo durante el desayuno.

— Bien, pues supongo que todo ha terminado. —dijo rompiendo el ambiente tenso que se había formado. Y por una milésima de segundo, solo una, deseó que Potter la contradijera. Pero para su suerte o desgracia, eso jamás sucedió. — Yo ya he cumplido mi parte. Ahora espero que tú cumplas con la tuya. — Sin añadir nada más ni dirigirle una última mirada, obligó a sus pies a andar en dirección contraria, alejándose de él. Dejando atrás a un James más aturdido y confundido que nunca.

* * *

Al término de las clases Rose, acompañada por Daphne y Alexis, se presentó ante el despacho de Slughorn, en la zona más alta de la torre del reloj de Hogwarts. Tras llamar a la puerta con los nudillos, entro en la imponente sala de líneas duras y elegantes. La luz la proporcionaba un enorme ventanal con vistas al claustro del edificio y mirando a lo lejos, el puente de hierro y el Bosque Prohibido.

Con un gesto de su profesor, un hombrecillo bajito que recordaba a los hobbits del novelista Tolkien con su complexión rechoncha, sus ojillos bonachones con arruguillas, más por su carácter risueño que por su edad, y unos enormes pies, se sentó frente a él. A pesar de su afable exterior, Rose sabía por sus padres que Horace Slughorn era mucho más de lo que mostraba. Era él el que se había ido de la lengua hablándole a Tom Riddle sobre los horrocruxes y con ello, el indirecto culpable de las siete muertes que Riddle necesitó para transformarse en Voldemort.

— Oh, señorita Weasley, no sabe cuánto me complace verla. ¿Le apetece un té? — soltó con alegría en sus pequeños ojillos azules Ella asintió, sabiendo que, si lo que la esperaba era una reprimenda, sería mucho menor si halagaba en todo lo que podía al profesor. — Se ha vuelto usted muy hermosa, si me permite el halago. Espero que este año también sea una asistente más a las reuniones de mi club. ¿Crees que podrías convencer a tu madre para que se pasase por alguna de ellas? Tener una Heroína de guerra en mi club sería la envidia de todos mis colegas.

— Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, profesor. —aunque Rose no se hacía ilusiones pensando que la respuesta de su madre fuera algo distinto a un rotundo no.

— Así lo espero, señorita Weasley. No me decepcione. —dijo guiñándole un ojo. —Y ahora pasemos a hablar de lo que realmente la ha traído aquí. La tarea que voy a poner en sus manos trae consigo gloria y reconocimiento, pero exige un gran esfuerzo y sobre todo mucha paciencia e ingenio a partes iguales. —Rose se tensó en la silla, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo. — El capitán de nuestro equipo de Quidditch, el joven Graham Montague, ha sido trasladado a Dumstrang. Así que el puesto ha quedado vacante y he pensado… que usted sería la candidata ideal para ocuparlo. Si acepta, claro. — Rose se quedó momentáneamente paralizada por la noticia, pero apenas unos segundos después su mente ya estaba dejando volar la imaginación. La Capitana Rose Weasley. Sonaba increíblemente bien en su cabeza.

— Muchas gracias por la confianza que ha depositado en mí, Profesor. Le aseguro que llevaré a nuestro equipo a la gloria.

— Créame cuando digo que confío plenamente en sus facultades para lograrlo. He reservado el campo para realizar las convocatorias de Quidditch en Octubre, si le parece bien, señorita Weasley.

— Me parece adecuado. Así tendré tiempo de habituarme a mis labores como Capitana. —dijo levantándose. No podía esperar más para contárselo a sus amigas.

— Esperaré con ansias el primer partido de la temporada—exclamó el profesor cuando ya salía por la puerta, pero Rose no le prestó atención.

— ¿Y bien? — La interrogó Daphne. — ¿A qué esperas para contarnos que quería el viejo de Slughorn?

— Está bien, si insistís…— respondió Rose, fingiendo desinterés. — ¡Soy la nueva Capitana del equipo de Slytherin!


	2. Chapter 2

Las aclaraciones y agradecimientos los he puesto al final del capítulo.

The Chronicles of Cissy Black

**Cap.2. 25 de Septiembre-Cumpleaños de Daphne**

Hogwarts era la mejor representación del caos el día 25 de Septiembre. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días era el cumpleaños de la Reina de Slytherin. Todos los alumnos andaban alborotados ultimando los preparativos para el que iba a ser uno de los mejores eventos del año escolar: un baile de máscaras.

Daphne se levantó por el súbito peso que hundió el colchón de su cama y las risillas contenidas que flotaban en el ambiente. Adormilada, abrió con suavidad los ojos, pestañeando débilmente hasta que estos se acomodaron a la nueva claridad que había traído consigo la mañana. Lo primero que vio fue a sus dos amigas sobre ella, con sonrisas emocionadas y en pijama. Y un cupcake con precioso glaseado celeste y una velita encendida.

— ¡Felicidades, Daph! — chillaron las dos a la vez, lanzándose sobre ella y cubriéndola de abrazos. — Y ahora será mejor que soples si no quieres que este delicioso pastelillo acabe cubierto de cera. — la instó Rose una vez que la dejaron espacio para respirar.

— Y acuérdate de pedir un deseo. — le recordó Alexis. Rose y Daphne rieron mirando a su amiga. A pesar de sus dieciséis años, parecía que la inocencia infantil que la había acompañado hasta entonces iba a ser un rasgo perpetuo en su carácter. Puede que hace un par de años dejara de besar sapos esperando que se convirtieran en príncipes, pero era una fiel defensora de que los deseos de cumpleaños siempre se cumplían.

— Por supuesto Alexis, lo primero es lo primero. — Daphne buceó en su mente, buscando entre sus deseos más inocuos algo que realmente deseara con todo su ser. Y de pronto, su cabeza se llenó de los recuerdos del beso de Potter, y que ningún otro contacto con el otro sexo había conseguido: la explosiva marea de excitación, la boca ardiente y lasciva sobre la suya, el tacto de sus manos, tan hábiles y seguras sobre su piel hormigueante… "Por qué no" pensó para sí. "Deseo un beso que me haga estremecer como lo hizo el de James Sirius Potter".

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, sopló la pequeña llama que coronaba la vela, haciendo que su titilante luz se apagara. Y un instante después deseaba darse de golpes contra la pared. ¿Cómo había podido desear algo tan estúpido? ¿Un beso que la sacudiera como el de Potter? Por dios, tenía cosas mucho más importantes que pedir y que sacudirían su futuro próximo, como hacer que Benjamin Wallace cayera a sus pies antes de Halloween o que a Emma Dobbs le saliera un horrible sarpullido en medio de la cara.

Partió el pastelillo en tres trozos que todas disfrutaron con placer, Alexis y Rose especialmente, porque tardaron más de diez minutos en degustarlo. Daphne las miró entrecerrando los ojos, sabiendo que había gato encerrado. Rose escondía muy bien sus sentimientos, pero Alexis era como un libro abierto. Estaba jugando nerviosamente con un mechón de pelo, enrollándolo y desenrollándolo a lo largo de su dedo índice; y como siguiera mordisqueando el labio de esa manera lo acabaría lamentando esa noche.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuánto más pensáis hacerme esperar por los regalos? — Daphne se recostó apoyándose sobre el respaldo de la cama, cruzando sus manos sobre el pecho.

— Oh, sí… Los regalos. —Alexis fingió una risilla nerviosa, tratando de dar mayor énfasis a su supuesta desesperación. De reojo miró hacia Rose, quien le guiñó un ojo discretamente animándola a continuar con su actuación. La rubia había decidido que tendría que ser Alexis la que cargara con todo el peso interpretativo. Daphne las conocía demasiado bien como para creerse que un asunto como los regalos de su cumpleaños podría llegar a alterarla.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir al respecto? —preguntó Daphne frunciendo el ceño y arrugando inconscientemente la nariz.

— Lo siento mucho Daph. Pero con todo el trajín que hemos tenido estos días no hemos tenido tiempo de ir a comprarte un regalo. — Daphne se quedó boquiabierta, mirando de hito en hito a sus amigas. ¿Esa era la mejor excusa que iban a darle? ¿Qué no habían tenido tiempo? ¡Habían tenido un año entero para planificarse, por Merlín!

Alexis y Rose tuvieron que contener la risa al ver cómo iba transformándose el rostro de su amiga ante la noticia. Su mirada encendida les recordaba a la de la Gorgona Medusa, capaz de convertir en piedra a sus víctimas.

— Y por eso lo adquirimos meses atrás. — terminó por su amiga Rose.

— ¿Co-cómo? — preguntó Daphne, desconcertada. Alexis y Rose estallaron en carcajadas al ver a su confundida amiga, que se les unió poco después al percatarse de que todo había sido una broma.

— Oh, Daph. Si en el fondo eres tan inocente como Alexis. ¿De verdad creías que podríamos dejarte sin regalo de cumpleaños? — Ahora fue el turno de Alexis de fruncir el ceño y si las miradas matasen, la rubia habría caído fulminada en ese instante.

— ¡Rose! ¡Sabes de sobra que no existe nadie tan inocente como Alexis! —apenas habían reanudado las risas cuando notó un pinchazo en el brazo — Auch.

— ¡Ay! — gimió de dolor Rose también. Ambas se frotaron la zona pellizcada bajo la mirada orgullosa de Alexis. — ¿A qué ha venido eso?

— Eso ha venido a que necesitabais que la buena de Alexis os diera una lección.

— Oh, pero mírala que mona. — dijo Daphne como si hablara con una niña la pequeña. — La pequeña serpiente se ha vuelto toda una leona.

Alexis se lanzó sobre ella, iniciando un ataque de cosquillas.

— ¡Retira ahora mismo lo que has dicho o sufre las consecuencias!

— ¡Eso nunca! — chilló Daphne retorciéndose en un amago de intentar evitar el ataque. — ¡Rose! ¡Ayúdame!

— De eso nada monada. Prefiero mantenerme como simple observadora. —dijo la aludida sentándose en su cama. Se sentía satisfecha observando el cambio que ella y Daphne estaban logrando en Alexis. Cuando la conocieron en tercero, Victoire había minado tanto su confianza que apenas era capaz de hablar sin tartamudear.

FLASHBACK

— Puaghh… ¿has oído la noticia? Theresa Mulciber y Septimus Goyle están saliendo. — comentó Daphne a la salida de transformaciones. — Por favor, ¡si ella le saca casi dos cabezas!

— Bueno, mira el lado positivo. Al menos tendremos algo de lo que reírnos cada vez que veamos sus fotos colgadas en el anuario. — dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros. Daphne estalló en carcajadas, las lágrimas de risa brillando en sus ojos. Tuvieron que detenerse para que se apoyara contra la pared a recuperar el aire.

— Te juro Rosie que un día de estos vas a acabar conmigo. — dijo limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas. — ¡Por Merlín! Debo tener un aspecto horrible— el dorso de la mano con la que había eliminado las pequeñas gotitas saladas había aparecido con tiznes negros.

— Vamos a los lavabos de Myrtle. Son los que están más cerca y tenemos diez minutos hasta que empiece la clase de pociones. —Daphne agradeció que ese aseo femenino no fuera regularmente utilizado por ninguna alumna. Los gritos discordantes de la chica fantasma hacían que a cualquiera se le fueran las ganas de ir al baño.

Definitivamente ese no era su día. Unas estridentes voces femeninas salían de la vieja y ajada puerta de madera verde.

— Vámonos Rose. Con un poco de suerte los baños del séptimo piso estarán vacíos.

Empezó a andar en dirección contraria, pero Rose no la siguió. Tenía la oreja apoyada en la puerta y parecía muy concentrada.

— ¡Rose!

— ¡Chisst! Creo que es mi prima Victoire. — Rose rebuscó en su bolso. Sabía que en algún momento de la semana había metido las orejas extensibles de su tío George dentro.

— ¿Ya estás pensando en una nueva artimaña contra tus primas? Creí que tras haberles hecho decir la verdad durante un día entero gracias al Veritaserum que metimos en sus botellas de agua mineral, al menos las dejarías descansar un par de días.

— ¿Para qué esperar? Tal vez no tengamos una oportunidad tan buena como esta.

Ambas se arrodillaron pegadas a la puerta, con su extremo de la oreja extensible puesto hacia arriba.

— Te advertí que no volvieras a posar tus ojos de mosquita muerta en MI querido Teddy. Pero se ve que tus instintos de zorra son irrefrenables. — Victoire daba orgullosa vueltas alrededor de su presa, la patética de Alexis Nott. La muy estúpida la miraba con sus enormes ojos de cervatillo asustado brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas.

— ¡Vamos, Victoire! Dale de una buena vez su merecido. Al fin y al cabo, alguien tiene que enseñarle cuál es su sitio entre estos muros. — Victoire sonrió orgullosa a su amiga Nina, la más fiel de su grupo de perritos falderos.

— Yo-yo no-no he hecho nada, te lo juro Victoire.

— No te he dado permiso para hablar. ¡_Depulso_! —Alexis sintió como su cuerpo golpeaba duramente la pared, dejándola momentáneamente sin aire. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero al apoyar el brazo derecho en el suelo para darse impulso, recibió un _diffindo_ que le provocó un intenso ardor en el hombro. — Tampoco te he dado permiso para moverte. Ahora Nina, procede a relatar los hechos.

— Tal y como me pediste, he tenido a Nott vigilada la última semana. Casi pensé que por fin había captado nuestros sabios "consejos" porque estaba demostrando un comportamiento ejemplar, pero hoy en el desayuno ha vuelto a las andadas y no le ha quitado la vista de encima a Teddy.

— Mi Teddy querrás decir querida. — Nina tragó saliva ante el descuido, y rezó porque Victoire volviera a centrarse en Alexis.

— Y por lo tanto, debe ser castigada. — Alexis no trató de defenderse. Sabía que nada de lo que dijera la salvaría de lo que sea que Victoire le tenía preparado.

— ¡_Ascendo_! Ahora sí que vas a saber lo que es bueno, zorra.

— No si nosotras podemos evitarlo. — susurraron Rose y Daphne con sendas sonrisas de desafío. Dando un fuerte portazo, entraron en el baño, encontrándose a las secuaces de su prima riéndose a carcajadas mientras esta mantenía suspendida en el aire a una pobre chiquilla con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. — ¡_Descendo_! ¡_Espognificación_! —gritó Rose, dando gracias por ser tan buena en las secuencias de hechizos. El cuerpo de Alexis cayó sobre una masa gelatinosa que impidió que se golpeara contra el suelo.

— Vaya, vaya. Pero si son mi prima Rose y su amiguita Daphne. Oh, mirad. Parece que quiere volver a sus auténticas raíces americanas. Solo le falta llevar una pluma. — las tres amigas de Victoire se echaron a reír como hienas, pero eso no las amilanó. — Ese look tan out no es digno de una futura Reina de Slytherin.

— Al menos yo tengo la posibilidad de llegar a ser Reina. Tú jamás podrás llegar a serlo. — se burló Daphne. Por primera vez le veía bien el que Potter fuera el Rey de Gryffindor. Victoire rechinó los dientes.

— ¡_Expelliarmus_!

— ¡_Protego_! ¡_Mocomurciélago_! —Victoire chilló asustada al notar una sensación rara en su nariz y sus amigas miraron con asco la sustancia viscosa que salía de esta. Daphne y Rose chocaron las manos.

— ¡_Furnunculus_! —lanzó Rose hacia su prima al ver que intentaba escapar. Grandes ampollas y forúnculos empezaron a aparecer en la pálida piel de la medio-francesa. — Ahora como una buena chica le vas a pedir perdón a esta jovencita.

Alexis abrió mucho los ojos al ver a Victoire echa un guiñapo arrastrándose hacia ella.

— Lo- lo siento. — murmuró.

— Más fuerte Victoire, a menos de que quieras que use un _sonorus_ para que todo el colegio se entere de lo que está pasando aquí.

— ¡Lo siento!

— Así me gusta primita. Ya puedes desaparecer de mi vista. Y como tomes represalias contra ella por esto, acabaré contigo. — ¿Estás bien? — dijo volviéndose hacia la pobre chica. Sus ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos y parecía petrificada en el suelo. Se fijó en la sangre que cubría su brazo y lamentó seriamente no haberle hecho más daño a su prima. — Ven. Te llevaremos con la Señora Pomfrey. No estoy segura de cuán profunda es la herida y si no tenemos cuidado podría quedarte cicatriz.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó Daphne con curiosidad cuando ya estaban llegando a la enfermería. La chica no se había atrevido a hablar en todo el camino y estaba cansada de tanto silencio. — ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? — dijo de broma, pero ella siguió sin soltar palabra. — Rose, tal vez deberíamos asegurarnos primero de que Victoire no le haya lanzado un _hechizo aturdidor _o algo así.

— A-alexis. Me lla-llamo Alexis. — susurró al fin. Algo en su subconsciente le decía que podía confiar en ellas. Y decirles su nombre era lo mínimo que podía hacer para demostrarlas su gratitud.

— Bienvenida al grupo, Alexis.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

— Alexis, pásame el azúcar, por favor. — Alexis levantó la vista de su plato observando a su amiga. Estaba radiante con una camiseta de gasa blanca con detalles en rosa de amplio escote y ajustada debajo del pecho, una chaqueta de punto del mismo color, unos shorts vaqueros y unas botas altas con flecos, al más puro estilo indio. Rose, a su lado, estaba ensimismada leyendo el Profeta, con un aspecto increíblemente dulce con la camisa de gasa de MIU MIU blanca con estampado de flores, cuello ancho cerrado por un lazo rojo y puños del mismo color. A juego llevaba una chaqueta de aspecto suave azul marino, unos vaqueros pitillo y unos taconazos rojos. Se sintió orgullosa al ver que llevaba el fino collar de perlas que le regaló el año pasado.

— Aquí tienes. — dijo tendiéndole el cuenco.

Daphne había elegido su ropa alegando que era su cumpleaños y tenían que cumplir todos sus caprichos, y se sentía algo incómoda. Había pillado a más de uno mirándole descaradamente el pecho, que dejaba muy expuesto el escote de corazón. El vestido a cuadros verdes y naranjas se ajustaba a sus curvas hasta la cintura, desde donde caía hasta el medio muslo en tablas, con la fila de botones por delante. Encima llevaba una chaqueta de punto rosa de manga corta y unos preciosos pep-toes marrones en los pies. No estaba acostumbrada a sentirse tan expuesta.

— Por cierto Alexis, ¿qué tal con mi primo Teddy? Espero que se comporte debidamente durante la hora de guardia. Todas conocemos de sobra su comportamiento en que descubre una chica guapa que no forma parte de su harén.

— No te preocupes. Las guardias están siendo muy tranquilas. — centró la vista en su plato vacío para evitar que Rose leyera la verdad en sus ojos. No quería que fuera a enfrentarse a Lupin y exigirle que hiciera las guardias con ella. Ya había sido suficientemente vergonzoso enviarle una carta para notificárselo y que él ni siquiera se hubiera dignado a responder.

Lo más triste es que Daphne y Rose tuvieran razón y Lupin no supiera siquiera de su existencia.

La lechuza parda de la Señora Parkinson, seguida de otras dos, irrumpió en el Gran Comedor, portando entre todas una gran caja rectangular.

— ¡Por fin, el vestido! —chilló Daphne emocionada, comenzando a romper el precioso lazo de seda amarilla. Pero al notar cientos de pares de ojos puestos en su nuca, decidió dejarlo para cuando estuviera sola en su habitación. Esta vez, el vestido de la Reina de Slytherin iba a ser un misterio hasta el momento de realizar su entrada triunfal.

* * *

— ¡Rose! ¡Alexis! — chilló Daphne buscando a sus amigas con desesperación. ¿Dónde podían haberse metido? Había mirado en la biblioteca, donde Alexis solía pasar la mayor parte de su día aunque fuera sábado, en el campo de Quidditch por si Rose había ido a practicar un poco. Incluso se había pasado por la cabaña del medio gigante Hagrid y eso que le daba un miedo espantoso.

Cuando pasaba por el despacho de Herbología, vio salir a Alexis con una sonrisa radiante y un nuevo libro sobre plantas mágicas, "Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos".

— ¡Lexie! — Alexis dio un bote en el sitio, como si la hubieran pillado en flagrante delito. Al darse cuenta de que era Daphne, dio un enorme suspiro y le concedió una pequeña sonrisa. Daphne bufó. ¿De verdad creía que alguien podría quejarse a la Directora porque pasara una hora todos los sábados tomando el té con el profesor Neville? A la gran mayoría de los alumnos, si no a la totalidad, le parecería un castigo más que una ayuda.

— ¿Me buscabas? — Alexis miró inocentemente a Daphne, sus grandes ojos mirándola felices.

— ¿Qué si te buscaba? Llevo horas dando vueltas por todo el castillo tratando de encontraros a ti y a Rose. Tenemos una grave emergencia entre manos.

— Daph, eres demasiado catastrófica. Estoy segura de que el problema en realidad no es para tanto. — Alexis maldijo no ser tan buena actriz como Rose. Estaba a punto de echarse a reír y tirar por la borda todo el esfuerzo que habían dedicado a mantener el misterio sobre el vestuario de Daphne.

Rose corría por los pasillos, tratando de llegar hasta sus amigas antes de que Alexis metiera la pata. "Tarde, tarde, Rose Weasley" se dijo al acercarse a ellas. A Alexis se le acababa de escapar una risilla y Daphne parecía apunto de estrangularla.

— ¿Te estás riendo de mi desgracia? —la increpó Daphne.

— Lo siento Daphne, no he podido evitarlo. Rose estaba poniendo una cara muy graciosa. — Rose felicitó a su amiga mentalmente, y trató de hacerle llegar su gratitud con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me he perdido?

— ¡No están! —exclamó Daphne desesperada, sentándose en su cama con los codos apoyados en sus muslos y su cabeza gacha. Salió de su aturdimiento tan solo un segundo para señalarles la gran caja que había sobre su cama. — No están. No están.

Rose y Alexis escondieron sus risas detrás de una tos. Su amiga parecía estar recitando un mantra.

— Queda menos de una hora para mi fiesta y no están.

— Claro que no están. — Rose cortó su cantinela sacando de debajo de su cama un bonito regalo envuelto en plata y con un bonito lazo verde alrededor. Al más puro estilo Slytherin. — Porque los tenemos nosotras. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Daph! — Ambas estallaron en risas viendo el desconcierto de su amiga. Daphne las miró furiosa, su rostro tan rojo como el cabello de los Weasley. Si no fuera fisiológicamente imposible, empezaría a salir humo de sus orejas.

— ¡Sois las amigas más crueles del mundo! ¡Me habéis hecho pasar un infierno el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Arpías! ¡Banshees! — Daphne empezó a hacer magia accidental, los objetos siendo lanzados de extremo a extremo de la habitación. Alexis y Rose los esquivaban entre carcajadas hasta que un par de cojines se estamparon en sendas caras. Miraron a Daphne entrecerrando los ojos, mientras ella se miraba las uñas perfectamente cuidadas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. — No hay nada como hacer las cosas una misma ¿verdad?

— Con esa maldita puntería que tienes deberías entrar en el equipo de Quidditch. — dijo Rose antes de escupir una pluma. — Ahora abre el regalo de una buena vez y retira todo lo que habías dicho.

Daphne abrió el regalo con impaciencia, desgarrando sin cuidado alguno el bonito envoltorio. Cuando los magníficos tacones negros con encaje de Louboutin aparecieron ante su vista, soltó el mayor grito de alegría del mundo.

— ¡Gracias chicas! ¡Sois las mejores amigas del mundo! — lloró abrazándolas fuertemente. — Este va a ser el mejor cumpleaños de la historia.

* * *

— Ni hablar, no pienso hacerlo. — dijo Alexis agarrándose al dorado pomo de la puerta con desesperación. Preferiría sujetarse a él con las dos manos, pero Rose tiraba de su otro brazo en dirección a las escaleras.

— Vamos, Lexie, es muy sencillo. Solo tienes que bajar veinte escalones.

— No podéis estar hablando en serio. Me tropezaré y caeré rodando por las escaleras delante de medio colegio.

— No lo harás. Rose irá contigo y si te tropiezas, impedirá que te caigas y hagas el ridículo.

— Oh, qué alivio. De esa forma solo se reirán de mí por ser tan horriblemente torpe.

— Alexis, deja de decir tonterías. Esta noche ni siquiera Victoire sería capaz de reconocerte. Disfruta de esta noche como si fueras otra persona. Vamos, arriésgate. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

— Yo… de acuerdo — suspiró Alexis derrotada. — ¿Seguro que Lupin no estará aquí esta noche, Daph?

— Sí. No tiene invitación y los elfos domésticos tienen el encargo expreso de no dejar pasar a nadie que no tenga invitación. — Rose se sintió increíblemente culpable en ese momento. Odiaba tener debilidad por el mayor de sus primos y haber traicionado a Alexis.

FLASHBACK

¡Rosamund Weasley! ¡Detente ahora mismo! — Rose se detuvo ante la voz de su primo Teddy. No podía creerse su mala suerte. Llevaba tres días esquivándolo con éxito y justo dos horas antes de la fiesta ¡conseguía dar con ella! — He esperado más que pacientemente para recibir una invitación de tu amiga Zabini. Pero no ha llegado. ¿Quieres decirme qué demonios ha pasado?

— Simplemente que no existe tal invitación, Teddy. Y ahora discúlpame pero estoy muy ocupada. Los elfos se han hecho un lío con el menú de esta noche y tengo que ir en su rescate. — La dura mirada de su primo le dijo que no se creía una palabra y que esta vez no iba a tener escapatoria posible.

— Vamos, Rose. Eso no es posible. Incluso James tiene una invitación y eso que tu amiguita le odia a muerte.

— Es… distinto. — Teddy evaluó a su prima con la mirada. Había algo que estaba ocultando y como que se llamaba Teddy Lupin iba a averiguarlo.

— Venga, Rosie. — Dijo poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito. Sabía que su prima jamás había podido resistirse a ella.

— Agghh, Teddy. Tú ganas. Toma una maldita invitación. — dijo furiosa lanzándosela a la cara. No podía creer que su primo hubiera vuelto a manipularla tan fácilmente. — Pero como armes jaleo esta noche, olvídate de que tienes una prima rubia.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

— Vamos, Lexie. Confía un poco en ti misma por una vez. Además, esta noche estás deslumbrante. Vas a dejarlos a todos boquiabiertos. — Y no mentía. Esa noche su amiga brillaba. No había querido ocultar la dulzura de Alexis al prepararla, sino acentuarla. Y desde luego, el look romántico que había escogido hacía ese papel a la perfección.

Había ondulado el cabello de su amiga para hacer un elegante y coqueto recogido años veinte, que dejaba un mechón ondulado más corto a un lado, enmarcando su rostro. Un tenue rosa cubría sus mejillas de forma natural, encajando a la perfección con los labios color coral, el smokey eyes en tonos tierra y el rímel. Había costado un mundo que su amiga accediera a dejarse arreglar por ella, pero había merecido la pena.

Su cuerpo esbelto vestía un modelo de Eli Saab en color lavanda. Era de corte romántico, con un pronunciado escote ovalado de encajes y transparencias que se ajustaba a la cintura con un lazo permitiendo una caída que se adaptara a sus curvas, con algo de cola al final. Como complementos había escogido unos Peep-toes de Louboutin del mismo color altísimos, unos pendientes de incrustaciones de diamantes y un clutch nude. Su mano apretaba con más fuerza de la necesaria una máscara plateada y brillante, que cubriría la zona de los ojos y parcialmente las mejillas, con bonitos filigranas más oscuros y un bonito detalle de plumas lavanda a su izquierda.

— ¿Preparada?

— Nunca.

Alexis empezó a bajar, apoyada en el respaldo marmóreo de las escaleras que conducían a la Sala Común de Slytherin. En un principio todo pareció ir bien, hasta que notó las miradas de todo el mundo sobre su persona. Hubiera tropezado de no haber sido por Rose quien, al darse cuenta de la incomodidad de su amiga, se había inclinado hacia ella como si fuera a hacerle una confidencia, obligándola a apoyar su brazo en el suyo.

— Tranquilízate. — susurró Rose en su oreja. — Vas muy bien. — Alexis deseaba que su amiga tuviera razón. Era muy fácil verlo todo desde la perspectiva de Rose Weasley. Su amiga siempre había adorado ser el centro de atención y esa noche no iba a ser distinta.

Rose había rizado su cabello, recogiendo unos pocos mechones en un moño y dejando uno a cada lado de la cara. Unas plumas negras y amarillas iban enganchadas al recogido. Se había aplicado un suave colorete melocotón, un smokey eyes similar al suyo y un oscuro gloss rosa. Su vestido era palabra de honor de Valentino, en color amarillo escotado, ajustado por debajo del pecho con un cinturón plateado de brillantes con un lazo de raso negro, y de ahí caía suelto hasta los tobillos. A juego llevaba unas sandalias negras de tacón altísimo, una torera de plumas negras, unos guantes cortos del mismo color, un collar de largos diamantes y un anillo con una gran piedra morada. Al igual que ella, se había colocado antes de empezar el descenso una máscara veneciana que solo cubría la zona de los ojos y las mejillas en tonos dorados y plateados, de apariencia delicada y un clutch amarillo de tapa negra.

Alexis se colocó a un lado para ver cómo Daphne bajaba tranquilamente. Si ella estuviera en su lugar, la gente pensaría que había recibido el maleficio de _piernas de mantequilla_ o algo similar. A pesar del orgullo que se leía en su rostro alzado, no era capaz de esconder la sonrisa de felicidad que se asomaba a sus labios con gloss cerisse. Sus mejillas iban tenuemente destacadas con rosa, algo más fuerte debido a su propio arrebolamiento. Sus ojos se veían misteriosos perfilados en negro con un smokey eyes en tonos rosados y, sobre ellos, Daphne sostenía un antifaz metálico plateado. Su cabello, recogido en un elegante trenzado griego del que escapaba un bonito cairel sobre su hombro, iba adornado por una pequeña tiara y un tocado de plumas negras y lavandas. Dejaba por tanto visibles unos delicados pendientes de estrellas. Su vestido, un Marchesa en color negro, se ajustaba como un guante a su figura. Una capa de gasa cubría parcialmente sus hombros, unida a su pecho por un broche con forma de lazo. A Alexis le pareció que tenía un aire a la sofisticada Audrey Hepburn, con los guantes hasta el codo, una pulsera de plata y diamantes y el clutch negro.

Daphne se vio instantáneamente rodeada por una multitud. Empezó a hablar brevemente con cada uno hasta que un rato después, divisó la cabellera rubia de su amigo Scorpius.

— ¡Felicidades, Daph! — Scorpius saludó a su amiga con un sonoro beso en la mejilla. — Veo que te gustó mi regalo — dijo señalando la pulsera que llevaba la morena.

— Es preciosa Scorp. Pero no tenías que haberte molestado.

— Tsk, Daph. Pensaba que mentías mejor. — Scorpius se rio de la mirada ofendida de su amiga, para desconcierto de los que esperaban para ofrecerle sus felicitaciones — Ambos sabemos que si no te hubiera hecho un regalo habrías puesto una foto con mi cara para practicar tiro al blanco. —Scorpius se quedó paralizado en el sitio, su risa cortada bruscamente, sus ojos fijos en un punto situado tras Daphne. Esta se volvió intrigada. Solo había una persona capaz de afectar a su amigo de esa manera. Y no se equivocaba. Scorpius tenía la vista clavada en la figura de su amiga Rose, quien era conducida por un apuesto moreno a la pista de baile. Con un suspiro, volvió la vista hacia el Gryffindor, quien tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión.

— Rose está preciosa esta noche. — susurró, sin conseguir apartar los ojos de la coqueta rubia. Se movía grácilmente alrededor de la pista como toda una bailarina, encandilando con su sincera sonrisa a todo joven situado a su alrededor. Y le dolía, le torturaba, que esa sonrisa ya tuviera dueño y ese no fuera él, sino el estúpido enmascarado que se había atrevido a desafiarlo sacando a bailar a Rose. SU Rose. Porque aunque ya no estuvieran juntos, aunque ella le odiara, aunque llevara más de un año sin dedicarle otra cosa que no fueran insultos; para él siempre sería Su Rose. — ¿Es feliz? — Daphne le miró alzando una ceja, pero Scorpius no se atrevía a poner voz a la auténtica pregunta: "¿Es feliz sin mí?"

— ¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas tú mismo? — porque lo que es ella, estaba comenzando a hartarse. Estaba aburrida de tener que hacer el papel de detective privado para Scorpius, que quería saber sobre cada minuto del día de su rubia amiga; estaba cansada de ver como de su amigo quedaba tan solo una sombra de lo que fue, porque aunque físicamente estuviera bien, mentalmente estaba destrozado; exasperada de oír decir a su amiga que todo estaba bien cuando ni siquiera era capaz de mirar a Scorpius si la situación no requería que lo insultase.

— Sabes perfectamente que ella jamás aceptaría hablar conmigo y mucho menos bailar.

— Bueno, Rose no tendría que saber que está bailando contigo, ¿no? Además, lleva encima ya dos shots de vodka. Es ahora o nunca. — Scorpius miró agradecido a Daphne.

— ¿Te han dicho ya que eres la mejor amiga del mundo? — dijo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. La Slytherin se alegró de ver por fin una auténtica sonrisa en el rostro del Gryffindor y el brillo del coraje que caracterizaba a los leones en su mirada.

— Sí, me lo dicen a menudo. — dijo sonriéndole altiva. Lo evaluó detenidamente con la mirada, hasta que frunció graciosamente la nariz, como cada vez que tenía una de sus grandes ideas. — ¿Sabes? El moreno no se vería del todo mal con tu tono de piel. — le guiñó un ojo a su amigo, deseando enviarle todas las oleadas de buena suerte que pudiera tener encima.

Siguió dando la vuelta a la sala como toda buena anfitriona, vigilando que todo saliera perfecto al tiempo que saludaba y mantenía breves charlas con los alumnos más prestigiosos de Hogwarts. Después de un par de horas de la misma rutina, decidió que se había ganado un más que merecido descanso.

Se retiró a uno de los reservados que había creado con estilo de tienda romana, dejando la máscara sobre la mesa que ocupaba el centro de la estancia. La única iluminación la proporcionaba la sensual llama de una vela con aroma a cacao, un olor denso y especiado que liberaba los sentidos. Cogió una botella de Bourbon de la mini nevera situada en una esquina, se quitó los tacones y se tumbó en el triclinium. Benditas fueran Alexis y sus ideas. Con un suspiro de placer, balanceó la copa y se bebió de un trago su contenido, disfrutando de la repentina sensación de calor que la invadió.

— El Bourbon fue creado para disfrutar de su sabor y su textura con paciencia, no para bebérselo de un trago. — una ronca e hipnótica voz masculina sacó a Daphne de su estado de sopor. Una imponente figura varonil surgió entre las sombras, como un depredador que observa a su presa antes de lanzarse sobre ella. Una máscara de demonio veneciana cubría la mayor parte de sus facciones, dejando a la vista solo un severo mentón y unos labios sensuales que esbozaban una sonrisa torcida. Según se alejaba de las sombras, iba pudiendo distinguir más detalles. Su cabello oscuro como el ala de un cuervo le rogaba que hundiera sus dedos en él, y unos ojos oscuros, tal vez pardos, pues la poca iluminación no le dejaba apreciarlo con claridad, la recorrían hambrientos.

— Bueno, soy una alumna aventajada. Aprendo muy rápido. — Daphne sabía que debía salir del reservado cuánto antes o tal vez, ponerse furiosa ante la interrupción y lanzarle al invitado no deseado un _mocomurciélago_. En ningún caso debería estar acercándose al extraño como una polilla seducida por la luz.

James miró a Daphne incrédulo. Llevaba toda la noche observándola, esperando pacientemente a que culminara su labor como anfitriona. Se había colado con facilidad en uno de los reservados y se había ocultado hasta que ella había aparecido. Llevaba toda la maldita semana con el beso grabado a fuego en su mente y necesitaba volver a su rutina ya. Sus fans se quejaban de su falta de atención, lanzándosele encima a la menor oportunidad para intentar atraerlo de nuevo a sus camas. Y él, mientras tanto, se estaba volviendo loco por un estúpido beso y rechazando invitaciones cada vez más escandalosas. Todo volvería a la normalidad después de haberse saciado de ella, de haberla degustado a sus anchas. Tan seguro estaba de su éxito que había aceptado la invitación de Nina de reunirse con ella después. James Sirius Potter era un mujeriego y seguiría siéndolo hasta el día de su muerte, y ninguna fémina con aires de princesa iba a cambiar eso.

Trató de pasarse la mano por el pelo, bufando de frustración al notar que la máscara se lo impedía. Había estado esperando el momento perfecto para aparecer ante la Slytherin, pero su boca había sido más rápida que sus pensamientos al verla relamiéndose los labios con placer. Y allí estaba, parado ante ella como otro de los idiotas a los que la morena conseguía seducir solo con una mirada o un coqueto jugueteo con su pelo. Porque lo que nunca hubiera esperado es que Zabini se acercara a él con el mismo deseo que invadía su propio cuerpo grabado en sus ojos. Sabía que ella había bebido, y no únicamente la copa de Bourbon y que debería comportarse noblemente y alejarse de ella, pero James Potter no era un caballero y Daphne Zabini estaba adorable con las mejillas arreboladas y sus enormes ojos mirándolo aturdidos. Sin apenas tocarla, pues sabía que en el momento que lo hiciera realmente no sería capaz de pensar racionalmente, la colocó de espaldas a él y cubrió sus ojos con un pañuelo de seda negra. Y al fin, pudo quitarse la máscara y mostrarse ante ella como su acérrimo enemigo y no como un misterioso enmascarado, aunque ella no pudiera verlo realmente.

Acercó la boca a su oreja, rozando con sus labios la sensible piel.

— Creo que este es el momento perfecto para darte mi regalo de cumpleaños. — Daphne tembló, una mezcla de excitación y miedo, que fue aumentando a medida que él dejaba de tocarla y se apartaba. Pasó varios segundos a la espera en los que su mente se llenó de imágenes de posibles finales para ese momento, y no le gustó lo que vio. ¿Y si ahora le estaba sacando fotos para publicarlas en "El diario de Hogwarts"? ¿Y si todo era un ardid de Dobbs o Victoire o cualquiera de sus secuaces que solo pretendía ridiculizarla el día de su cumpleaños?

— Creo que esto no ha sido una buena idea. Hace diez minutos que quedé en verme con mis amigas en los baños para discutir cómo estaba yendo la noche y pronto me echaran en falta si no aparezco. — Unos generosos labios rozaron los suyos, haciéndola estremecer.

— Mentirosa— susurró James esbozando una sonrisa pícara que ella no pudo ver. Reclamó sus labios antes de que ella tuviera tiempo siquiera de abrir la boca. — Me decepcionas Zabini. Pensaba que el engaño era algo natural de la casa de las serpientes.

— Hasta donde a mí me consta, astucia y falacia no son sinónimos. — James sonrió. Incluso en las situaciones más controvertidas, Daphne sacaba a relucir su lado más Slytherin. Con lo que no contó, es con que la mente de Daphne empezara a atar cabos con tan breve intercambio de palabras, pero así fue. El tono pícaro, la boca que siempre parecía estar sonriendo, esa manera de retarla…— ¿Pott…?— Sin previo aviso, James salvó la distancia que los separaba.

El primer contacto de sus labios, violento y ardiente, anuló cualquier reproche que ella hubiera querido formular. James enredó bruscamente su mano en el cabello de Daphne, deshaciendo el intrincado peinado en apenas un instante, mientras con la derecha la apretaba contra él. La besó como si fuera a devorarla, abriéndole los labios con su lengua hambrienta. La ahogó con su feroz exigencia en un acto de posesión. Y ella se rindió a él, abriendo la boca lentamente y dejando que su lengua comenzara una erótica danza con la suya. James soltó un gemido grave, aflojando al momento su vigoroso abrazo. Su beso se volvió más lento y profundo, y ella se derritió en sus brazos. Él le separo las piernas y deslizó ligeramente su rodilla entre ellas, mientras sus manos ascendían y descendían por su espalda. Y Daphne se dedicó a sentir, invadida por la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo esbelto y musculoso. Una oleada de nuevas sensaciones se abatió sobre ella, dejándola sin aire. Lo único que logró hacer fue aferrarse con más fuerza al cuerpo de él, deslizando con torpeza sus dedos sobre su torso hasta llegar a la pajarita roja, que deshizo para tener mayor acceso a su nuca y poder enredar al fin los dedos en las lustrosas hebras negras.

El flash de una cámara rompió el momento, seguido de una risilla femenina. James se separó de Daphne levemente, furioso con la persona que había invadido su intimidad de esa manera, y colocó a la Slytherin tras de sí, cubriendo su identidad con su cuerpo.

Daphne se alarmó. Se sentía más indefensa que nunca, sin poder ver que o quien había provocado que el cuerpo de Potter se pusiera tan tenso. Tanteando con los dedos, trató de deshacer el nudo del pañuelo.

— No te lo quites — oyó susurrar a James. "¿James? ¿En qué momento Potter había pasado a ser James para ella?" Trató de calmarse, convenciéndose a sí misma de que sólo había sido un error fruto de la angustia que la recorría en ese momento.

— No te molestes, James. Sé perfectamente que se trata de Daphne Zabini.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Nina? — La voz de James fue fría y tajante, y Daphne se estremeció.

— ¿Habíamos quedado, recuerdas Jamsie Pooh? Hace cinco minutos. — James maldijo su estupidez.

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Llevo esperando este momento toda la noche. — Daphne podía oír los pasos de Potter alejándose de ella. No sabía por qué estúpida razón le dolía que el Gryffindor hubiera quedado con Nina, pero lo hacía. Un horrible pensamiento aumentó su calvario. E iba cobrando fuerza y consistencia según la voz de Potter se volvía más seductora y la risilla coqueta de Nina salía a relucir. Todo, el supuesto regalo de cumpleaños, la supuesta pose de protección hacia ella y su molestia con la perrita faldera de Victoire había sido todo un teatro para demostrar ¿qué? ¿Qué hasta la Reina de Hielo, como la llamaba mucha gente, podía caer en los brazos de James Sirius Potter?

Llena de rabia, se quitó el pañuelo de los ojos. Y lamentó haberlo hecho. Ver a Potter besar a Nina con la misma intensidad con la que la había besado a ella la repugnó. Negándose a sí misma el dedicarle a Potter uno más de sus pensamientos, cogió la botella de Bourbon y salió lo más dignamente que pudo del reservado.

Mientras bebía en la tranquilidad de su cuarto, una sonrisa irónica se deslizó por sus labios. Sí, se había cumplido su deseo de cumpleaños, pero no le gustaba el precio que había tenido que pagar. Con un poco de suerte, mañana habría olvidado todo.

* * *

— ¿Desea algo de beber, señorita? — Alexis alzó la vista alarmada. Un pequeño elfo doméstico con simpático esmoquin estaba parado frente a ella, con una bandeja varias veces su diminuto tamaño y más de una docena de copas con variado contenido. Con un suspiro de alivio, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud y cogió un Cosmopolitan bajo la atenta mirada de los enormes ojos verdes del personajillo.

Alexis no se relajó completamente hasta que el elfo hubo desaparecido entre la multitud. Miró la copa, la cuarta de la noche, mientras su cuerpo era invadido por una sensación agridulce. Había conseguido escabullirse de la multitud tras el revuelo que se había formado con la entrada de Daphne y ahí, en una esquina, llevaba desde entonces, pasando desapercibida. Pero aunque esa era su intención, llamar la atención lo menos posible, le dolía que resultase tan fácil aun cuando su amiga Rose se había esmerado arreglándola para hacerla lucir, según palabras de la rubia Weasley, "espectacular".

Borró todo pensamiento con una sacudida de cabeza y se dedicó a observar a las parejas que se movían elegantemente de un extremo a otro de la pista mientras disfrutaba de su copa y de la sensación cálida que dejaba en su cuerpo el rojizo líquido. Sin embargo, el contacto de un duro cuerpo masculino contra el suyo rompió la efímera imagen de seguridad en la que se había visto envuelta. Evitar que su cuerpo diera un respingo de sorpresa resultó imposible, pero consideró un pequeño triunfo el no haber derramado la copa de la impresión. Sin volverse del todo hacia él, le observó de reojo. No podía saber con seguridad quién era, pues una máscara negra cubría la parte superior de su cara hasta los pómulos. El cabello oscuro como el ébano estaba peinado hacia atrás de forma impecable y a pesar de sus nada desdeñables 167 centímetros, él conseguía sacarle, al menos, una cabeza. Y que el anticuado pero impoluto esmoquin marcara a la perfección una figura más que atlética solo aumentaba sus crecientes ganas de salir corriendo.

Él debió darse cuenta de su disimulado escrutinio, porque esbozó una tenue sonrisa divertida. Tanto que Alexis pensó que se la había imaginado. Se sonrojó al verse atrapada in fraganti, pero eso no impidió que su nariz esbozara un mohín de molestia. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad planeando una y mil formas de espantar al joven.

— Ni te molestes en poner a trabajar esa aguda cabecita. — Alexis cortó la línea que estaban siguiendo sus pensamientos, sobresaltada. Estaba segura de que no había usado _legeremancia_, porque no había sentido la repugnante sensación invasiva en su mente. Y sin embargo había conseguido leerla como un libro abierto. Tras la máscara, alzó una ceja, intrigada. — Es imposible que tu delicada constitución sostenga mucho más tiempo esta pesada columna.

— No soy tan frágil cómo crees. —Alexis empalideció al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Tras oír cómo se burlaba de ella, las palabras habían fluido libremente. Ni siquiera había tenido un segundo para pensar en lo que iba a responder. Su boca había actuado por sí sola. De nuevo. Y lo único que había conseguido había sido retarlo y no espantarlo como era su pretensión inicial. Merlín sería demasiado misericordioso con ella si dejara que en ese instante la fulminara un rayo.

Miró a su non-grato acompañante y se sorprendió al ver que parecía tan desconcertado como ella. Acaso él… ¿la conocía? Buscó algo que le resultara familiar en las duras líneas de la mandíbula o los severos labios, pero sólo consiguió que sus mejillas se sonrojaran furiosamente cuando sus ojos toparon con los suyos al final de su escrutinio. Era una mirada fría, casi indiferente, pero Alexis creyó vislumbrar algo cálido palpitando en las profundidades pardas.

— Demuéstralo entonces. — dijo él, ofreciéndole su mano. Alexis miró la mano masculina de largos dedos de pianista. Unas casi imperceptibles manchas de tinta los cubrían y eso le dio algo más de confianza. Ella misma había pasado sus buenos minutos tratando de eliminarlas de sus propios dedos tras hacer la tarea de Slughorn. Y no conocía mucha gente que, como ella, hiciera la tarea un sábado. Él siguió el camino de su mirada, observando sus propias manos y la enfrentó de nuevo, esta vez con el desafío claramente grabado en sus pupilas.

— Yo… No creo que sea buena… idea. — la decepción apareció durante un par de segundos en sus ojos, pero enseguida volvió a ocultar sus sentimientos. De nuevo sólida piedra le devolvía la mirada. Y Alexis se sintió culpable. — No-no es por ti. Es que… toda esa gente…

— Gallina.

— ¿Cómo has dicho? — él esbozó una tenue sonrisa ante su perplejidad.

— He dicho ga-lli-na. Si no te atreves si quiera a poner un pie en la pista… Es que eres toda una cobarde.

— ¿Y qué pasa con la columna? ¿Estás dispuesto a cargar con las culpas si el techo se desmorona sobre nuestras cabezas? — Alexis jugó su última carta, rezando porque diera resultado. Tal vez él creería que estaba loca y se marcharía o…

— Creo que asumiré ese riesgo. — dijo él esbozando una sonrisa torcida, esta vez sincera y que llegó a sus ojos. "Una bonita sonrisa" decidió Alexis. Tenía la manía de fijarse en las sonrisas de la gente. Al fin y al cabo, fue una sonrisa lo que la llevó a enamorarse de Lupin, y una sonrisa fue a su vez lo que la puso en el punto de mira de Victoire.

— Está bien. Pero solo un baile. Y después me dejarás de nuevo en mi rincón para que pueda pasar el resto de la noche a mi manera. —masculló tratando de sacar a relucir algo de orgullo Slytherin tal y como Daphne y Rose harían. La referencia al animal emplumado no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

Posó suavemente su mano sobre la de él, mucho más grande y fue conducida a la pista de inmediato. Estaba segura de que lo hacía para evitar que cambiara de opinión, cosa que había sucedido en el mismo instante en que vio a una pareja de Hufflepuffs cotillear señalándola descaradamente con el dedo. Y el pequeño tirón que dio inseguramente hacia atrás solo sirvió para que él afianzara su agarre sobre ella.

Las delicadas notas del "vals de las flores" de Tchaikovsky inundaban el salón y Alexis suspiro de alivio. Podría bailar un vals con los ojos cerrados si quisiera. Desde pequeña, su abuela se había empeñado en que lo propio para una señorita era saber bailar a la perfección y estar preparada para los bailes en sociedad. Una idea que en su momento le había parecido bastante anticuada, pero ahora agradecía profundamente las interminables horas con el profesor de baile.

Enlazó la mano izquierda con la suya y la derecha sobre su amplio hombro. Sintió una cálida mano sosteniéndole el talle y acercándola a él, quedando demasiado cerca. Sus mejillas se arrebolaron y se negó a mirarle a los ojos mientras comenzaban con los elegantes pasos de la danza. En una de las vueltas, vio a Rose guiñándole un ojo mientras seguía grácilmente los movimientos de su compañero, un apuesto moreno. Con más confianza, se dejó llevar por la música y disfrutó como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Era la primera vez que se sentía libre entre un mar de gente, y la sensación le gustaba. No estaba segura si se debía a ese vals en concreto, que le evocaba una de sus películas favoritas, "El Cascanueces" y la hacía sentirse como Clara en medio del cuento de hadas; o su acompañante, que la guiaba con maestría a lo largo de la pista sin obligarla a soportar charlas y coqueteos incómodos. Sea cual fuere la razón, se había olvidado completamente de la restricción de un baile e iba disfrutando ya su séptimo.

Él la estrechó más fuertemente contra sí, haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran y Alexis alzó la vista sorprendida y se ruborizó bajo la apasionada mirada masculina. Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros y aun así, ella se sentía incapaz de apartarse. La pozos oscuros del desconocido la tenía hechizada y su cabeza bullía de actividad ante lo que estaba por venir. Un beso. Su primer beso. "¿Notaría él su torpeza?" Era probable, aunque Rose le había repetido una y mil veces que no se preocupara, que se dejara llevar y todo iría bien. Él debió leer la inquietud en su mirada, porque afianzó el agarre sobre su cintura y se inclinó hacia ella, sus narices rozándose, sus alientos mezclándose.

— ¡Ey, Magnus! — Harold Dingle posó la mano en el hombro de su amigo, quitándose la máscara dorada con alivio. Sin embargo, la helada mirada que recibió a cambio le dejó petrificado. — Siento molestarte, pero dos chicas de cuarto han intentado colarse y han hechizado las dos estatuas de la entrada. — Al ver como Magnus, quien ya se había quitado su propia máscara, fruncía el ceño, tragó saliva. — Sabes que no te hubiera molestado si no se requiriesen tus deberes como Premio Anual.

— Está bien. — masculló pasándose una mano por la cara con frustración. — Discúlpame. — Alexis se quedó parada en medio de la pista, boquiabierta. ¿Había estado a punto de dar su primer beso y tenía que ser con Magnus Bates? ¿El cubo de hielo de Hogwarts? No era muy dada a los motes, pero ese le iba al Ravenclaw como anillo al dedo. ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de mirarle a la cara de nuevo?

— ¿Alexis? —Rose se había detenido a su lado, preocupada. La sacó de allí y la llevó a la barra, donde un elfo correteaba de un lado para otro para cumplir los pedidos lo más rápidamente posible. No le gustaba pedirle cosas a los elfos domésticos; en eso sin duda había salido a su madre, pero no tenía más opción. — Barnabas— dijo leyendo la pequeña plaquita dorada que llevaba colgada de la chaqueta del traje. — ¿Podrías servirnos una botella de ginebra Nº0 London Dry Gyn, por favor? — Cuando Rose se volvió hacia su amiga, sabía que le esperaba algún que otro reproche.

— ¿Una botella?

— Créeme, si pudieras verte ahora mismo pensarías lo mismo que yo. ¿Qué ha pasado? Hace un rato parecías divertirte.

— Magnus Bates. Estaba bailando con Magnus Bates, Rose. — Alexis dio las gracias a sus todavía buenos reflejos y cogió la botella de ginebra que había resbalado de las manos de Rose.

— ¿Estás segura de que era cubito-de-hielo-Bates, Lexie? Podrías haberte confundido con toda esa gente y el ajetreo…

— Se quitó la máscara, Rosie. Estoy 100% segura de que era él. — dijo mientras le daba el primer trago. La gente estaba empezando a dispersarse y volver a sus salas comunes. — ¿Dónde has dejado a tu acompañante? Que estaré un poco confundida ahora mismo pero no me he olvidado de cómo lo mirabas.

— Le he dicho que me diera unos minutos para hablar contigo. — Trató de restarle importancia al asunto, pero fue imposible. — Ha sido tan raro, Alexis… He sentido la misma conexión que tenía con Malfoy. Esa extraña atracción que hace que solo con una sonrisa te tiemblen las rodillas y te recorra una oleada de deseo que…

— ¡Basta, Rose! — le reprochó Alexis, cubriéndose las orejas infantilmente. — No necesito saber todo eso. ¿Sabes ya quién es?

— Eso es lo más raro de todo. Se trata de Cameron Mclaggen.

— ¿Mclaggen? Creí que dijiste que tenía el mismo cociente intelectual que una babosa. ¡Ah! Y eso sin olvidar su singular cualidad de ser más pesado que una plaga de bundimuns.

— ¿De verdad dije todo eso?

— Sí.

— Fui horriblemente cruel. — dijo compungida Rose.

— Eso parece.

— ¿Sabes, Alexis? Me encanta tu sinceridad, pero a veces deberías plantearte soltar alguna mentira piadosa.

— Lo que tú digas, Rose. — Alexis rodó los ojos con aburrimiento. Estaba harta de que Rose y Daphne le reprocharan el ser tan sincera. — Volvamos a Mclaggen, por favor. ¿Qué ha hecho para que cambies de opinión tan drásticamente?

— No sé. La primera hora me estaba sacando de quicio hablando de sí mismo y, después de que se fuera a saludar a unos amigos, ha vuelto muy poco él.

— ¿Poco él?

— Sí. Ya sabes. No ha mencionado ni el Quidditch, ni su enorme patrimonio ni ha vuelto a decir una sola palabra de sí mismo. Parecíamos uno solo en la pista de baile y predecía cada uno de mis movimientos a la perfección. Y se ha interesado por mí y por lo que me gusta. ¡Incluso me ha preguntado por mis flores favoritas! Ha sido tan…— suspiró Rose, soñadora.

— ¿Malfoy? — Rose se sobresaltó al oír el apellido de su ex-novio.

— ¿Qué pasa con Malfoy?

— Nada. Es solo que la descripción que has hecho de Mclaggen me ha recordado a él. —Una amarga sensación había recorrido a Alexis al oír hablar así a Rose. Algo le decía que había gato encerrado y su intuición no le había fallado nunca.

— No digas tonterías, Alexis. — la regañó Rose como si fuera una niña pequeña y no una jovencita de dieciséis años. Aunque el tono jocoso que empleó no llegó a sus ojos azules. Voy a ir a buscarlo que debe estar ya subiéndose por las paredes.

Alexis vio como Rose se alejaba, inquieta. El extraño comportamiento de Mclaggen, si es que en realidad se trataba de Mclaggen, tenía la clarísima firma de Daphne Zabini. Dio otro trago a la botella, buscando a su amiga con la mirada. Nada. Ni rastro de la cumpleañera. Y eso que, durante la última hora, la Sala Común parecía haberse ido vaciando a una velocidad vertiginosa. Un par de parejas seguían bailando acarameladas en la improvisada pista. "Demasiado acaramelados" pensó viendo con disgusto a dos de ellos metiéndose mano. Potter se estaba dando el lote con Donovan descaradamente en una esquina, aunque por lo menos no habían llegado al nivel del dúo oculto tras uno de los sofás. Alexis podía oír claramente los gemidos de placer de esos dos y, sabía que como Prefecta, era su deber separarlos. En cualquier otra ocasión no se hubiera atrevido pero, tras casi media botella de ginebra ingerida, Alexis estaba incluso emocionada con poder ejercer su cargo en ese momento.

— _Aguamenti_— Alexis esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa al ver cómo la pareja se separaba abruptamente.

— ¿Pero qué…?— La chica era una de las secuaces de Victoire, cómo no. Y no cualquiera. Ante ella estaba nada más y nada menos que Dominique, despeinada, con el maquillaje corrido y con el ajustadísimo vestido rojo bajado hasta las caderas. Y su compañero era… ¿August Longbottom? Alexis miró sorprendida a uno de los pocos chicos, por no decir el único, al que podía llamar amigo, quien se encontraba ante ella sin camisa y con la cremallera de los elegantes pantalones negros desabrochada. Sintió sus mejillas calientes de vergüenza y desvió la mirada. —Vaya, vaya. ¿Pero qué puede traer por aquí a una mosquita muerta como tú, Nott? ¿Quieres unirte, tal vez? — Alexis no se dejó amilanar por Dominique. Por una vez, era ella la que llevaba la mano ganadora.

— Para tu información, Dominique, resulta que soy Prefecta. — Alexis se subió la falda del vestido, tratando de sacar la placa que tenía enganchada en la liga, una de las buenas ideas de Rose. "O no tan buenas" pensó al pillar a su amigo mirándole embobado la porción de piel ahora visible. — ¡August!— gritó con la cara completamente roja, cubriéndose apresuradamente las piernas de nuevo. Dominique, claramente ofendida, le dio un codazo. —Y por la potestad que me confiere ese cargo, vais a estar castigados hasta Navidad alimentando a los escregutos de cola explosiva de Hagrid.

— ¡Pero Alexis, no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Somos amigos, maldita sea!

— Puedo y quiero hacerlo, August. Tú más que nadie conoce lo mal que me ha tratado siempre Dominique y ¡vaya sorpresa! Me encuentro a uno de mis amigos liándose con ella. — Alexis se giró, dándoles la espalda para irse. — Y para asegurarme de que ambos aprendéis la lección… ¡_Aliento de pimienta_! ¡_Traga-babosas_!

Alexis se dirigió al baño con pasos algo inseguros en busca de tranquilidad, satisfecha de haber dejado a August con un aliento horrible y a Dominique vomitando babosas. Milagrosamente, consiguió llegar al servicio sin derramar ni una gota de líquido. Se acercó a uno de los elegantes lavamanos, cubierto por un enorme espejo de fino marco plateado que trazaba delicados motivos florales. Con cuidado deshizo el precioso recogido, dejando que lo largos mechones rubios cayeran en cascada por su espalda y con un suspiro de alivio, masajeó su nuca, cerrando los ojos con placer. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, chilló asustada, volviéndose rápidamente hacia el intruso que le había mostrado el espejo.

"Tranquilízate Alexis. Esto solo puede ir a mejor." Malditas Rose y sus películas muggles de asesinos en serie, posesiones y monstruos con apariencia humana. Se quedó muy quieta, sosteniendo la estúpida botella de ginebra que la había metido en ese lío. Al notar que el extraño se acercaba, retrocedió lentamente, hasta que sintió la fría superficie del lavamanos contra su espalda. "Cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez. Todo esto no es más que una pesadilla". Uno, dos… Los pasos seguían acercándose. Tres, cuatro… Sentía su imponente presencia frente a ella, como si sus cuerpos estuvieran a un suspiro de tocarse. Cinco, seis… Sintió su aliento cálido chocando contra su frente, haciéndola estremecer. Siete, ocho…Dio un respingo al sentir unas grandes y fuertes manos masculinas cogiéndola firmemente de la cintura y alzándola hasta sentarla con delicadeza en el lavabo. Nueve… Diez.

Alexis abrió lentamente los ojos y durante unos segundos, fue incapaz de parpadear. Definitivamente solo podía estar dentro de un sueño, porque frente a ella se hallaba Teddy Lupin desnudándola con la mirada. A ella y no a Victoire.

El fulgor blanco de la luna que atravesaba las vidrieras que trazaban "la persecución de Dafne", bañaba la armoniosa superficie de sus mejillas y su frente, y perfilaba los duros ángulos de su nariz principesca y su barbilla, cuadrada y enérgica. Su cabello rubio parecía mucho más oscuro desde esa distancia y sus ojos azul verdoso, más azules que verdes en ese instante, brillaron de forma descontrolada según se cernía sobre ella cual león sobre su presa. Pero el hechizo en que la había sumido la luz de la luna se rompió en el mismo instante en que él alzó la mano para colocarle un ondulado mechón tras la oreja y rozó la máscara. Por supuesto, Teddy Lupin no sabía que la chica a la que contemplaba era Alexis Nott, su compañera de guardias, la misma de la que se había burlado sin siquiera conocerla.

Desvió la mirada de él, incómoda y dio un trago a la olvidada botella, lamiéndose los labios para recoger cualquier gota que hubiera escapado, sin darse cuenta del efecto que causaba ese inocente gesto en el chico.

Teddy Lupin perdió cualquier capacidad de raciocinio en el momento en que la vio. Su extraordinaria belleza lo había dejado totalmente fuera de combate. Su mente se quedó en blanco; la voz se ahogó en su garganta. Era una ninfa, tal vez la mismísima Dafne, que había hecho que el imponente dios Apolo perdiera la cordura y que ahora, aburrida, decidía atormentarlo a él por sus múltiples pecados. Le resultaba imposible hilvanar dos pensamientos, petrificado ante sus resplandecientes ojos grises, su piel lechosa y el fulgor pálido de su pelo, que le caía en forma de cascada por los hombros. Desplazó la mirada hacia sus delicados y finos brazos y se detuvo a la altura de su escote, sintiendo un dolor angustioso.

El escote adornado con encaje de su vestido de baile tenía un corte bajo y ovalado, y exhibía de forma maravillosa la plenitud de sus pechos redondos y adorables. Se le hizo la boca agua mientras miraba fijamente las curvas de su cuerpo. Aquello bastaría para volver loco a cualquier hombre.

Pese a que sus almendrados ojos grises y sensuales hacían pensar en una lascivia aún por explotar, percibía la frescura juvenil de su espíritu al tenerla cerca de él.

Conocía de memoria los rostros de la mayor parte de chicas de Hogwarts y estaba seguro, a pesar de su estado de ebriedad, de que nunca la había visto. Si así hubiera sido, en ese instante estaría desnuda en su cama, cubierta a penas por la traslúcida sábana, esperando por él; y no tentándolo con su traviesa lengua en uno de los numerosos baños del castillo. Pero ella no parecía sentir los mismo, pues sus ojos, que hace unos segundos le miraban azorados, ahora lo evitaban, la decepción grabada a fuego en ellos. ¿Esperaba a otra persona? ¿Un chico tal vez? Daba igual, porque a partir de ese momento sería solo suya.

Sin previo aviso, salvó la distancia que los separaba, la estrechó bruscamente entre sus brazos y reclamó sus labios antes de que ella tuviera tiempo siquiera de abrir la boca.

El primer contacto de sus labios, implacable y fogoso, anuló las ilusiones infantiles que ella tenía de besos dulces por parte de gentiles pretendientes. Teddy enredó bruscamente su mano en el cabello de Alexis mientras con la derecha la apretaba contra él. Ella se puso rígida y llevó las manos a sus hombros para empujarle, pero en cambio, acabó apoyando las manos en él antes de rendirse con un suave murmullo. Enredó sus finos dedos en su nuca, rozando el corto cabello dorado y con timidez, trató de seguirle el ritmo torpemente.

Teddy le pasó la lengua por el labio inferior. Sabía a chocolate y ginebra; dulce y picante a la vez. Notaba el pulso de la joven bajo la punta de los dedos, su respiración como agua hirviendo sobre la piel. No se resistió cuando la instó a abrir los labios y gimió cuando él deslizó la lengua en su boca y no dejó ningún rincón por explorar. Cuando su lengua topó de forma vacilante con la de él, Teddy soltó un gemido grave. La abrazó más fuerte, de forma que los pechos de ella se aplastaron contra su torso. Y aunque la sujetaba con firmeza, por dentro Alexis sentía que caía en un profundo abismo donde solo estaba él. Estaba totalmente en su poder, y el placer que le provocó aquella repentina indefensión la alarmó.

Él siguió besándola durante unos deliciosos segundos, hasta dejar su boca quieta rozando la de ella. Alexis quería seguir experimentando todas esas nuevas sensaciones, pero sentía los párpados increíblemente pesados y la oscuridad cerniéndose sobre su mente. Cuando Teddy abrió los ojos, deseando recorrer con sus labios cada centímetro de esa piel marfileña, se detuvo consternado al ver que su compañera estaba dormida. Suspiró resignado y la abrazó, dejando que ella se acomodara entre sueños en su pecho. El cabello rubio le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla y antes de pensar si quiera en lo que estaba haciendo, sus dedos cobraron vida y empezaron a acariciar las largas y sedosas ondas rubias. Sin querer, rozó la tira que sujetaba la máscara, y la tentación de soltarla y ver por fin en toda su plenitud el delicado rostro femenino invadió su mente.

— ¡Teddy! Al fin te encuentro. — El Gryffindor rodó los ojos y se volvió hacia la alta figura de Nina. La sonrisa satisfecha y el pelo revuelto eran signos claros de cómo había pasado las últimas horas.

— Veo que al fin has conseguido una noche con James. Enhorabuena. — Teddy impregnó cada palabra de sarcasmo. — Lo que no logro comprender es que haces aquí entonces. ¿James ya se ha aburrido de ti?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! De hecho él es el que me ha enviado a buscarte. — repuso ella "inocentemente".

— Pues dile que estoy ocupado.

— Parecía importante. Creo que era algo relacionado con Rose. — Nina se felicitó mentalmente. En unos meses saldría de Hogwarts y podría dedicarse por completo a su carrera de actriz.

— ¿Con Rose? — Teddy la miró, interrogante.

— No me mires así. Yo no sé nada más. Tendrás que preguntárselo tú mismo. — al ver que el Gryffindor seguía dudando, jugó su última baza. — Si lo que te preocupa es tu juguete, yo cuidaré de él hasta que vuelvas.

Teddy la fulminó con los ojos, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir con ella. Se volvió hacia la belleza que lo había cautivado y con cuidado, la cargó en sus brazos y la depositó en el suelo. Rozó los rosados labios con los suyos, deseoso de probar su sabor por última vez.

— Volveré por ti, Princesa.

Nina vio con satisfacción salir a Teddy, acercándose a la rubia que dormía plácidamente, ajena a la tormenta que se cernía sobre ella. Con un tirón suave para evitar despertarla, le arrancó la máscara y contuvo un chillido de sorpresa al saber por fin quien era la estúpida que se había atrevido a desafiar a Victoire.

— Vaya, vaya. Pero si es la mosquita muerta, de nuevo. —Victoire entró en el baño, una mueca bailando en sus labios.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella? — Nina se volvió hacia su amiga, notando como sostenía con demasiada fuerza la varita en su mano derecha. Victoire no respondió.

— ¡_Obliviate_! —un rayo verde impactó contra Alexis, quien por toda respuesta, suspiró.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? — preguntó Nina, sorprendida.

— No me mires así. Sólo le he borrado los recuerdos de la última media hora. Alexis Nott no recordará haber estado con Mi Teddy y por el momento eso es suficiente. Si le hago daño físico, no solo ella, sino también la estúpida de mi prima y la chica Zabini empezarán a investigar con lupa cada suceso de esta noche. — Nina miró con admiración a Victoire. A ella jamás se le ocurriría nada tan brillante. — Ahora escóndete. Si la despierto y te encuentra aquí, todo el esfuerzo no habrá servido de nada. — Nina corrió a esconderse en uno de los servicios mientras que Victoire se situaba lo más cerca posible de la puerta.

— ¿Qué le diré a Lupin cuando vuelva? — desde luego, ella no quería ser la que se enfrentara a la ira y frustración del Gryffindor.

— ¡Oh, por favor! — bufó Victoire, fulminando con la mirada a Nina. Si no fuera porque la Hufflepuff era una gran aliada y le convenía que no fuera demasiado lista, se habría deshecho de ella en ese instante. — Dile simplemente que te distrajiste un minuto y cuando quisiste darte cuenta, ella ya no estaba. _Ennervate_—Alexis despertó súbitamente, sobresaltada.

* * *

— ¡Cameron! — Scorpius se dio la vuelta, volviéndose con una sonrisa hacia la preciosa rubia. Esquivando y empujando, consiguió abrirse paso entre la gente hasta quedar frente a ella. Rose le dirigió una coqueta sonrisa, pero esta no llegó a sus ojos. Puede que la rubia fuera buena escondiendo sus sentimientos e inquietudes, pero durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, había aprendido a leerla lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuándo algo la inquietaba. Rose alargó el brazo para cogerle la mano y toda la tensión desapareció de su dulce rostro. Él se la llevó a los labios, inclinó la cabeza y le besó la palma. Cada mes sin ella había sido una tortura, pero merecían la pena solo por este momento con ella.

— ¿Has hablado con Alexis? — Scorpius supo que se había equivocado el mismo instante en que Rose enarcó una de sus finas cejas. Su naricilla se arrugó infantilmente, como cada vez que se concentraba mucho en algo o planeaba alguna de sus bromas. Scorpius maldijo en silencio. Había sido un completo estúpido. Mclaggen era demasiado narcisista como para fijarse en alguien que no estuviera dentro de su círculo más próximo y la inocente amiga de Rose estaba a años luz del mismo. — ¿He dicho algo malo?

— En realidad… no. — empezó, dubitativa. Su cabeza bullía de actividad y no conseguía poner orden a sus pensamientos. Cameron la confundía. ¿Cómo podía ser el chico que tenía ante ella el idiota que hace un rato no paraba de hablar de su futura carrera meteórica en el ministerio por sus fantásticas aptitudes y porte gallardo? — Es sólo que…

— ¿Alexis es tu amiga, no? ¿Por qué no deberían interesarme las personas más cercanas a la chica que me vuelve loco? — Al ver la chispa de emoción en los ojos de Rose suspiró aliviado y su corazón empezó a latir furiosamente en su pecho. Se alegraba de saber que sólo él, Scorpius Malfoy, tenía el poder de emocionar a Rose Weasley. Pero no se le escapó el toque de desconfianza que aún latía en la mirada azulada.

— ¿De verdad te interesa lo que haya hablado con Alexis?

— Me interesa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, Rose. — la sinceridad de sus palabras la dejó estática, sin habla. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por primera vez en meses y se maldijo interiormente por su estupidez. El ataque increíblemente directo del Gryffindor la estaba desarmando totalmente y no podía permitírselo. Solo había dejado que sucediera una vez, cuando aún era lo suficientemente estúpida para dejar que la enamoraran y que su corazón estuviera en manos de una persona que tenía el poder tanto de cuidarlo como un tesoro como de romperlo en mil pedazos. Y Malfoy ya le había demostrado con creces lo peligroso que podía ser eso. Se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara y fue consciente del gesto herido del chico.

— Tanta charla me resulta aburrida. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo más interesante? — Rose le miró pícaramente, mordiendo sensualmente sus labios. Y Scorpius se sintió más que tentado de obedecerla, pero no quería que todo sucediera de esa forma. No le gustaba que Rose se pusiera a la defensiva con él. No iba a permitírselo. Posó la mano en su mejilla, mirándola a los ojos ferozmente y maldiciendo la máscara que le impedía disfrutar de sus delicadas facciones.

— Rose, no voy a permitir… — Su voz sonó áspera, con una furia latente pero firmemente controlada. Sin embargo, una voz masculina que conocía muy bien lo cortó.

— Rose, aléjate de Mclaggen en este mismo instante. — James Sirius Potter, con la camisa por fuera, mal abrochada y el cabello revuelto interrumpió lo que suponía era el inicio de una intensa charla.

— ¿Por qué debería? A mí también me apetece divertirme, P-R-I-M-I-T-O.

— James…— interrumpió Scorpius. Lo que menos le apetecía era estar en medio del fuego cruzado. Las discusiones entre Rose y James no solían acabar muy bien para los espectadores.

— Cállate, Mclaggen. Y quita tus sucias manos de mi prima. —James estaba furioso, pero Scorpius estaba seguro de que no se debía solamente a su instinto sobreprotector con su familia.

— Vaya, ¿ahora soy Mclaggen? — preguntó escéptico. — Vale que nunca hayamos sido los mejores amigos, Potter. Pero pensé que al menos nos tolerábamos.

— Eso solo vale para el campo de Quidditch.

— Muy maduro, James. — intervino Rose. ¿Por qué James y Teddy podían revolcarse con cualquiera pero no aceptaban que ella hiciera lo mismo? La sacaban de sus casillas.

— Rose, no pienso decírtelo más veces. Apártate de Mclaggen.

— Resulta que no quiero, Jamsie. — Dedicó a su primo una sonrisa ganadora y de repente agarró a Mclaggen de las solapas del sobrio traje negro y tiró hacia ella a un sorprendido Scorpius, que se dejó hacer, intrigado por lo que pretendía la rubia. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera reaccionar, la boca de ella se pegó a la suya, caliente y fuerte. Y delante de todos, incluido su primo, profanó sus labios y le dio un beso digno de la mejor de las amantes. Sin embargo, cuando Rose fue a separarse, dispuesta a enfrentarse a su primo James por su atrevimiento y sacarle un poco de quicio, Scorpius no se lo permitió.

El beso que había comenzado de forma brusca se tornó más suave y seductor. Scorpius la besó más profundamente, abriendo los labios de ella para que recibiera en su boca la caricia lenta e inquisitiva de su lengua.

A su alrededor comenzaban a alzarse murmullos de sorpresa, y Scorpius no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se comportaría la gente si supieran que en realidad, Rose Weasley no estaba besando al idiota de Mclaggen sino a él, un Malfoy. Cuando Scorpius enredó la mano de forma sensual en su cabello, Rose se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de aquel alboroto. Él la agarró de la nuca mientras su boca se inclinaba sobre la suya con anhelante exigencia; las manos de ella se aferraron débilmente a sus anchos hombros. Se sentía perdida. Todo en Cameron Mclaggen le recordaba a Scorpius Malfoy; su forma de tocarla, la calidez de sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo… Incluso el sabor explosivo de su boca, una mezcla de whiskey y menta atraía el recuerdo del rubio de nuevo a su mente. Y por lo que le parecieron tan solo unos instantes, se dejó llevar. Le abrazó el cuello y lo besó de nuevo, esta vez con más firmeza. Cuando Scorpius le rodeó la cintura, el delgado cuerpo de Rose tem bló contra el de él. Dejó que su lengua jugara y sedujera, que bailaran una erótica danza juntas.

Scorpius, sorprendido y extasiado, se rindió a su voluntad, deseando sa tisfacer todos los deseos de Rose. Ella gimió mientras lo saboreaba más profundamente, acariciándole el cabello con los dedos. Deslizó las manos por su mandíbula, su cuello, recorriendo el borde del cuello de su camisa, anulándole la capacidad de raciocinio; entonces, repenti namente, se detuvo y se echó hacia atrás. Ya se había dejado llevar por los recuerdos suficiente por un día y sabía que más tarde se recriminaría por ello, pero aun así, se acercó a la oreja de Mclaggen frente a un James más rojo que el cabello de los Weasley y a punto de estallar.

— Mañana por la tarde, junto al sauce. — susurró Rose, rozando la sensible piel de la oreja con los labios.

"Si consigo salir vivo de esta", pensó Scorpius mirando a su mejor amigo James. Con una ágil finta, logró esquivar el puño que iba directo a su mandíbula.

**Aclaraciones: **

— Bundimuns: criatura que se escurren entre las tablas del suelo y por detrás de los zócalos y constituyen una plaga en las casas. Su presencia es delatada por una emanación de olor a podrido. Tiene apariencia de hongo con ojos, pero cuando se asusta se escabulle con sus numerosas patas larguiruchas.

— Los hechizos y maleficios los he puesto en cursiva.

— Sobre el capítulo anterior, no sé si el despacho de Slughorn está efectivamente donde dije. Sé que el de Snape estaba de camino a las mazmorras, pero me parece que ambos profesores tienen una personalidad muy diferente, así que me pareció difícil que hubieran querido un sitio similar.

Espero que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo. Como veis, seguí la línea de mi anterior fic y ha tenido lugar el cumpleaños de Daphne (aunque en distinta fecha). He querido poner un poco de las tres parejas, a ver si os gusta como ha quedado la cosa. Yo, al menos, estoy bastante contenta con cómo ha quedado. No he puesto nada sobre Hermione, pero tengo intención de compensarlo en el próximo capítulo; si no este hubiera resultado demasiado largo.

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que he estado de vacaciones en un pueblo pequeño de Galicia y, además de que no tenía internet en la casa que alquilamos, tampoco tuve mucho tiempo de escribir porque junto con mi familia, hemos estado el mes entero de excursiones, haciendo rutas y dando paseos por las playas de la zona.

Y ya para acabar, me gustaría dar las gracias a Hermy Evans Black y a Megan555 por sus fantásticos reviews que me han sacado una sonrisa y me han emocionado ;) También a Victoire Black por animarme a participar en su foro sobre la Tercera Generación y a Marian Dominguez y a Sasha2121 por pasarse por mi fic.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Esperaré vuestros reviews dándome vuestra opinión con ansiedad! Besos.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo. He tardado un poco más en subirlo porque tenía que recuperar algunas asignaturas en la universidad y porque este fin de semanas han sido las fiestas de mi pueblo. Y debo decir que… ¡paso limpia a segundo curso! Así que solo me queda agradecerles por la paciencia que han tenido esperando este capítulo. Y quiero que sepáis que me he puesto un tope máximo de tiempo para subir el capítulo de un mes. Jamás tardaré más de eso y, como habéis podido comprobar hasta ahora, tampoco llego a ese plazo para subirlos. Yo misma soy una lectora de fanfiction y me pone de los nervios esperar por continuar una historia.

Como siempre, las aclaraciones sobre el capítulo y los agradecimientos están al final.

Besos mágicos;

The Chronicles of Cissy Black

**Cap. 3. 26 de Septiembre**

Scorpius entró como un vendaval al baño de Myrtle la Llorona. Daphne le esperaba tranquilamente sentada sobre uno de los lavabos, los labios apretados como única muestra de su enfado. A pesar de la fiesta de la noche anterior, tenía una apariencia impecable, casi regia, con un vestido de dos piezas, una hasta debajo del busto en color blanco, de tirantes romanos y profundo escote en "V" y la falda marrón suelta hasta los pies, dejando a penas visibles unas sandalias "de gladiador" del mismo color. Su cabello caía en cascada sobre su pecho y espalda, semi-recogido con un pañuelo a juego con el vestido, a modo de diadema y una cadena de oro con un llamador de ángel caía centrando la vista en sus pechos.

— Lo siento mucho Daph; no sabes lo que me ha costado esquivar a James y a Teddy. — sabía lo mucho que odiaba su amiga que la hicieran esperar, pero era mejor enfrentarse a la furia de Daphne que a la ira mortífera de los Gryffindors si se enteraba de que alguien había "mancillado" a alguna de sus primas. Él mismo había sido testigo de cómo James había estado a punto de convertir en castrati al primer novio de Rose, Damocles Belby y al segundo, Jason Coote y al resto de la larga lista de pretendientes de la Slytherin.

— Ahórrate las excusas Malfoy y cuéntame qué demonios le ha pasado a tu cara. — Daphne miró con ojo crítico el tono violáceo que poseían ahora la mandíbula y el pómulo derecho de Scorpius. — O mejor, déjame adivinar. Seguiste mi consejo y suplantaste a Mclaggen. Conociéndote seguro que el idiota sigue encerrado dentro de alguna de las armaduras del castillo.

— Y no te equivocas en tus suposiciones. ¿Cómo sabes que metí a Mclaggen en una armadura?

— Scorp, te conozco desde que ibas en pañales y siento decirte que eres bastante predecible. Querías vengarte de él a toda costa y ¿qué mejor castigo para un claustrofóbico que estar encerrado dentro de un ajustado armazón? — Daphne había empezado a dar vueltas, pensativa y Scorpius pudo ver el momento exacto en que había averiguado el resto. Una sonrisa de superioridad apareció en los labios femeninos junto a los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo habitual. — El resto fue cosa de Potter. Te vio con Rose y actuó tan impulsivamente como siempre. ¿Quién sino daría tal espectáculo?

— Exacto. Empiezo a pensar que eres descendiente de Trelawney o algo así, Daph. — se burló Scorpius. Daphne frunció los labios ofendida y fulminó a su amigo con la mirada.

— Y una vez aclarado todo, espero que tengas una buena razón para levantarme a las ocho de la mañana un domingo.

— ¿No crees que a James le resultaría raro verme con las marcas que debería lucir Mclaggen?

— Sigo sin entender mi papel en esta historia. — dijo Daphne centrando su vista en sus cuidadas uñas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, pero una sonrisa maliciosa bailaba en sus labios.

— Daph te lo ruego, no me hagas decirlo. — gimió Scorpius, mirando implorante a su amiga, quien seguía ignorándolo olímpicamente.

— Empieza a largar, leoncito.

— Está bien. Pero te advierto que pienso cobrármela, serpiente rastrera. —Scorpius fulminó a Daphne con la mirada, pero la apartó justo antes de comenzar a cavar su propia tumba. — Necesito que cubras los moretones con maquillaje, Daph. — la Slytherin comenzó a reírse frente a un indignado Scorpius cuyas mejillas habían empezado a sonrojarse. Oh, sí. Daphne pagaría cada maldito segundo de humillación.

— Buen chico. — susurró burlona dándole un par de leves golpecitos en la cabeza. — Has acudido a la persona adecuada.

— Permíteme dudarlo. — Daphne ignoró su comentario, rebuscando en su bolso el pequeño estuche de cosméticos. Obligó a su amigo a sentarse en uno de los lavabos y, cuidadosamente, fue cubriendo el moretón de la barbilla a pequeños toques con una esponja impregnada en base de maquillaje. Cuando decidió que el resultado era impecable, procedió con su mejilla derecha. Tan concentrada estaba que no prestó atención al silencioso estado del Gryffindor. — Daph…

— ¿Si, Scorpius?

— Necesito que robes uno de los frascos de poción multijugos que Slughorn guarda en su despacho. — mientras hablaba, una de sus manos se coló dentro del bolso de la Slytherin, cogiendo la varita hecha con madera de parra y núcleo de pelo de veela.

— Claro, Scorp. — contestó mientras daba los últimos retoques a su obra. Sin embargo, al terminar y ver la expresión de triunfo en la cara de Scorpius, estuvo a punto de chillar. — ¿¡Estás loco!? Ni hablar.

— Es tarde para retractarse Daph. Tengo un valioso rehén en mi poder. —Scorpius hizo bailar la elegante varita en sus manos mientras veía con regocijo creciente la furia en el rostro de su mejor amiga.

— Scorpius…

— Ah, ah, Daph. Te dije que me vengaría.

— Pero no me imaginé que sería tan pronto. — bufó frustrada la morena. — Además, ¿para qué demonios necesitas tú poción multijugos?

— Resulta que tengo una cita con Rose.

— Creo que lo que en realidad quieres decir es que mi buena amiga rubia tiene una cita con Mclaggen.

— Un detalle sin importancia. — repuso Scorpius obtusamente. Daphne le miró reprobadoramente.

— Scorp, no puedes hacerte pasar por Mclaggen todo el curso.

— Lo sé.

— Tienes que terminar con esto hoy mismo.

— Sabes que Rose va a matarme, ¿verdad?

— Tranquilo, estaré allí para recoger tus pedacitos. — Abrazó a Scorpius, tratando de transmitirle fuerzas para lo que tenía que hacer. — Igual las cosas no van tan mal como piensas. Has intentado darle espacio y no ha funcionado. Tal vez sea hora de pasar a una táctica más agresiva.

* * *

— ¡Detente, Nott! — Alexis apresuró el paso, tratando de esquivar el huracán rubio fresa de Dominique Weasley. — ¡He dicho que te detengas, mosquita muerta!

Pero, por una vez, Alexis desobedeció. Era domingo, se había levantado con la peor resaca de su vida y todavía sentía su cabeza confusa por la noche anterior. Y para colmo, Dominique venía a torturarla. Esquivó torpemente a dos Hufflepuffs, sabiendo que su salvación se encontraba doblando la siguiente esquina. Sin embargo, una punzada en la sien la hizo doblarse de dolor, obligándola a detenerse y apoyarse en la pared, esperando que el dolor pasara.

— ¿Es qué además de mojigata eres sorda o algo así? — preguntó irritada la Weasley al alcanzarla. Alzó una de sus cejas gruesas, llenas, largas y rubias al ver el rostro pálido y afectado de Alexis. Eran el rasgo más potente en su rostro y evocaban el recuerdo de Audrey Hepburn en Sabrina o Vacaciones en Roma. — Estás horrible.

— Yo… Lo siento — murmuró Alexis avergonzada. Había estado a punto de salir corriendo de la habitación al ver que Daphne no estaba en su cama y lo único que se había permitido a sí misma antes de salir en busca de la morena que le debía unas cuantas explicaciones era darse una rápida ducha y vestirse decentemente con una blusa rosa, una falda de cintura alta y vuelo con estampados florales y unos peep-toes marrones. En ese momento no se había preocupado por las más que probables ojeras que luciría su rostro o su cabello más revuelto de lo habitual.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

— Bueno, soy Prefecta. Y debería ser un ejemplo de correcta apariencia y comportamiento.

— Oh, cómo olvidar que eres Prefecta.— bufó Dominique con rencor.—Si no fuera por esa estúpida P dorada que luces ahora mismo en el pecho no me hubiera pasado toda la noche vomitando babosas. ¿Tienes una gemela malvada o algo así? Porque la fiera que me enfrentó anoche con uñas y dientes no es la mosquita muerta que tengo delante.

— Yo… Puede que me excediera un poco en mis funciones.

— En el fondo fue divertido ver cómo nos dabas una paliza. Resulta aburrido ser la que sale airosa siempre. Se pierde la motivación, ya sabes. — Alexis abrió mucho los ojos.

— No creo que Victoire piense lo mismo. — murmuró.

— Bueno, Victoire no está aquí. Y créeme, lo que menos nos conviene ahora mismo a las dos es que ella ande cerca. — Alexis fue una testigo muda de cómo el rostro de Dominique se puso repentinamente serio. — El único propósito de que esté aquí parada hablando contigo mosquita muerta, es para ponerte sobre aviso. Si tratas de vengarte de mí con lo que viste ayer, te arrepentirás.

— Tranquila. Ver babosas saliendo de tu boca fue suficientemente gratificante. —Alexis estaba orgullosa de su respuesta. Recordar esa parte de la noche anterior le había transmitido algo de valentía.

— Sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso. — Alexis vio estupefacta como las mejillas de Dominique adquirían un tímido color rojizo.

— Tampoco pienso tomar ventaja de eso.

— Vamos. ¿Ahora me vas a decir que te han beatificado o algo así? — Preguntó Dominique escéptica. Pero al ver los grandes e inocentes ojos de Alexis mirándola con incomprensión, estuvo a punto de gritar de desesperación. — Llevo haciéndote la vida imposible desde hace más de cinco años, ahora se te presenta la oportunidad de devolverme la jugada. ¿No se te ha pasado ni por un momento por la cabeza la idea de vengarte? Con lo que viste e hiciste ayer podrías hundirme si quisieras.

— No. Ni por un instante. — dijo Alexis sin parpadear.

— ¿Es que no tienes sangre en las venas? Incluso yo querría vengarme de mi misma por cada insulto y desprecio que te he dedicado si fuera tú. — Dominique la cogió por lo hombros y la zarandeó, tratando de inculcar algo de perspectiva en esa irritantemente virtuosa mente.

— Ya he dicho que no pienso ejecutar ninguna acción en tu contra. No te voy a negar que me encantó salir vencedora de nuestro encuentro ayer o que me encantaría ver a Victoire tragarse sus palabras de vez en cuando. Pero aprovecharme del amor que sentís tú y August sería demasiado rastrero.

— ¡Ja! ¿Amor dices? Tu amiguito Longbottom no es más que un entretenimiento. Yo me divierto, él se divierte y luego cada uno por su lado. Tenía el capricho de probar lo que era estar con un empollón. — Alexis se sonrojó incómoda y miró molesta a la Weasley. Estaba segura de que Dominique mentía, pero también sabía que nunca tendría el valor de luchar por August y dar la espalda a su grupo de arpías. Tras soltar un enorme suspiro, se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda.

— No creo que él piense lo mismo. Deberías sacar algo de esa valentía Gryffindor y aclarárselo. — Dio el primer paso para alejarse de ella, pero defender a su amigo pudo más que sus deseos de salir corriendo de ahí. — Puede que August no sea tan popular como Malfoy, tan hermoso como Lupin o tenga el encanto bésame-el-culo-Potter, pero es un gran chico y se merece que alguien tenga el valor de luchar por él. — Dominique la miró sorprendida. Alexis parecía una loba protegiendo a sus cachorros.

— Deberías predicar con el ejemplo entonces.

— ¿Cómo dices? — preguntó sorprendida Alexis. Dominique la había dejado totalmente desarmada.

— Estás estúpidamente pillada por Lupin desde que tenías once años. Y lo único que haces es mirarlo con ojos de corderito degollado y suspirar.

— Eso no es cierto. Puede que en el pasado estuviera ligeramente enamorada de él, pero eso no se aplica a la realidad. Odio a Teddy Lupin, detesto todo lo que simboliza y me repugna su manera de tratar a las mujeres como si fueran pañuelos desechables.

— Mientes. Yo lo sé, Victoire lo sabe y Rose y Daphne lo saben. Parece que a la única a la que has conseguido engañar es a ti misma.

— ¡No es cierto! — chilló Alexis cubriéndose los oídos como una niña pequeña.

— Sabes que lo es. Y te voy a decir algo más. ¿Sabes por qué Victoire te ataca solo a ti de entre todas las jóvenes de este colegio que suspiran por Lupin? Porque eres la única que de verdad teme que se lo arrebate.

— Te equivocas. — Alexis bajó las manos lentamente, esbozando una sonrisa irónica. — Teddy Lupin ni siquiera sabe que existo.

Alexis dejó a Dominique con la palabra en la boca y se apresuró a mezclarse con la multitud. Las duras palabras de la Weasley aún resonaban en su cabeza como una especia de burla contra los esfuerzos que había dedicado durante los dos últimos años para expulsar a Teddy Lupin definitivamente de su mente y su corazón. Porque el Gryffindor y ella no estaban hechos para estar juntos, como él mismo le había demostrado.

FLASHBACK

Alexis miraba indecisa el gran cuadro de un bodegón que tapaba la entrada a las cocinas del castillo. Sus manos inquietas, sinónimo claro de las dudas que asaltaban su mente, estrujaban entre ellas los más de 21 centímetros de pergamino en los que había anotado concienzudamente cada uno de los pasos para preparar unos deliciosos cupcakes de San Valentín. Se permitió cerrar los ojos un segundo, tratando de tomar una decisión que, aunque pudiera parecer una simple tontería dicha en voz alta, significaba un gran paso para ella.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la decisión estaba profundamente grabada en sus pupilas y, antes de que sus inquietudes volvieran a asaltarla y la hicieran desistir de su empeño, acarició con el índice de su mano izquierda la pera dibujada en pálido verde en el retrato, haciéndola cosquillas. El pequeño fruto empezó a temblar de regocijo y ante sus ojos, se transformó en el pomo de una puerta. Alexis lo vio todo con ojos brillantes de ilusión. Definitivamente, adoraba la magia en cada una de sus facetas, incluso en cosas tan pequeñas como la transformación que allí había tenido lugar.

Con paso cauteloso, pues no quería alarmar a los cientos de elfos que trabajaban en las cocinas de Hogwarts, fue abriéndose paso por un estrecho pasadizo que se abría a una nave de techos altos y abovedados. Una enorme chimenea en plena ebullición ocupaba uno de los extremos de la sala, y ollas y cacerolas de todas clases y tamaños se apilaban en las paredes. Largas mesas idénticas a las del Gran Comedor, la estancia que se situaba justo encima, recorrían de punta a punta el lugar y los elfos se turnaban trajinando entre ellas y los fogones.

El calor allí resultaba bastante desagradable, pero no se amilanó. Se quitó con cuidado la chaqueta de lana blanca con grandes botones de colores y la dobló cuidadosamente sobre el bolso negro, quedando en un sencillo polo color gris, unos shorts vaqueros y unas botas altas marrones. Lamentó haberse puesto las gruesas medias negras, pero el castillo era muy frío a esas alturas del año. Carraspeó ligeramente tratando de llamar la atención de las eficientes criaturas y la incomodidad la embargó al verse observada por los grandes y redondos ojos de cada ser mágico que allí trabajaba.

— Yo… — empezó dubitativa. — Esto… Buenos días. — Alexis no pudo evitar que una risilla nerviosa se le escapara y rezó porque su sonrisa resultara lo suficientemente efusiva como para granjearse un par de horas de estadía junto a ellos. Pero no fue eso lo que impulsó a Hokey, la elfina doméstica de cortos cabellos rubios y designada por Minerva Mcgonagall como jefa de cocina, a aceptarla de buen grado en sus cocinas, sino la inocencia que transmitían sus mejillas encendidas y la timidez de sus cálidos ojos grises, centrados en algún punto junto a la chimenea.

— Buenos días. ¿Qué la trae por aquí? — la elfina había aparecido con un sonoro "plop" ante Alexis, y la observaba analíticamente con sus enormes y redondos ojos azules.

— O-oh, bueno. — murmuró Alexis torpemente, sonrojada por la atención que se le estaba dedicando. El cabello claro, rubio champagne y cortado a ras de los hombros, se agitó siguiendo los nerviosos movimientos de la Slytherin. — Soy A-alexis, Alexis Nott. Encantada de conocerte. De conoceros. — se apresuró a corregir, sacándoles sonrisas dulces a los elfos. Hokey observó fascinada como sus compañeros parecían haber caído bajo el tierno encanto de la joven alumna, a la que miraban con adoración.

— Soy Hokey, la jefa de cocina. — la elfina alzó dubitativamente la mano, esperando la reacción de Alexis. Muchos magos, a pesar del gran número de innovadoras leyes en defensa de los elfos domésticos y otras criaturas similares, se negaban a rebajarse a mantener un trato con ellos. Sin embargo, la Slytherin apretó la pequeña y huesuda mano de la elfina entre las suyas, aliviada de que lo peor hubiera pasado. — ¿En qué podemos ayudarla, Señorita Alexis?

— Yo…Bueno, veréis… yo… ¡Quiero-hacer-una-postre-de-San-Valentín! —Alexis lo dijo de corrido, de forma casi ininteligible, pero la elfina consiguió entenderla. Sabía lo que vendría ahora; había pensado una y otra vez en todos los escenarios posibles tras su declaración, y el mejor de todos es que los elfos domésticos estallaran en carcajadas y la tomaran por otra de las tantas chicas que se pasaban el día cuchicheando y tratando de llamar la atención del chico que le gusta de las formas más… inadecuadas. Probablemente creyeran que iba a echar _Amortentia_ al pastel.

— ¡Oh, qué dulce! — chilló emocionada Hokey, mirando a Alexis con los ojos brillantes y las manos entrelazadas, poniéndose a dar saltitos. — ¡La Señorita Alexis está enamorada! ¡La Señorita ha traído el amor a nuestras cocinas! — Alexis, azorada, no supo que responder y pensó que iba a desmayarse cuando otras tantas voces la corearon con un suspiro y un "¡oh!" muy tierno. — La Señorita ha acudido al lugar adecuado. Hokey se encargará de todo, sí señor. ¿Dígame, en qué pensaba? Una tarta de vainilla con glaseado de calabaza, tal vez? No, no. Demasiado arriesgado. ¿Un pastelillo de limón? Tampoco, demasiado sencillo. Tiene que ser algo más sorprendente. ¡Ya sé! ¡Un parfait de cerveza a la miel!

— Un… ¿Parfait? — preguntó Alexis, confusa. Ni siquiera sabía qué era eso. — En realidad yo… ya tengo la receta. — le tendió a la elfina el pergamino. Ella procedió analizando la receta con ojo crítico y al final esbozo una sonrisa entusiasta.

— Serán los cupcakes de terciopelo rojo pues. — aceptó la elfina dado un saltito de emoción. — su chico debe ser alguien extremadamente dulce. — Alexis parpadeó aturdida, pero no creyó conveniente corregir a la emocionada elfina. Aunque ella no definiría a Teddy Lupin como alguien dulce, sí sabía, por su propia observación y los cometarios de su amiga Rose, que el Gryffindor adoraba el chocolate. Y como Molly, la abuela de Rose les dijo una vez, "a los hombres se les gana por el estómago, mis niñas". —La Señorita podrá pasarse por aquí en un par de horas y Hokey se encargará de que todo esté dispuesto para dárselo a tu enamorado.

— ¡No! — exclamó Alexis, haciendo que la elfina alzara una ceja sorprendida. Alexis se puso tan roja como el cabello de los Weasley. — L-lo siento mucho. So-solo quería hacerla yo, con algunas indicaciones.

— ¿La Señorita no confía en la habilidad de Hokey? — preguntó extrañada la elfina.

— ¡No, todo lo contrario! Sé que si lo hicieras tú, el resultado sería mil veces mejor, pero, pero… quería que fuera algo mío. Él es muy popular y todas las chicas le hacen regalos o le compran dulces exóticos o de grandes chefs, pero quería que el mío resultara especial.

— Hokey entiende y ayudará a la Señorita. — dijo la elfina con determinación. — Debe recogerse el cabello y acompañarme. —Alexis obedeció rápidamente, haciéndose un moño informal y desenfadado. Los mechones más cortos enmarcaban su rostro, y la Slytherin lamentó no haber sido más previsora y haber cogido algunas horquillas cuando sintió que el pegajoso calor provocaba que se le pegaran a la frente. Siguió a la elfina hasta el final de una de las largas mesas y no dudó en fruncir infantilmente la nariz al ver lo cerca que estaba de la chimenea. Iba a derretirse ahí dentro, pero ni siquiera se planteó quejarse. Comenzó a sacar algunos ingredientes y herramientas que había traído en su bolso por no ser demasiado comunes, como el cortapastas en forma de corazón o el colorante en pasta rojo. La elfina procedió a sacar el resto, orgullosa de lo previsiva que había sido la joven.

— Vendré de vez en cuando a ver cómo va la Señorita, pero si le surge alguna duda, no tema llamarme.

— Mu-muchas gracias, Hokey. — dijo Alexis sinceramente antes de ponerse a la labor. Se acercó a uno de los tantos hornos que había distribuidos alrededor de la sala y lo puso a precalentar a ciento ochenta grados, con los moldes para los cupcakes dentro. Al volver a la mesa, comenzó a mezclar los ingredientes, rezando por conseguir elaborar una miga muy fina que era la que le daba el nombre de "terciopelo" al postre.

Con ayuda de una batidora eléctrica de varillas y a media potencia, batió la mantequilla y el azúcar hasta que la mezcla le pareció suficientemente cremosa y añadió el huevo, integrándolo bien. En otro cuenco batió cacao en polvo, el colorante rojo y extracto de vainilla y lo añadió a la anterior mezcla.

A velocidad baja añadió leche y harina, con tan mala suerte que la mano que sostenía firmemente la batidora acabó llena del polvo blanco y sin darse cuenta, se retiró el cabello de los ojos con la misma, dejando un rastro blanco por la frente y la mejilla izquierda. Cuando Hockey llegó tras haber incorporado el vinagre y el bicarbonato, la elfina no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa maternal al ver el aspecto tan adorable de la jovencita.

— La Señorita lo tiene todo bajo control — observó tras fijarse en la textura uniforme de la masa. — Hokey está orgullosa de ver lo bien que se desenvuelve en la cocina.

— ¡Oh, no es para tanto! —exclamó Alexis turbada. — No es la primera vez que hago algo de repostería. — Aunque en la mansión de su familia ni su padre ni su abuela le permitirían nunca pisar las cocinas, había pasado encerrada muchas horas ayudando a la vieja Molly para ocultarse de la numerosa familia de Rose.

Hokey la ayudó a rellenar los moldes de papel y a cerrar el horno antes de que una explosión resonara en el otro extremo de la cocina.

— Lo siento, debo ir a ver el alcance del desastre. La pequeña Lina todavía no controla muy bien todo aquello relacionado con calderos.

Todavía riéndose de lo sucedido, Alexis empezó a preparar el glaseado de crema de queso mientras se horneaban los pastelillos. Batió el Icing Sugar y la mantequilla y añadió la mouse de queso, cuidando que la mezcla no quedara demasiado líquida. Al terminar, como todavía le quedaban casi quince minutos para poder sacar del horno los dulces, se puso a elaborar los corazones de fondant que irían decorando los cupcakes.

Cogió un trozo de fondant y lo tiño de rojo con Suggarflair Extra Red, lo amasó bien con las manos y estiró la bola con el rodillo. Con el cortapastas consiguió las diez formas de corazón y las dejó secar. Cuando se dirigió hacia el horno se vio salpicada en el pelo, la cara y la camiseta con chocolate. Una pequeña elfina de cabello negro azulado recogido en dos trenzas, cubierta de cacao la miraba con una sonrisa de disculpa.

— Lo-lo siento mucho. — dijo tendiéndole un paño para que se limpiara lo mejor que pudiera.

— Lina supongo. — Alexis sonrió a la pequeña elfina que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, tratando de restarle importancia. — Mmmm, este chocolate está exquisito.

— ¿De-de verdad la Señorita lo cree? — hipó la elfina, sorbiéndose la nariz.

— Por supuesto. — afirmó Alexis antes de alarmarse mirando el reloj. — ¡Lo siento, pero tengo que sacar los cupcakes antes de que se quemen!

Tras dejar que se enfriaran un rato en el que aprovechó para comer un sandwich de pollo y saciar la horrible sed que le producía el calor de los fogones con zumo de calabaza, procedió a decorarlos. Colocó la crema en una manga pastelera de boquilla ancha y, presionando esta contra el centro del cupcake, dibujó una espiral hacia afuera. Lo remató con un corazón de fondant y espolvoreó unos sprinkles rojos por encima de la crema de queso. Tras repetir el proceso nueve veces más, contempló su obra, satisfecha. Aunque ni de lejos tenían la apariencia de cualquier dulce de alta repostería, tenían buen aspecto y un olor dulzón muy apetecible.

— ¡Lo conseguí! — chilló emocionada, dando saltitos de alegría. Dio un sonoro beso a Hokey, quien se puso más roja que un tomate y se puso a tararear una canción mientras colocaba los pastelillos en una bonita caja roja.

— Alexis, ¿estás ahí? — Rose apareció a la entrada de las cocinas, seguida de Daphne, quien hizo un gracioso mohín con los labios al notar el horrible calor.

— ¡Rose, Daphne! — gritó Alexis, asomando su cabeza entre la multitud de elfos domésticos que admiraban su trabajo.

— ¡Por Merlín, Lexie! ¿Qué te ha pasado? — Daphne observó boquiabierta a su amiga y Rose no tardó en hacer lo mismo. Alexis, siempre muy cuidadosa con tener una apariencia correcta, llevaba el cabello despeinado y parcialmente cubierto de chocolate, que también parecía haber llegado a su camiseta, a su nariz y a su barbilla; y una de sus mejillas y parte de su frente estaban cubiertas de harina. Parecía mucho más joven de sus recientes catorce años. — Tienes que arreglarte un poco. No puedes presentarte así ante Lupin.

— No hay tiempo. — masculló Rose. — Mi primo está a punto de dirigirse al entrenamiento de Quidditch y ninguna llevamos encima nuestra varita.

— Hokey podría limpiar fácilmente a la Señorita Alexis.

— Hazlo, menos da una piedra.

— ¡Daphne, se más amable! — la regañó Rose, indignada. — Hokey, si eres tan amable, nos harías un gran favor. — Hokey asintió y, tras chasquear los dedos, Alexis quedó como nueva. Nerviosa, trató de hacer tiempo despidiéndose de cada elfo doméstico, pero Daphne y Rose se lo prohibieron tirando cada una de un brazo para arrastrarla fuera de las cocinas del castillo. Cerca de la entrada al Gran Comedor se encontraron a Teddy junto a James y Scorpius, hablándole al oído a una chica de Ravenclaw de sexto año, Caroline Davis.

Alexis tragó saliva y miró insegura y asustada a sus amigas. Había perdido toda la valentía de la que había hecho gala esa mañana.

— Alexis, ¿a qué esperas? — la instó Rose. — Ahí está Teddy.

— Yo… No-no creo que pueda. — susurró dando un paso hacia atrás. — Parece ocupado.

— Vamos Alexis, Teddy siempre está ocupado con alguna chica, pero nunca es nada serio. — Daphne decidió darle un "pequeño" empujoncito a su amiga. La tímida Slytherin soltó un gritito de sorpresa, que llamó la atención de Teddy y Caroline, la cual claramente trataba de asesinarla con la mirada por haber roto el momento.

— Yo…yo…— Alexis se había quedado sin habla mirando los ojos aguamarina de Teddy. Incapaz de pronunciar palabra, volvió la cabeza hacia Rose y Daphne, que le hacían gestos para que continuara. Cerró los ojos, tratando de calmar el ritmo frenético de su acelerado corazón.

Teddy observaba perplejo a la chiquilla que tenía frente a él. Debía reconocer que a pesar de tener alrededor de catorce años, tal vez trece, era preciosa, aunque su cuerpo alto y esbelto a penas mostrara todavía sus primeras curvas. Su cabello rubio parecía sedoso y se agitaba con cada uno de sus nerviosos movimientos. Y sin embargo, fueron sus ojos enormes ojos grises, que le miraban con una mezcla de miedo y adoración, los que consiguieron cautivarle.

El carraspeo de Caroline le hizo volver a la realidad y apartar de su mente todos esos estúpidos pensamientos. Estaba ahí para hacer una nueva conquista, con la que ganaría una apuesta y conseguiría desplumar al idiota de Bates. El maldito Prefecto de Ravenclaw se había atrevido a reclamarle por su conducta y tras lanzarse varias pullas a la cara, habían acabado apostando cien galeones a que no conseguía ligarse a una alumna de sexto. Y ahí tenía a Caroline, a punto de caramelo. Al menos hasta que la chiquilla esa había aparecido y arruinado el momento en unos pocos segundos. Se dirigió a la voluptuosa rubia de Ravenclaw, un año mayor que él, y le acarició la mejilla rozándola a penas con las yemas de los dedos, calmándola.

— Yo… he preparado unos dulces por San- San Valentín. Para ti. — Añadió Alexis tras una breve pausa. Teddy bufó frustrado. Odiaba San Valentín, pero aún odiaba más que buena parte de las jóvenes del castillo le atosigaran ese día con regalos y estúpidas tarjetas. La chiquilla le tendió una caja de mediano tamaño y le miró con sus orbes plateados esperando ilusionados y sus mejillas arreboladas como dos manzanas maduras. Caroline a su lado estalló en risas, haciéndolo sentir como un estúpido.

— James, encárgate. —dijo lanzándole la caja a uno de sus dos mejores amigos para volver a volcar toda su atención en la Ravenclaw, tratando de ignorar la sensación de culpa que le invadió.

Alexis sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Empezó a retroceder, herida, mientras sus ojos se aguaban y cuando pensó que estaba suficientemente lejos, echó a correr, seguida de Daphne. Rose, sin embargo, no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. En ese momento, la ira que sentía hacia su primo y la zorra de Ravenclaw crecía inmisericorde. Con tres ágiles zancadas, arrancó de las manos de su otro primo, James, la caja de cupcakes de los que ya había empezado a dar cuenta.

— ¡Ey! — se quejó James, mirándola enfadado. — Eran los mejores cupcakes que he probado en mi vida. ¿Crees que podría convencer a esa chica de que soy mucho mejor partido que Teddy? ¡Auch! — gimió frotándose la zona del brazo que Rose había golpeado sin piedad.

— Están tan buenos, idiota, porque son caseros y esa "chica" a la que te refieres es Alexis, la misma que ha estado casi un mes buscando la receta perfecta y ha pasado buena parte de la mañana haciendo esos deliciosos cupcakes para el idiota de Teddy.

— Oye Rosie, sabes que siento haber sido tan brusco con tu amiga. No pretendía ofenderla. — Intervino Teddy, tratando de calmarla. Rose deseó tener algo en la mano además de la caja para poder estampárselo a Teddy en la cabeza.

— ¿Ofenderla? Le has roto el corazón, idiota.

— Bueno, no era mi tipo. — repuso él encogiéndose de hombros, aparentando que no le importaba. Aunque en realidad, Teddy se sentía muy culpable.

— ¿Y quiénes son tu tipo? ¿Zorras de Ravenclaw desesperadas?

— Te estás metiendo con la persona equivocada, rubita. Ni Teddy ni yo tenemos la culpa de que tu amiguita haya sido lo suficientemente ingenua como para pensar si quiera por un instante que alguien como Teddy podría fijarse en ella. — Caroline intervino con su lengua cargada de veneno.

— Te vas a arrepentir de tus palabras —murmuró Rose con voz afilada que les puso a sus primos la piel de gallina. — ¡_Tarantallegra_!¡_Silencius_!¡_Mocomurciélago_!¡_Traga-babosas_!¡_Calvario_! — Rose lanzó los cinco hechizos seguidos sin dudar ni un momento entre uno y otro contra la Ravenclaw. — ¿Qué me dices ahora, Teddy? ¿Sigue siendo tu tipo?

Rose dejó a sus primos en compañía de una Caroline calva, silenciada, con distintas sustancias asquerosas saliendo de su boca y nariz y sin poder dejar de bailar.

— Rose es temible. —susurró Scorpius con admiración. Había preferido mantenerse al margen durante la discusión, conociendo más que bien el genio de la rubia. Era ese fuego que latía en su interior lo que más le atraía de ella. A pesar de haber sido muy cuidadoso al observarla, Rose le había pillado un par de veces y le había sonreído coquetamente.

— Es el genio Weasley. — respondió James, encogiéndose de hombros. — Oye ¿tú crees que si le pido a Rose que le haga a su amiga un pedido de cupcakes se enfadará mucho?

— ¡James!

Magnus curvó levemente los labios en una quasi-sonrisa. La oportuna intervención de Rose Weasley había impedido que el estúpido de Lupin ganara la apuesta y había sido todo un honor para él pinchar el enorme ego del Gryffindor proclamando la deuda en pleno Gran Comedor. No entendía que había pasado por la cabeza de la Directora Mcgonagall para nombrar a alguien como Lupin Prefecto. Se saltaba las rondas, era el primero en incumplir las normas y concedía favores a sus amigos.

Un ruido al otro lado del pasillo detuvo su paso abruptamente. Con el sigilo de una serpiente fue deslizándose a lo largo del corredor, aferrando con firmeza la varita de madera de espino y núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón. Si Merlín lo quisiera, podría tratarse de Lupin vagabundeando con sus amigos y podría imponerles una buena sanción. Sin embargo, ante él apareció una joven sentada en el suelo con la cabeza oculta en sus piernas y los brazos alrededor de forma protectora. A pesar que no salía ni un murmullo de ella, el temblor de sus hombros le indicó que lloraba. A sus pies se hallaba una caja abierta con unos cupcakes de San Valentín.

Se le escapó un bufido desdeñoso y la joven alzó el rostro, centrando sus enormes ojos grises enrojecidos por el llanto en él, asustada. Magnus siempre había estado orgulloso de su capacidad de observación que le proporcionaba una valiosa información sobre cada alumno y situación que se daba entre los muros de Hogwarts. Y, sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de quien era la muchacha que estaba ante él. Analizó el cabello rubio corto y liso, bastante alborotado, el rostro adorable de facciones todavía bastante infantiles, con las mejillas y la nariz recta rojizas por el llanto y los labios, carnosos de por sí, hinchados, presumiblemente por habérselos mordido para contener los sollozos. Y a pesar de su aspecto desaliñado, algo lo atrajo de inmediato de ella, aunque no supiera muy bien el qué. Pero fue lo que le llevó apoyar las rodillas en el suelo y coger su barbilla con firmeza entre sus dedos, obligándola a no apartar su mirada de él.

— _Legeremens_— susurró y vio extrañado como el rostro de ella se contraía asustado. Buceó en su mente y cientos de imágenes aparecieron ante sus ojos. Alexis sentía como si una especie de fríos tentáculos invadieran su cabeza y trató de recuperar la calma. Sin embargo, un nuevo tirón entre sus recuerdos volvió a alarmarla. "Fuera de mi cabeza, fuera de mi cabeza, ¡fuera de mi cabeza!". Súbitamente los tentáculos desaparecieron y su agresor salió despedido, cayendo cuan largo era al suelo. Magnus observó a la frágil chica que lo había expulsado de su mente, sorprendido. Trató de acercarse de nuevo a ella, fascinado, pero Alexis retrocedió todo lo que pudo, pegándose por completo a la pared.

— Sabes… ¿Sabes _Oclumancia_?

— ¿Có-cómo? — preguntó Alexis, completamente descolocada.

— He preguntado si controlas la _Oclumancia_.

— N-no. Sé lo que es, pero todavía no he pra-practicado con ella. — balbuceó. Y mientras lo hacía, cayó en la cuenta de con quién estaba hablando. — ¿Mag-magnus? ¿Magnus Bates? —El Ravenclaw maldijo haberse puesto tan al descubierto.

— Lamento profundamente que nuestra conversación haya sido tan corta, Alexis Nott. — Y el prefecto procedió a modificar su memoria.

La mirada perdida de Alexis le confirmó que había realizado el hechizo más que correctamente. Acarició su mejilla delicadamente con un dedo, temiendo que pudiera romperse ante él.

— Algún día serás mía, Alexis Nott y explotaré todo el poder que escondes tras esa fachada tan frágil. Es una promesa.

Antes de irse, cogió la caja que había a sus pies, llevándosela consigo. Sabía muy bien cómo utilizarla a su favor.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Alexis entró en el Gran Comedor y Rose le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a ella. No había rastro de Daphne y la Weasley estaba radiante esa mañana con un mini-vestido verde musgo con rayas diagonales que se abrochaba por delante, con escote en "V", ajustadas mangas ¾ y un lazo en la cintura. Su cabello iba sencillamente recogido a un lado con horquillas, dejando el resto caer libremente por los hombros.

— ¿Un mal despertar? — preguntó sin más, observándola con ojo crítico.

— Bastante malo en realidad. — dijo con un sonoro suspiro respaldándola.

— No te preocupes, en un santiamén estarás como nueva. —Con un leve giro de muñeca con su varita hizo desaparecer las ojeras y el resto de signos de cansancio. Pellizcó levemente las mejillas de Alexis, tratando de aportarle algo de color al rostro, y la obligó a volverse para recogerle el cabello en una elegante trenza francesa.

— Gracias Rose. — susurró Alexis observando su reflejo en el espejito de mano que le tendió su amiga.

— No me las des. —Rose sacó de su pequeño bolso de mano de Chanel un frasquito de poción _vigorizante_ y la vertió en el jugo de calabaza de Alexis. — Bébetela toda.

— Pero Rose, sabes que es asquerosa.

— No quiero escuchar más excusas. — Alexis se resignó y, con una mueca de asco, se bebió hasta la última gota que había en el vaso. Inmediatamente se sintió renacer. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Como si pudiera correr una maratón de diez kilómetros. — Tras dar un mordisco a su croissant, se volvió de nuevo hacia Rose. — ¿Has visto a Daphne?

— Por extraño que eso sea, no. Yo también estoy preocupada, aunque por lo menos sabemos con seguridad que volvió a dormir. Ya estaba en su cama cuando llegué a eso de las cuatro, tal vez cinco de la mañana. — Alexis se sonrojó. Ella no era capaz de rememorar la noche al completo y ni siquiera recordaba el momento exacto en que consiguió acostarse. Un nuevo y doloroso pinchazo en su cabeza la hizo morderse los labios. — ¿Alexis, te encuentras bien? — Rose frunció el ceño, preocupada por su amiga. Alexis no era demasiado charlatana, pero esa mañana parecía demasiado taciturna.

— Yo… Llevo toda la mañana con extraños dolores de cabeza. — dijo frotándose la sien para ayudar a remitir el dolor. — Y bueno, yo…

— Alexis. — la obligó a continuar Rose.

— Está bien. No-consigo-recordar-una-parte-de-la-pasada-noche. — dijo de corrido y esquivando la mirada sorprendida de Rose, avergonzada.

— ¿Cómo has dicho? Preguntó Rose anonadada antes de echarse a reír.

— ¡Rose!

— Parece que seguiste mi consejo sobre la botella de gyn de forma literal.

— ¡Rose! — El rostro de Alexis había adquirido el mismo color que un tomate maduro, completamente avergonzada y varios pares de ojos se centraron en ellas.

— Lo siento, Lexie, pero es que es muy gracioso. — gimió la pelirroja sujetándose el estómago ante un nuevo ataque de carcajadas.

— Yo no le veo la gracia, Rosie. — musitó Alexis levantándose precipitadamente y agachando la cabeza para ocultar su rostro a los curiosos ojos de sus compañeros. — Cuando seas capaz de mantener una conversación de forma civilizada, seguiremos hablando. — Rose vio salir a su amiga rápidamente y cerrar las enormes puertas de roble de un portazo. Alexis debía estar realmente enfadada.

— Vaya, Rosie. Has debido de enfadar mucho a tu amiga. — James Sirius Potter se sentó junto a su prima con su sonrisa made-in-Potter.

— Métete en tus asuntos Jamsie.

— Oh, eso sería de lo más aburrido. — Tras dejar un par de segundos de silencio tenso, James volvió a hablar, tratando de que su tono y su postura no mostraran el auténtico interés que tenía en el tema. — ¿Dónde te has dejado a la Reina de Slytherin? No me digas que la Gran Daphne Zabini se encuentra con una buena resaca y que por eso se niega a dejarse ver por los simples mortales.

— Quita tu culo de mi sitio Potter. — James esbozó una sonrisa burlona ante la afilada voz de Daphne.

— Ummm… Me parece que no. — Daphne contó mentalmente hasta diez. No quería dar un espectáculo desde el desayuno. Cuando apenas iba por el cinco, James cayó de culo a sus pies. Se giró furibundo a mirar a su prima Rose, quien sonreía burlona.

— Nunca debes darle la espalda al enemigo, Jamsie. —Daphne recogió la varita de Potter, de madera de castaño y núcleo de pluma de fénix. Admiró los delicados relieves del mango antes de meterla en el bolsillo de los vaqueros del Gryffindor. Rose y James la miraron sorprendidos pero ella prefirió ignorarles esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

James, ofendido por la falta de atención de la Slytherin, se levantó del suelo y volvió con sus amigos, que le esperaban en la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la varita, palpó un trozo de pergamino. Miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin de nuevo, encontrándose con la mirada cómplice de Daphne. Y cuando la chica se volvió para responder a Rose, a James se le escapó una estúpida sonrisa ilusionada.

"Despacho de Slughorn. 12:30. Trae la capa." James frunció el ceño, releyendo la maldita nota una y otra vez.

— James, ¿qué te ha hecho ese trozo de pergamino para que lo mires así?

— Cállate, Malfoy. No estoy de humor.

— Menuda novedad. Entre tú y Teddy estáis creando un ambiente de lo más agradable. Ni siquiera el resto del equipo de Quidditch se atreve a acercarse por miedo a acabar reducido a un montón de cenizas. — James levantó la cabeza, fijándose en el enorme espacio que había entre ellos y el resto de Gryffindors.

— Tsk. Gallinas. — Bufó James.

— O simple instinto de supervivencia. — Scorpius calló con la mirada afilada que le dirigió James.

— Ya que pareces tan hablador esta mañana, Scorp, tal vez puedas decirme para qué demonios necesita tu queridísima Daphne la capa de invisibilidad. O mejor, cómo sabe ella de su existencia.

— Puede que se lo haya contado Rose.

— Rose ni siquiera imaginaría que la capa sobrevivió a la Gran Guerra. — Scorpius estuvo a punto de echarse a reír ante la inocencia de su amigo. Él mismo había sido de testigo de cómo la rubia usaba la capa a espaldas de James en muchos de sus encuentros secretos. Scorpius decidió ignorarle y responderle a la otra cuestión, deseoso de salir del paso cuanto antes.

— Y respecto a lo otro… Puede que esté relacionado con los misteriosos accidentes que está sufriendo Dobbs últimamente. — Al ver que James lo miraba con la ceja alzada con incredulidad se pasó la mano por la frente, frustrado. — Vamos James, es imposible que no te hayas enterado, es la comidilla de todo el colegio. Desde que empezó el curso calderos con pociones no paran de explotarle encima, bludgers la persiguen por todo el campo de Quidditch, no para de tropezarse con sus propios pies por todos los pasillos, los pájaros la atacan al verla y ha sufrido un par de erupciones de forúnculos muy misteriosas. — James lo meditó durante un par de minutos y al final le dio la razón.

— ¿Y a este que le pasa? — dijo volviéndose hacia Teddy, quien no había tocado nada de su desayuno.

— No lo sé, pero lleva más de diez minutos fulminando con la mirada a Nina.

— Puedo oíros. —refunfuñó Teddy sin despegar la mirada de la chica. No se había tragado ni por un momento las estúpidas excusas de Nina. Al igual que sabía que la Hufflepuff no actuaba sola; al fin y al cabo, la joven solo era una más de las marionetas de Victoire. Y para colmo, la belleza del baile no había dado señales de vida. Teddy miró la hora con impaciencia. Las diez y cuarto. A esas alturas cualquier otra chica estaría tratando de hablar con él desesperadamente para tratar de convencerle de la fuerte química que existía entre ellos o cualquier otra razón por la que él debería salir con ella. De normal eso le molestaba, pero en esos momentos lo que más anhelaba era verla aparecer por las puertas del Gran Comedor y dirigirse hacia él con un sexy balanceo de caderas y una sonrisa coqueta bailando en los carnosos labios femeninos.

— Estamos los tres bien jodidos. — proclamó James lo que ninguno quería poner en palabras. Inclinando levemente la cabeza, se despidió de sus dos amigos en dirección al dormitorio de Gryffindor. Rebuscó entre las capas que guardaba apiladas en su baúl hasta que dio con la textura aterciopelada de la capa de invisibilidad. No; de ninguna de las maneras acudiría a su cita con la Slytherin. Antes muerto.

* * *

Daphne se cruzó de brazos, aburrida de esperar. Miró el reloj por tercera vez: las doce y cuarenta. Cerró los ojos, tratando de tranquilizar su inquieta mente. Era obvio que Potter no iba a acudir y ese era un fuerte revés en sus planes. Sin la capa de invisibilidad corría un mayor riesgo de ser descubierta. Sabía que el Profesor Slughorn no se aparecería por su despacho hasta después de la hora de comer; pero eso no impedía que le surgiera algún imprevisto y tuviera que presentarse antes. O… maldita sea. No había comprobado si su Jefe de Casa tenía alguna tutoría concertada para esa mañana.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder ponerse a gritar para eliminar la frustración. Pero ella era la Reina de Slytherin y no tenía permitido dar esa clase de numeritos. Además, no podía rendirse tan pronto. No cuando Scorpius necesitaba su ayuda desesperadamente.

"Piensa en positivo Daph; piensa en positivo", trató de decirse a sí misma. Ese sería su nuevo mantra. Analizó fríamente la situación. Por el tiempo que había malgastado esperando al idiota de Potter tenía menos de tres cuartos de hora para colarse en el despacho, poner patas arriba el despacho buscando la poción multijugos, volver a dejarlo todo como estaba y salir lo más rápido que pudiera. Bien. No era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, y si no había necesitado la ayuda de Potter entonces, tampoco la necesitaría para robar en el despacho de Slughorn. Total, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasarle si la pillaban? Ser expulsada de Hogwarts y acabar recluida en Beauxbatons rodeada de francesas que hablaban estúpidamente y se pasaban el día entre clases de baile, etiqueta y canto. Podía soportarlo. No serían peores que Victoire y su grupo de perras.

— _Alohomora_. — susurró, apuntando a la cerradura de la pesada puerta de roble. Un ruidoso click la avisó de su éxito y no pudo evitar una sonrisa de triunfo. Había sido una estúpida pensando que necesitaría la ayuda de Potter. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se tensó como un arco al sentir un cosquilleo en la nuca. Alguien la observaba. Miró a su alrededor, encontrando tan sólo un desértico pasillo. Se burló de sí misma. "Estás paranoica, Daphne".

Empujó con suavidad la puerta, pidiéndole a Merlín que tuviera compasión y esta no hiciera demasiado ruido al abrirse. Por supuesto, sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas y el portón se abrió con un horrible chirrido. Esperó un par de segundos por si había alertado a cualquiera de los que andaban por allí pero no apareció ni un alma. Parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado.

— Buh. — Daphne dio un enorme brinco y el grito que quería salir de sus cuerdas vocales fue retenido en su boca por una poderosa mano masculina al tiempo que su espalda chocaba con poca delicadeza contra la pared. Alarmada, trató de enfocar la vista en su captor, pero ante ella no había nadie. — Tsk. Eres demasiado escandalosa. — bufó James, apartando con la mano libre la capa de invisibilidad con sorprendente habilidad. Aunque trataba de parecer burlón y despreocupado, la cercanía de la Slytherin le afectaba. Los ojos de Daphne llameaban de furia y se preguntó si vería la misma pasión reflejada en ellos al tener sexo rudo y salvaje. —Ahora voy a quitar mi mano lentamente. Y no grites; no queremos aquí a todo el castillo. — Daphne rodó los ojos e hizo un simple asentimiento de cabeza. James cumplió con su palabra y ella se alejó de él, recogiendo la capa que el chico había dejado caer descuidadamente al suelo.

— Estás muerto, Potter.

— Si hubiera caído la primera vez que me dijeron eso, ahora no estaría aquí contigo, muñeca.

— No me llames muñeca. No soy una de tus zorras.

— Sé muy bien que no lo eres. Si lo fueras, ahora mismo te estaría follando contra esa pared. — Daphne se sonrojó mientras imágenes de ellos dos juntos empezaban a asaltar su atolondrada mente. Maldijo a Potter por tener ese efecto sobre ella.

— Eres un bruto, un grosero y un sinvergüenza, Potter. Y no pienso perder ni un minuto más de mi valioso tiempo charlando contigo. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

— ¿Cómo colarte en el despacho de Slughorn? — preguntó James cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

— Siento ser yo quien desinfle tu enorme ego, Potter. Pero hasta regar las plantas es más constructivo que una conversación contigo. Ahora, si me disculpas… — Daphne empezó a cubrirse con la capa de invisibilidad pero el carraspeo de Potter la hizo darse la vuelta, frustrada.

— ¿No te olvidas de algo? — James miraba a Daphne burlonamente. Molestar a la Slytherin se había convertido sin duda en su pasatiempo favorito.

— Oh, por supuesto. Gracias por la capa, Potter. — dijo Daphne sarcásticamente y volvió a darle la espalda.

— Creo que no vas a poder hacerlo sin mí.

— Ya lo estoy haciendo.

— Pues espero que te apañes bien sin tu varita. No creo que lo que sea que estés buscando se encuentre a simple vista. — Daphne se llevó la mano al pequeño bolso alarmada y con furia vio que no estaba. Era la segunda vez que un Gryffindor le robaba la varita en sus propias narices en lo que iba de mañana. Fulminó con la mirada a Potter.

— Devuélveme la varita.

— Creo que no estás en posición de ordenar nada, muñeca. — Oh, sí. James estaba disfrutando de ver a la Reina de Slytherin completamente a su merced. Al principio se había sentido como un imbécil al acudir allí después de haber estado repitiéndose a sí mismo durante más de una hora que no acudiría al llamado de la Slythetin. Pero ahora se sentía sumamente satisfecho de su decisión. — Haremos esto. Entraré contigo y juntos rebuscaremos en el despacho de Slug, y solo una vez que estemos fuera y a salvo, te devolveré tu varita.

— No lo estás diciendo en serio, Potter. — Daphne sintió cómo se le caía el alma a los pies y se sintió aún más humillada al ver que el chico se reía de su repentina palidez.

— Creo que no tienes muchas opciones, Zabini. Ahora sé buena chica y dame la capa.

A Daphne no le quedó más remedio que devolvérsela al chico, que los cubrió a ambos con ella. Sin embargo, se negó a mirarle a los ojos. No quería que supiera lo insultada que se sentía. Ya era suficientemente humillante la situación de por sí.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué estamos buscando?

— No puedo decírtelo.

— ¿Entonces, genio, cómo esperas que te ayude a encontrarlo? — James esbozó una sonrisa torcida, sabiéndose ganador.

— Tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí. — refunfuñó Daphne, rebuscando en los cajones del enorme escritorio de madera de nogal lacada.

— Si me lo dijeras, solo tendría que invocar el objeto con el hechizo _accio_.

— Si te lo dijera, tendría que matarte.

— Correré el riesgo. — susurró con voz ronca, sus ojos perdidos en la dulce curva del trasero de la Slytherin. Sin duda, Daphne Zabini tenía el mejor culo de todo Hogwarts.

— Pero yo no. Ahora cállate y deja de estorbar. — refunfuñó la Slytherin, retirándose de la cara un denso mechón de cabello que había escapado de su elaborado semi-recogido. James le dio un par de minutos más de búsqueda infructuosa antes de volver a la carga.

— Vamos, Slughorn puede aparecer en cualquier momento. No tenemos tiempo para tus estupideces de niña mimada. Si me lo hubieras dicho, con el _accio _ya lo tendrías en tus manos y te habrías deshecho de mí. Tal vez eso sea lo que pretendes evitar. — susurró James, acercándose a ella como un cazador acechando a su presa indefensa. Daphne tragó saliva pero no se amilanó.

— No des ni un paso más, Potter. — ordenó posando la mano en el duro pecho del Gryffindor. La piel cubierta por la sencilla camiseta de algodón gris era cálida y el corazón latía aceleradamente bajo su palma. Daphne trató desesperadamente de cambiar de tema. Si estuviera en sus manos, habría roto el momento hablando del tiempo. — No-no voy a arriesgarme a usar el _accio_ precisamente porque no sé dónde está. Si no lo hago a la manera muggle, podría romperse.

— No cambies de tema. — rugió James, cubriendo su pequeña mano con las suyas, impidiendo que pudiera alejarse. — Sé que tú también deseas que pase. — la sensualmente ronca voz de Potter la estremeció y sus carnosos labios se entreabrieron, suplicando algo que ni ella misma quería aceptar.

— No-no sé de qué me estás hablando.

— Yo creo que sí. — susurró en su oído, rozando la sensible piel del lóbulo. Tenía a la Slytherin en su poder, arrinconada contra el pesado escritorio, de lo más apetecible con las pupilas dilatas y los labios ligeramente hinchados y enrojecidos por habérselos mordido, entreabiertos y deseosos de recibir los suyos. Tragó saliva duramente y un fuerte calor recorrió su pecho al ver sus mejillas arreboladas, al tiempo que la erección pulsaba en sus pantalones.

El momento fue roto por las voces de los Profesores Slughorn y Flitwick acercándose. Daphne se apartó de James, empujándole lo más fuerte que le permitió su estado de languidez. Todo su cuerpo parecía haberse transformado en una masa temblorosa. Dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación hasta dar con un gran armario. Con suerte eso serviría.

Cogió la mano de James y lo arrastró hasta el interior del elegante mueble, cerrando la puerta tras ella. El armario estaba a rebosar de capas de todas clases, tamaños y texturas y sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados. Daphne sintió todo su rostro ardiendo al notar la erección de Potter contra su trasero, y hubiera chillado de no ser por la mano que cubrió su boca en ese momento.

— Shhhh…— susurró James. El sedoso cabello del mismo color que los granos de cacao le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y su perfume embotó todos sus sentidos, una mezcla de esencias tan explosiva como su dueña: vainilla, madera de sándalo, rosas, cítricos, jazmín… Oh, joder. Se estaba volviendo loco. Tenía que ser eso. Era imposible que en poco menos de un mes hubiera dejado de ver a Daphne como una insufrible y excesivamente mimada niña de papá y pasar a desearla como nunca había deseado a ninguna otra. Sin poder ni querer detenerse, posó una mano en la planicie de su abdomen, deseando acercarse más a ella. Esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo al sentir cómo se estremecía contra él. Por mucho que lo negara, Daphne Zabini no era inmune a sus encantos.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y se cerró, y la potente y gruesa voz de Slughorn ocupó toda la estancia.

— Mi querido Filius, te demostraré que la Hoja Valle Largo es mejor que tu pobre tabaco muggle. Saca tu pipa. Yo buscaré la mía. Creo que la guardé en el primer cajón de mi escritorio. — Daphne agradeció que la mano de Potter cubriera su boca cuando se le escapó un gemido. Había estado revolviendo en esos cajones hace apenas unos minutos y no le había dado tiempo a dejarlos tal y como estaban. Al notar como la Slytherin se tensaba, James comenzó a acariciar su abdomen sobre la delicada tela del vestido, dibujando formas sin sentido tratando de tranquilizarla. Él había robado pociones cientos de veces de ese mismo despacho y sabía de antemano que su profesor era demasiado despistado como para darse cuenta del desorden. Al sentir como ella se relajaba en sus brazos se sintió infinitamente satisfecho. Saber que en realidad Zabini sí le necesitaba resultaba tan gratificante como ganar un partido de Quidditch.

— Ummm… Debo reconocer que ese ligero gusto picante me intriga. — rompió el silencio el Profesor Flitwick. Un humo denso se filtró por las rendijas del mueble y Daphne sintió auténticas náuseas. — ¿Puede ser porque la elaboración sea realizada por duendes? Es más que conocido su gusto por especiar cualquier cosa.

— Sí, tal vez. ¿Puedo preguntarle dónde compró una pipa como esa? Nunca había visto una que tuviera una cánula tan larga.

— Me la regalaron unos amigos hobbits. En su zona, todas son de este tipo. Tal vez deberías viajar más en lugar de permanecer todos los veranos e inviernos encerrado en tu casa.

— Mi viejo amigo, creo que por una vez tienes razón.

Daphne apenas podía respirar y supo que a James le pasaba lo mismo por el ruido tan fuerte que hacía en cada aspiración. Por Merlín, ¿cuánta cantidad de hierba estarían fumando? Hacía un rato que había perdido la noción del tiempo. No sabía si llevaba dentro de ese armario horas o unos pocos minutos.

— ¡Vaya! Se me está haciendo tarde. — refunfuñó Slughorn. — En qué hora se me ocurriría presentarme voluntario para echarles un vistazo a las mandrágoras del Profesor Longbottom.

— Te compadezco. El joven Neville podría pasarse horas hablando hasta de un bubotubérculo.

Nada más oír el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, James abrió de un empujón la puerta del armario y ambos cayeron al suelo.

— Por Merlín. Creí que iba a morir ahí dentro. —Daphne se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el precioso vestido.

— Hubiera sido una muerte muy dulce. — Daphne arrugó graciosamente la nariz y alzó la barbilla.

— Deja de decir estupideces y ayúdame. ¿Dónde guardarías tú una poción multijugos?

— ¿Para qué querría la Reina de Slytherin una poción multijugos? — se burló James, sentándose en el mullido asiento del sofá verde pistacho.

— Eso no te incumbe. El trato, si no recuerdo mal, es que me ayudarías si te decía lo que estaba buscando. Pues bien, ya lo sabes. Ahora ponte a rebuscar como un vulgar ladrón.

— Daphne, Daphne, Daphne. — la Slytherin le miró intrigada. Era la primera vez que Potter la llamaba por su nombre y no estaba muy segura de que le gustara. — Si me lo hubieras dicho antes, yo te hubiera contestado que Slughorn guarda todas sus pociones en el compartimento oculto tras la librería. — James sacó el libro de "Mil y una especies que jamás debes añadir a una poción" y tiró de la palanca que había en el hueco ahora libre. La pesada librería se abrió con enorme estruendo, mostrando su valioso contenido. Daphne le miró boquiabierta, totalmente indignada. Un simple _Avada Kedavra _sería demasiado magnánimo. Potter se merecía una muerte cruel y despiadada, al más puro estilo muggle. Tal vez debería ir pensando en robar un cuchillo de las cocinas.

James esbozaba una sonrisa de superioridad. Y Daphne deseó poder borrársela de la cara. Cogió el objeto que tenía más a mano, un jarrón chino de aspecto caro, y se lo lanzó a la cabeza. James lo esquivó por los pelos, sin borrar la estúpida sonrisa de su cara. Al jarrón siguieron una figurita con forma de gnomo, un pisapapeles y un candelabro. Daphne bufó, frustrada por la agilidad de él y cansada física y mentalmente. Enfrentarse a Potter era un reto para los sentidos. Era demasiado injusto que el pecado tuviera un aspecto tan descaradamente atractivo.

Se giró hacia los estantes en los que se apilaban ordenadamente, toda clase de pociones. Identificó la Amortentia con su brillo nacarado y la poción multijugos de un color verde repugnante y, un par de filas más a la derecha distinguió el Veritaserum, incoloro. Guardó en su bolso un frasquito de multijugos y cuando iba a retirarse para que Potter lo cerrara todo de nuevo, sus ojos volvieron al Veritaserum. La tentación pudo con ella y se llevó también un frasquito, con la mirada intrigada de Potter clavada en su espalda.

— No te atrevas a juzgarme, Potter. — Farfulló mientras recogía los fragmentos de todo lo que había roto. Con un simple _reparo_, todo volvió a estar como antes de que ella lo tocase.

Con ojo crítico dio un repaso a la habitación, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en su sitio antes de salir. James llevaba en sus manos la capa y su mirada ardiente no la abandonó en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando le dio la espalda para cerrar la puerta. Cuando escuchó el clic de la puerta al sellarse pudo respirar tranquila. Ahora podría librarse de Potter y no tendría por qué volver a verlo; el castillo era lo suficientemente grande para permitírselo.

Una persona apareció al otro lado del pasillo y Daphne volvió a entrar en pánico.

— Potter, la capa. — le rogó. — O todo lo que hemos sufrido durante la última hora no habrá servido de nada.

— Ya es tarde para eso. Nos ha visto. — James distinguió con la mirada que el que se acercaba no era otro que Slughorn. — Sígueme la corriente.

— ¿Qu…?— se olvidó de lo que iba a decir al ser arrinconada contra la pared por el enorme e imponente cuerpo de él. Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por los ardientes y talentosos labios de James Potter. Daphne no se resistió cuando la instó a abrir los labios y gimió cuando él deslizó la lengua en su boca y no dejó ningún rincón sin explorar. Merlín, sentía como sus rodillas se doblaban bajo el influjo de las poderosas emociones. Se agarró a los hombros masculinos cubiertos por una cazadora de cuero de dragón para sostenerse. James se sintió henchido de alegría con ese gesto y retiró sus manos de la pared para abrazar sus caderas. Se estremeció de placer al estrechar a la Slytherin contra su cuerpo conmocionado.

— Oh, juventud divino tesoro. — Daphne se tensó al oír la voz del Profesor Slughorn tan cerca y sintió como bajo sus dedos, los hombros de James también se habían puesto rígidos. Avergonzada, rompió precipitadamente el beso, alejándose del Gryffindor tanto como los fuertes brazos masculinos se lo permitieron.

— Siento mucho que haya tenido que presenciar este espectáculo, profesor. — Daphne puso su mejor tono compungido, mirando al rechoncho personaje a través de las pestañas. — Le aseguro que no volverá a suceder.

— Oh, no te preocupes querida. Yo también fui joven una vez. Señor Potter, Señorita Zabini, ¿gustarían un té? — preguntó mientras abría la puerta del despacho.

— Pensé que estaría muy ocupado. — dijo Daphne inocentemente.

— No tengo ningún comp… ¡Discúlpenme! Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión. Había olvidado por completo mi compromiso con el Profesor Longbottom.

— No se preocupe.

Daphne no cabía en sí de dicha. El pequeño peso extra de su bolso era más que gratificante.

— Hemos hecho un buen trabajo, ¿no? Tu interpretación ha sido sencillamente espectacular.

— No necesito que me adulen Potter. — en el fondo, Daphne se había sentido herida con esas palabras. Qué más quisiera ella que todas las emociones que sintió durante el beso hubieran sido fingidas. Porque estaba segura de que las de Potter lo habían sido.

— Podríamos… hacerlo más a menudo. — James tragó saliva, expectante por la respuesta de la morena.

— Ummm… No sé Potter. Tener un compañero de equipo que llega tarde y juega contigo no es muy práctico. — James estuvo a punto de gemir de frustración. Pensó que sería obvio que se estaba refiriendo al beso y a la increíble química que existía entre ambos, no a la incursión en el despacho de Slughorn. A pesar de que deseaba aclararlo todo, no quería exponerse más por el momento. No hasta asegurarse una respuesta positiva.

— Podría ser un compañero muy útil. — James sacó de su bolsillo la fotografía que hizo Nina de la noche anterior y se la tendió a la Slytherin.

Daphne analizó la foto. Al ser una instantánea mágica, no se limitaba a mostrar el momento en el que se había disparado el flash, sino los instantes antes de eso y los segundos que le siguieron. Se observó estupefacta a sí misma, completamente rendida, a merced de los mágicos labios y las habilidosas manos de Potter. No le gustó verse tan indefensa y mucho menos cuando empezó a rememorar lo que pasó después. Potter había besado a Nina con la misma pasión que le había dedicado a ella. Para él, al igual que lo que había sucedido minutos atrás, eso no había significado nada. Para ella, lo significaba todo. Hasta ese momento se había creído invulnerable. Ella era la que llevaba las riendas y la que conducía a todos según sus deseos y sin embargo, acababa de darse cuenta de que Potter tenía el poder de manejarla como una marioneta.

Con furia, rompió la fotografía en todos los pedazos de los que fue capaz y dejó que cayeran al suelo.

— _Incendio_. — los pedazos empezaron a arder y se sintió satisfecha al ver que los únicos restos eran cenizas que fácilmente se llevaría el viento.

— Espero que esa fuera la única copia.

— Yo mismo me aseguró de ello. — James agradeció ser un mentiroso consumado y sin pensar llevó los dedos a su bolsillo izquierdo, rozando la auténtica fotografía. La que le había dado a Zabini no era más que una copia. — ¿Y bien? ¿Firmamos una tregua? — Daphne se estremeció involuntariamente al ver que Potter se acercaba a ella con esa sonrisa torcida tan característica suya. Y estaba a punto de negarse a tan absurda proposición hasta que su mente se iluminó con una magnífica idea.

— Seduce a Dobbs una noche y pisotéala a la mañana siguiente. Si lo haces, empezaré a pensar en nosotros como equipo.

— ¿Qué? — James se quedó paralizado y fue incapaz de pronunciar algo más elaborado. Acababa de besarla como si no hubiera un mañana y ella se había rendido, derritiéndose en sus brazos. ¿Por qué querría entonces que sedujera a otra? Tal vez Daphne odiaba tanto a la Hufflepuff como para poner su venganza por encima de ella misma. No sabía qué había sucedido entre ambas chicas, pero lo que tenía más que claro es que Zabini jugaba en una liga muy superior.

— Esos son mis términos. O los tomas o los dejas.

James no respondió. Se acercó unos pasos más a Daphne hasta quedar a centímetros de ella. Sus manos picaban anhelando tocarla y al final se rindió. Cogió su barbilla y al simple contacto de piel con piel, todo a su alrededor pareció chisporrotear de electricidad. Daphne pudo ver cómo se le tensaban los músculos de la mandíbula. James la acercó más y posó su boca sobre la suya en una simple caricia, tan tibia y breve como el roce de una mariposa.

* * *

Rose observaba el límpido cielo azul. Solo unas pocas nubes parecían arrastrarse con desgana por el firmamento. A pesar de estar a finales de Septiembre, el tiempo ese día era increíblemente cálido.

Se recostó contra el enorme y viejo sauce de ramas nudosas que caían sobre ella, haciéndola sentir en su propio mundo. No había especificado hora al quedar con Mclaggen; de hecho, era dudoso que el chico apareciera pues no había dado señales en toda la mañana. Por los murmullos que habían llegado a sus oídos, James y él habían llegado a las manos después de que se fuera. Y todo porque ella había provocado a su primo. Era probable que el joven estuviera encerrado en su cuarto despotricando contra ella y sus magníficas ideas.

— Rose. — La Slytherin se sobresaltó y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de saludo. Debía reconocer que Mclaggen era bastante guapo, aunque a ella nunca le hubiera atraído. Era, sin embargo, la mirada marrón-verdosa lo que la intrigaba y encendía cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, al menos desde la noche anterior. Había desaparecido ese halo de desprecio que siempre la rodeaba y había aparecido una llama cálida en su interior, que pareció crepitar al verla.

Scorpius se permitió perderse unos minutos observando a Rose antes de contestar. Sabía que, por poco que le gustara la idea, tenía que poner fin a esa farsa esa misma tarde, pero no antes de tener grabado a fuego en sus retinas cada detalle de ella, cada gesto y cada sonrisa que le dedicara durante la siguiente hora, después de la cual él volvería a ser Scorpius Malfoy ante sus ojos.

Era alta, de estatura perfecta, y la piel pálida, suave y brillante, muy erótica. Cuántas veces se había imaginado así mismo recorrer cada centímetro de ella con las manos, perderse en su tacto y su sabor. Su rostro, un óvalo redondeado de forma delicada, quedaba enmarcado por su cabello rubio, claro, que le caía en ondas por la espalda. Los ojos grandes y muy azules, nariz recta, labios carnosos y rojos. Los dientes blancos, irradiaba picardía y placer. Era la fantasía de cualquier hombre hecha realidad.

Y a pesar de todo, lo que más echaba de menos Scorpius era su olor. Todavía podía recordar las tardes de otoño en las que simplemente habían pasado las horas tumbados bajo ese árbol, abrazados, y él había podido enterrar su rostro entre las sedosas hebras como la miel y disfrutar de su aroma a té verde, jazmín, rosas y cítricos. Se avergonzaba de sí mismo cada vez que cogía su cazadora de cuero favorita, la que otrora Rose adoraba ponerse para él a pesar de ser demasiado grande para su delicada constitución, y hundía su nariz en ella solo para sentirla. Patético. Daphne podría burlarse de él durante horas por eso y prefería no saber la reacción que podrían tener Teddy y James.

— ¿Cameron? — Scorpius salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos y se reprochó a si mismo su estupidez. Rose le miraba con una de sus finas cejas enarcada por la confusión. — ¿Dónde estabas? Porque desde luego aquí conmigo no. — Scorpius fue a responder pero la rubia le cortó extendiendo una de sus finas manos con una perfecta manicura francesa. — Si fuera así ya hubieras cortado mi estúpida charla sobre el tiempo y sobre el extraordinario verdor del césped. Por tu culpa he estado a punto de ponerme a hablar sobre snorkacks de cuerno arrugado y cavado así mi propia tumba social. — Rose esbozó una pequeña sonrisa divertida, quitándole hierro al asunto. Si había alguien que sabía esquivar un momento tenso, esa era sin duda la Slytherin. Oh, pero él no pensaba ponérselo tan fácil. Sabía cómo descolocar a la Weasley mejor que nadie.

— Perdóname Rose, no creí que fuera un crimen perderse en tus curvas. — Oh, sí. Sabía lo que venía a continuación. Las mejillas de Rose enrojecerían como dos jugosas manzanas maduras y bajaría la cabeza avergonzada.

Un tibio rubor cubrió las mejillas de Rose, pero la rubia no se amilanó. Esbozó una pícara sonrisa torcida y se quitó las carísimas sandalias rojas de medio tacón. Con mucha parsimonia y una mirada felina que hizo estremecer a Scorpius, se levantó, quedando frente a él. Rose, sin tacones, medía alrededor del metro setenta y cinco y él sabía mejor que nadie lo mucho que ella odiaba esa parte de la herencia genética de los Weasley. Puede que la Slytherin no hubiera sacado el cabello rojizo típico de su familia, pero no había conseguido librarse de la altura que parecía venir en el pack. Y a pesar de todo, él y sólo él, conseguía sacarle una cabeza a la rubia.

FLASHBACK

Una Rose de catorce años le esperaba sentada sobre su cama, con la barbilla pegada a las rodillas. Su rostro era la mezcla perfecta entre la desazón y la furia y Scorpius no pudo evitar contemplar desde la puerta el gracioso mohín que componían sus labios y dar gracias a Merlín por las visitas a Hogsmade que le permitían momentos como esos.

Cerró la puerta suavemente, procurando no alarmarla, y se apoyó contra esta con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Es qué no piensas venir a saludarme, ricitos de oro? — Scorpius fue testigo del momento exacto en que Rose se percató de su presencia. Todo rastro de infelicidad desapareció en su rostro dejando una preciosa sonrisa en su lugar. La rubia corrió hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos, enganchando las esbeltas piernas en su cintura. Scorpius, sorprendido, apenas tuvo tiempo para sostenerla antes de notar los dedos de Rose haciendo estragos en su pelo y sus carnosos labios tomando los suyos en un beso de mariposa que le dejó con ganas de más. Scorpius puso las manos en la adorable curva del trasero de su novia alzándola para poder atrapar su boca en un ardiente beso. Rose se removió contra él, tratando de escapar de sus brazos. No pensaba dejar que su novio ganara la batalla tan fácilmente. Y así fue. Los cálidos labios masculinos acabaron contra su mejilla.

Scorpius se apartó con el ceño fruncido y Rose esbozó una sonrisa vencedora. Cuando al final se deshizo del agarre a la que su novio la tenía sometida le dio la espalda. Cuando se creyó a una distancia segura, volvió el rostro ligeramente, mirándole de reojo para captar sus reacciones.

— No habrá más besos hasta que dejes de llamarme ricitos de oro. — Scorpius suspiró. Sabía por qué Rose odiaba que la llamara así. Sencillamente la Slytherin jamás iba a perdonarle que saliera con su prima Dominique, aunque lo suyo no durara más que unas pocas semanas. — Por si no te habías percatado, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, mi pelo es completamente liso. Si quieres a alguien con rizos, vuelve con la idiota de Dominique. Si le suplicas un poco, seguro que te readmite en su cama. — Scorpius apretó fuertemente la nariz entre sus dedos, contando hasta diez para evitar una guerra con Rose. Se acercó a su preciosa novia, abrazándola por detrás y apoyando la cabeza en el hueco que unía el cuello y el hombro.

— El problema es que yo solo te quiero a ti. Y me encanta tu pelo. — susurró antes de obsequiarla con un cariñoso beso en el cuello. A Scorpius se le escapó una sonrisa al notar cómo Rose se estremecía entre sus brazos. Por primera vez le molestó que la rubia se hubiera puesto su cazadora. No había nada que deseara más que seguir explorando la luminosa piel satinada. — Ya ahora, señorita, se va a arrepentir de haberme rechazado.

Sin darle más avisos a Rose, Scorpius la lanzó sobre su cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo e iniciando un devastador ataque de cosquillas. Rose se agitaba temblorosa entre sus brazos, mordiéndose los labios para evitar soltar una carcajada. Pero Scorpius fue inflexible y hasta que no tuvo a la Slytherin agotada, con un adorable rubor en las mejillas y una suave sonrisa no se detuvo. Se tumbó junto a Rose, obligándola a apoyar su rubia cabeza en su pecho y así poder tener total libertad de acariciar los sedosos y pálidos mechones a su antojo.

— ¿Me dirás ahora qué te pasa? — Scorpius la había dejado descansar durante diez minutos, pero anhelaba saber qué era lo que afligía de verdad a su chica. Rose se encogió de hombros, pero mantuvo sus labios sellados. La Slytherin se sobresaltó al ser incorporada, pero no se resistió. Tampoco puso inconveniente a que los dedos de Scorpius la cogieran suavemente de la barbilla, obligándole a alzar su rostro hacia él. Pero se negó a mirarlo. — Mírame, Rose.

— No quiero. Estoy muy bien así.

— Rose. — Y se rindió. Rose no fue capaz de evitar ni un segundo más mirar los increíbles ojos verde musgo de Scorpius. Había tanto fuego en su mirada, tanta calidez… Y se enorgullecía de saber que era solo por ella.

— Está bien. — Cerró los ojos y tomó aire. — Hoy, delante de todo el Gran Comedor, Dominique me ha llamado jirafa.

— ¿Eso es todo? — preguntó Scorpius, sorprendido. Al mirar a Rose, quien fruncía los labios claramente enfadada y dolida, trató de enmendar su error. — Rose. Estás hablando de Dominique. Sabes que diría que tienes una verruga en el trasero solo por molestarte.

— Pero en este caso ella decía la verdad. Soy demasiado alta.

— ¿Y Dominique tiene el tamaño perfecto? — preguntó Scorpius, escéptico. Y le molestó ver cómo Rose desviaba el rostro hacia un punto cualquiera en la pared solo para esquivar su pregunta. — Te voy a demostrar que tienes la altura perfecta, Rose Weasley, como que soy un Malfoy.

Bruscamente, tiró de ella y la obligó a ponerse de pie frente a él. Los grandes y almendrados ojos de Rose se posaron en él, inquietos por lo que haría a continuación. Y consiguió dejarla boquiabierta, porque simplemente la abrazó. El duro mentón masculino descansaba sobre la áurea melena, el rostro de Rose enterrado en el pétreo pecho masculino, los brazos de Scorpius envolviéndola protectoramente. Era sencillamente maravilloso. Simplemente encajaban, acoplándose maravillosamente.

— No tienes que ser perfecta, Rose. Solo tienes que ser perfecta PARA MÍ. — Y Scorpius se sintió el chico más feliz de la tierra al notar los brazos de Rose enlazados en su cintura.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Scorpius expulsó cualquier pensamiento de su mente que no fuera Rose acercándose a él. Rose posando una de sus cálidas manos en su pecho. Rose golpeándole ligeramente con la yema de su dedo índice la nariz, como si regañara a un niño pequeño y no a un joven de diecisiete años como Mclaggen.

— ¿Y quién dijo que perderse en mis curvas fuera un problema? Si lo hubieras dicho antes, Cameron, podría haber resuelto tu pequeño inconveniente mucho antes.

Scorpius tragó saliva ruidosamente, sus ojos fijos en los dedos de Rose que habían soltado el lazo de su vestido y habían comenzado a desabrochar la hilera de botones que lo sostenían por delante, desvergonzadamente lento. Oh sí. Rose se negó a apartar la mirada del rostro petrificado de Mclaggen a pesar del peligro que corría de sonrojarse y echar su actuación de chica atrevida por la borda. Cuando el último botón cayó, dejó que la tela se deslizara suavemente hasta quedar arrebujada a sus pies.

Ver el cuerpo de Rose cubierto únicamente con un bikini rojo con pequeños lunares blancos fue su perdición. La pequeña porción de tela había expuesto a su mirada deliciosa piel y peligrosas curvas. La parte de arriba, tipo bandeau con tiras al cuello en escote halter mostraba su pecho de forma exquisita pero elegante y la parte de abajo, con volantes, hacía de sus caderas las delicias de cualquier hombre y revelaba sus piernas infinitas y bien torneadas.

— Me apetece darme un baño. ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme? — Rose agitó las pestañas coquetamente, esperando su respuesta, pero Scorpius todavía no era capaz de enlazar nada coherentemente.

— ¿Qué?

— Tsk. Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba. — Algo confusa por su falta de réplica, le dio la espalda sintiéndose más avergonzada que nunca. Metió un pie en el agua, pero ni siquiera la fría sensación consiguió que el sofocante calor que parecía haberse instalado en su pecho desapareciera. — ¿Piensas quedarte ahí mirándome como un pasmarote o podemos empezar a divertirnos?

Scorpius se quitó la camiseta de manga corta, los vaqueros y las botas militares que había sacado del armario de Mclaggen mientras su mente bullía de emociones contradictorias y pensamientos agridulces. Le gustaba la nueva actitud segura y coqueta de Rose, pero añoraba la dulzura que siempre había conseguido ponerle a sus pies. Le encantaba poder observar a su antojo el espectacular cuerpo de la rubia, pero odiaba que ella lo estuviera haciendo para Mclaggen y no para él. Disfrutaba de cada segundo que pasaba a su lado pero sabía que todo terminaría muy pronto y él volvería a quedarse solo.

Pero hasta entonces, iba a aprovechar el tiempo robado que estaba teniendo con ella. Sigilosamente se acercó a Rose y, con una mano bajo sus rodillas y otra a su espalda, la cogió en sus brazos. El gritito que soltó Rose antes de aferrarse a su cuello con fuerza fue como música para sus oídos.

Paso a paso se fue introduciendo en el agua, ignorando la temperatura del líquido más fría que templada. Cuando el agua le rozó las caderas vio la mirada alarmada de Rose.

— No te atreverás. — O tal vez sí. Lo último que vio Rose antes de desaparecer bajo las heladas aguas del Lago Negro fue la sonrisa traviesa de Cameron. Y Rose se maldijo una y mil veces mentalmente por lo mucho que ese simple gesto le recordó a Scorpius mientras se hundía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil olvidar al Gryffindor?

Cuando chocó suavemente contra el fondo abrió los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Oh, sí. Eso iba a ser muy divertido.

— ¿Rose? — Scorpius miró preocupado las oscuras aguas, esperando notar cualquier movimiento bajo ellas que le indicara que Rose estaba bien. De pronto, sus pies perdieron equilibrio y cayó de culo dentro del lago con la tibia risa de la Slytherin de fondo. — Te vas a enterar, Weasley. — gruñó el chico cuando consiguió sacar la cabeza escupiendo agua. Sin darle tiempo a Rose a prepararse, le hizo una aguadilla.

— ¡Idiota! — Scorpius solo le contestó lanzándola agua. Rose arrugó la nariz indignada y alzó la barbilla orgullosa, dispuesta a ignorarle hasta que otra buena cantidad de agua la salpicó. Y entonces se rindió y atacó también, iniciando una guerra que duró lo que parecieron horas.

Rose esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa en el momento en que Mclaggen le daba la espalda para evitar que el agua le salpicara. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él como para subirse a su espalda de un brinco y derribarlo.

Scorpius no tuvo ni un instante para prepararse mental y físicamente para sentir la piel de Rose rozarse contra la suya. Siseó al sentir los redondos y majestuosos senos de ella pegados a su espalda y sus esbeltas piernas abrazando su cintura justo antes de llevársela con él al fondo. Cuando ambos salieron para coger aire, la realidad los golpeó con fuerza. Scorpius podía sentir la agitada respiración de Rose contra sus labios. Con suavidad, retiró uno de los largos y húmedos mechones que se le habían pegado a la frente, colocándolo tras su oreja. Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto. Las húmedas pestañas varios tonos más oscuras que su cabello y suficientemente gruesas como para ser el ala de un cuervo, rozaron por un momento los altos pómulos perfectamente esculpidos y un suspiro escapó de sus labios entreabiertos.

Cuando los ojos de Rose se abrieron de nuevo y se clavaron en los suyos suplicándole por algo que ni ella misma entendía claramente, un estremecimiento de placer lo recorrió. Por mucho que la Slytherin lo hubiera negado durante el último año, seguía siendo Scorpius Malfoy el que la hacía suspirar de satisfacción y, así seguiría siendo hasta el fin de los tiempos, porque por mucho que Rose se negara a admitirlo, ella era suya. Y se lo demostraría aunque le llevara toda la vida hacerlo.

Por Merlín. Mclaggen no había dejado de mirarla ni un solo instante, pensativo. Y por mucho que le hubiera gustado su toque, en el fondo seguía deseando que fueran unos ojos tan verdes como el Bosque Prohibido los que estuvieran frente a ella.

Rose se sentía cada vez más nerviosa, preocupada por cómo se estaba desarrollando la situación. Qué razón tenía el que puso en boca de todos el sabio consejo de "no juegues con fuego porque podrías quemarte". Y a pesar de todo, no podía moverse, ni apartar la mirada. Se sintió embargada por una oleada de desasosiego y lo único que la sostuvo en ese momento, lo único que conseguía aferrarla a la realidad, eran los dedos de Cameron enlazándose con los suyos.

Y entonces ocurrió. Muy despacio, amparado por la tímida y cálida luz de los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde y la fragancia del aire, Scorpius se inclinó hacia delante y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, dejándolos allí sin realizar ningún otro movimiento.

Atónita, Rose no reaccionó de inmediato. Se quedó sin aliento, presa de un estremecimiento de deseo que hizo que le temblaran las piernas y que sus entrañas se retorcieran por la maravillosa anticipación de lo desconocido. O no tan desconocido. Flashes de cada uno de los momentos que había pasado con Malfoy inundaron su mente: él rozándole cálidamente la mejilla, la firmeza de sus labios contra los suyos, una mano fuerte sosteniéndole cálidamente la espalda… La oleada de recuerdos la embargó, la llenó y la cegó, y ella no supo cómo detenerla. Simplemente se dejó llevar.

Él se quedó inmóvil, aferrado a su mano y sin separar los labios de los suyos, sin intentar ir más allá. Pasados unos instantes, emitió un leve gemido y se apartó de ella.

Rose comenzó a temblar, aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué, y se llevó la mano libre hasta la boca para cubrirla con los dedos. Sencillamente no podía hacer esto. No de nuevo.

— Creo…— Rose maldijo interiormente la debilidad que reflejaba su voz, apenas un murmullo ronco. — Creo que esto no se debería repetir. Jamás.

— Rose…

— No, escúchame. Yo no quería que esto llegara tan lejos. Has interpretado mal las… señales.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó Scorpius, escéptico. — Porque yo creo que no. No fui yo quien te besó ayer delante de medio Hogwarts y desde luego tampoco soy el que te citó aquí hoy. —Se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta de la rubia que se vestía a toda velocidad, sus movimientos torpes e inquietos.

— Eso fue para fastidiar a James y lo sabes. — Rose le miró ofendida, con las mejillas increíblemente rojas, su piel hirviendo.

— ¿Me vas a decir que tu primo está escondido en uno de esos arbustos dispuesto a azotarme hasta hacerme sangrar por haber visto a su Rosie prácticamente desnuda?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! No sería de buen gusto ver una castración en directo gracias. Simplemente no me interesas, punto. ¿Ha sido divertido? Mucho. Pero… ¿Tú y yo juntos? Terminaríamos matándonos. Eres demasiado egocéntrico para mi gusto. — Rose no le dirigió una sola mirada más. Verificó que estaba más o menos presentable y se marchó. Si se hubiera quedado un solo segundo más, habría acabado confesando que no podía salir con Cameron sencillamente porque le recordaba demasiado a Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione abrió la desvencijada puerta de entrada de la Madriguera, cargada de bolsas. Le había rogado y suplicado a Ron una y mil veces buscar un casa propia, exclusivamente de ellos y sus dos hijos. Incluso había buscado viviendas en venta y alquiler por la zona, para que su marido no tuviera que alejarse mucho de su progenie, pero el estúpido y cabeza hueca que tenía por esposo se había negado cada una de ellas. Sin explicaciones y sin querer escuchar sus lógicas razones.

Dejó las pesadas bolsas en la antigua encimera de la cocina. La pequeña estancia se veía demasiado vacía sin la figura de Molly desplazándose de un lado a otro sin descanso para dar de comer a su enorme familia. Adoraba a sus hijos Rose y Hugo, pero ella jamás hubiera sido capaz de ocuparse de siete bocas como había hecho la matriarca del clan Weasley. Pero sin duda la bonachona mujer había sido mucho más feliz en su matrimonio de lo que ella había sido nunca. Hermione había creído como una ilusa que el amor que se tenían Ron y ella superaría las abismales diferencias entre ellos, pero no había sido así. La pasión y el cariño habían ido marchitándose a través de los años de duras peleas y palabras hirientes y a esas alturas, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar momentos felices si no eran los que pasaba con sus propios hijos.

Y sin embargo, Hermione estaba dispuesta a dar una última oportunidad a su matrimonio. Por el tiempo en el que habían formado parte del "Trío Dorado de Gryffindor" y por los años que se habían dedicado el uno al otro. Y por sus hijos. Hugo era tan despistado como su padre, pero Rose se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de los problemas que tenían ella y Ronald, por más esfuerzos que dedicaba ella misma a ocultarlos.

Había mandado a Arthur y Molly a casa de Bill y Fleur para que pasaran allí la noche y ella y Ron tendrían una romántica cena y hablarían. Y aunque no podía estar segura del resultado que tendría todo eso, se había arriesgado a ir con Pansy de compras y además del precioso vestido que usaría esa noche, había comprado un conjunto de lencería de lo más escandaloso y un precioso negligée que, en palabras de la ex-Slytherin, "lograría que al estúpido de Ronald se le salieran los ojos de las cuencas".

Subió arriba al pequeño cuarto que compartía con Ron y se cambió de ropa. Se deshizo de la camiseta de tirantes blanca, la falda verde pistacho algo por debajo del medio muslo y el elegante blazer negro, y los altos tacones negros no tardaron en seguir el mismo camino. Se puso unos sencillos leggins oscuros, un jersey fino y unas botas UGG y se recogió los mechones castaños en un sencillo moño bajo.

En seguida se enzarzó con el aperitivo, una tarta de queso de cabra y tomate. A diferencia de Molly, Hermione siempre había preferido hacer la cocina al modo muggle, aunque su esposo no fuera capaz de apreciar el esfuerzo. Mientras ponía la masa a hornear, se puso con el plato principal, setas gratinadas. Ella hubiera preferido una ensalada de espinacas con fresas y nueces, pero Ron ni siquiera se dignaría a probarla. Una vez salteadas las setas en mantequilla, las combinó con una mezcla de crema agria, yema de huevo, sal y pimienta, sacó la masa anterior del horno y metió el nuevo plato cubriéndolo antes con queso y perejil troceado.

Orgullosa de su trabajo, Hermione se puso a cantar a pleno pulmón "Get Lucky" de Daft Punk. Un delicioso aroma se extendía por toda la casa y la ex-Gryffindor sonrió sabiendo de antemano que tendría que regañar a Ron por tratar de probarlo sin su permiso. Cubrió la masa con una capa leve de mostaza, rodajas de tomate, sal, pimienta, queso de cabray orégano y lo metió al frigorífico. Por último se puso con el postre. Había tenido que comprar la tartaleta de hojaldre ya hecha porque sabía que no tendría suficiente tiempo para cocinarlo todo. Fundió chocolate para rellenarlo, contrastándolo con una cucharada de crema de limón sobre la cubierta y lo guardó en la nevera. Apagó el horno antes de observar preocupada las extravagantes manecillas del reloj de los Weasley, pero la flecha de Ronald seguía señalando "trabajo".

Antes de subir a arreglarse puso un bonito mantel sobre la ajada mesa de la cocina, un jarrón con flores rosas y unas velas. Le había pedido a Pansy su equipo de música y la morena le había ofrecido a su vez unos CDs de música francesa que según su criterio "hacían maravillas con Blaise".

La puerta de casa se abrió mientras se terminaba de maquillar, pero no era Ronald, pues junto a una ronca voz masculina se oían murmullos y risitas femeninas. "George y Angelina". Hermione iba a matarlos en que hubiera terminado de acicalarse.

Se contempló una última vez en el espejo, fascinada por la mujer elegante y sensual que se reflejaba en él. Agradecía infinitamente a Pansy todo lo que había hecho por ella. Su matrimonio con Ron la había consumido tanto que se había olvidado de la mujer orgullosa y con carácter que fue en otro tiempo. Pero había vuelto. Puede que Hermione no fuera una exuberante divinidad como las mujeres "made in Hollywood", pero la ex-Griffindor poseía una serena y elegante belleza que maduraba con el tiempo. Su esbelta figura lucía un diseño de Vivienne Westwood en raso de seda rojo. El modelo de corte geométrico en el escote exponía seductoramente su pecho sin hacerla parecer vulgar y la falda tulipán hasta las rodillas mostrabas sus estilizadas pantorrillas junto a unos tacones negros de vértigo abrochados al tobillo de Stella McCartney.

Había potenciado la dulzura de su rostro con un maquillaje muy suave y discreto. Esa noche los protagonistas eran el vestido rojo y su peinado. Solo en los ojos se permitió una pequeña nota de color, con un ligero ahumado en marrón. Las cejas, perfectamente delineadas, eran el complemento perfecto a su mirada. En los labios solo se había aplicado unos toques de gloss. Después de haber alisado su cabello completamente, lo peinó al estiloPompadour como le había aconsejado Pansy.

Un crujido en la habitación de al lado la sobresaltó. George y Angelina jamás osarían colarse en la habitación de Rose. Hermione cogió la varita que había dejado en el buró y se quitó los tacones. Mirando alternativamente a un lado y otro del pasillo, salió sigilosamente. Más ruidos seguían saliendo de la habitación de su primogénita, de forma casi rítmica. Sus pies toparon con una tela suave y cuando Hermione la recogió del suelo se dio cuenta de que era una blusa femenina. Y no le pertenecía.

Una pequeña lágrima escapó de sus ojos y resbaló por la superficie de la mejilla, repentinamente pálida. Pero continuó. Sería valiente; se había enfrentado al señor oscuro, a infinidad de mortífagos. Enfrentó a hombres lobo, gigantes, basiliscos y aun así, había llegado hasta allí. Sabía que tenía que ver a Ronald con otra mujer para ser capaz de abandonarle. Porque un par de minutos atrás había dejado de engañarse y rompería su varita si el que estaba mancillando el cuarto de su hija no era otro que su marido con su reciente o no tan reciente amante.

— _Alohomora._ — la puerta se abrió con un chasquido y se encontró con la imagen que quedaría grabada para siempre en sus retinas. Su marido haciendo el amor con una rubia increíblemente alta, sus cuerpos parcialmente cubiertos por la sábana de seda beige de Rose. Ron la besaba con una pasión con la que jamás la había besado a ella y, cuando se separaron, su esposo gimió larga y roncamente y hundió su cabeza entre los pechos de la rubia. Y la antigua ayudante de Sortilegios Weasley, Verity, la miró directamente a ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios hinchados y con el carmín corrido por los apasionados besos de su marido. Una mujer solo seis años mayor que su hija.

Y Hermione explotó.

**Aclaraciones:**

Y hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Espero que no se os haya hecho algo pesado, pues es varias páginas de Word más largo que los anteriores, aunque he intentado no excederme.

— Primer punto del capítulo: las recetas. Todas son reales y están buenísimas, por si queréis probarlas en casa. Yo misma las probé antes de decantarme por ellas (¿he dicho ya que soy demasiado meticulosa xD). La verdad es que eso fue lo que me costó más de este capítulo, sobre todo la de San Valentín, porque tenía muchas posibilidades entre tartas etc. Pero los cupcakes de terciopelo rojo me parecieron la mejor elección. Espero que vosotr s opinéis lo mismo.

— Otro punto que quizá no hayáis entendido bien son los dolores de cabeza y pinchazos que siente Alexis. Son los únicos síntomas que denotan un _Obliviate_ junto con ensoñación y falta de atención. También, algo que se me olvidó aclarar en el capítulo anterior, es que ese hechizo puede ser reversible dependiendo del mago que la efectúe.

— Ahora hablemos de la modificación de memoria que le hace Magnus a Alexis. En un principio iba a poner otro _obliviate_ pero no quería que resultara repetitivo. No he puesto el hechizo porque he mirado en cientos de páginas y no he encontrado la fórmula, solo que "modifica los recuerdos de una persona. Quienes trabajan con este encantamiento reciben el nombre de Obliviadores. Existen dos encantamientos distintos de memoria: los que la borran ("Obliviate") y los que la modifican."

— Y bueno, por fin hemos podido bucear un poco más en el pasado de nuestras parejas. Juro que me puse super triste escribiendo la parte de Teddy y Alexis y la de Rose y Scorpius me ha parecido muy tierna. Espero que opinéis lo mismo. Y espero que se note la diferencia que hay entre la pareja Rose-Scorpius y la Daphne-James. Mi intención era que se distinguiera el amor de los primeros de la química de los segundos, ya que es imposible que estos se hallan enamorado tan pronto, osea que ambos están sintiendo muchas cosas (cuando Daphne se siente vulnerable o cuando James pregunta a Rose sobre ella) pero todavía no es amor.

— Y por último, disculparme por si alguien se ha sentido ofendid por palabras como ·follar, pero es que no me imaginaba a James diciendo "hacer el amor" (que no concuerda) o "teniendo sexo" (que me resultaba nosé, raro).

Siento si os aburren mis aclaraciones, pero creo que son necesarias. Por favor si alguien no opina lo mismo que me lo diga y dejo de ponerlas. Y bueno, por último, los agradecimientos.

Quiero dar las gracias a burning62 y a fer por sus reviews que me han dejado buen sabor de boca y me ha animado a escribir incluso cuando creí que sería imposible rascar más minutos de mi tiempo y a stewpattz por ponerme entre sus favoritos y a todos aquellos lectores que por el momento, se mantienen en el anonimato.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Esperaré vuestros reviews dándome vuestra opinión con ansiedad! Besos.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, aquí os dejo el cuarto capítulo. Esta vez he tenido que ceñirme al plazo del mes no solo por culpa de la universidad, que está siendo mucho más dura que el año anterior, las clases en la escuela de idioma o las prácticas de conducir, sino por problemas con internet. Poco después de enviar el último capítulo, mi madre recibió una oferta sobre cambiar el ADSL por la fibra óptica y desde entonces todo ha ido de mal en peor. En lo que va de mes, no he podido conectarme más de dos minutos seguidos a internet, por lo que cada vez que conseguía subir el documento y todo eso, después lo perdía todo y tenía que empezar. Hasta ayer por la tarde en que vinieron a arreglarlo (aunque ya habían venido cuatro veces antes a mirarlo más cientos de consultas que hizo mi madre) y de momento, parece que ya va más o menos bien. Espero que os guste porque, aunque en la anterior historia este capítulo era más bien de relleno, este trae bastantes cosillas interesantes. Espero impaciente vuestros reviews al respecto.

Como siempre, las aclaraciones sobre el capítulo y los agradecimientos están al final.

Besos mágicos;

The Chronicles of Cissy Black

**Cap.4. 15 de Octubre**

Pansy se miraba la cuidada manicura francesa, sentada en la florida terraza de la heladería Florean Fortescue. Hermione, el mejor ejemplo de que la puntualidad todavía existe, llevaba diez minutos de retraso. Impresionante.

— Siento haberte hecho esperar. Había mucho ajetreo en la oficina. — Pansy observó con ojo crítico a su amiga. A simple vista, Hermione era la viva imagen de la sofisticación con un desenfadado look compuesto por unos ajustados pantalones capri negros, camiseta y blazer blancos y zapatos de tacón turquesa con punta metalizada. Los únicos complementos eran una larga cadena plateada con una mariposa y un bolso a juego con los zapatos. Su media melena ondulada estaba impoluta, los ojos habían sido perfilados discretamente en marrón y sus labios llevaban algo de gloss. Fue al segundo vistazo cuando la verdad salió a la luz. En los grandes ojos color miel de Hermione se podía leer la derrota y humillación absolutas. Pero la ex-Slytherin sabía que no conseguiría sacarle nada si la abordaba directamente al respecto, por lo que prefirió dejarlo pasar por el momento. — ¿Has pedido?

— Uno de vainilla y chocolate para ti con trocitos de galleta ligeramente espolvoreada y tenues toques de canela, y uno de menta y pistacho con fresas cortadas en hoja y polvo de nueces para mí.

— Es la mezcla más asquerosa que he oído en mi vida. — Hermione arrugó la nariz cuando el camarero les sirvió ambas copas de helado. El de Pansy era simplemente incomestible, pero la morena lo atacó con increíble ferocidad.

— Y que lo digas. — soltó la ex-Slytherin entre bocado y bocado.

— Si no fuera porque tú misma me dijiste que no podías volver a quedarte embarazada tras las dificultades del parto de Daphne, diría que estás encinta. — Hermione observó suspicazmente como Pansy se atragantaba y se ponía completamente roja.

— ¿Tienes que ser siempre tan malditamente sabelotodo, Granger?

— Ya sabes lo que dicen, Pans. Malos hábitos nunca se olvidan. — Hermione jugueteó con su helado, sin probarlo. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contarle a su mejor amiga sobre la infidelidad de Ronald. No quería que tuviera que enterarse por la prensa de su futuro divorcio. Hermione se mordió los labios tratando de reunir el valor para hacerlo.

— O me dices ahora mismo qué demonios te pasa, Granger, o te juro por mi vena Parkinson que pondré patas arriba el despacho de mi marido en busca de Veritaserum y te haré tragar todo el frasco. Estarás diciendo la verdad hasta el día del juicio, leona.

— Ronald me ha sido infiel, Pans.

— ¿¡Qué ese patético-intento-de-mago ha hecho qué ¡? — Pansy se levantó abruptamente de la mesa, la ira refulgiendo en los ojos azules tiznados de castaño.

— Pansy por favor. Nos están mirando. — Hermione rogó, avergonzada. Se encogió contra el asiento, deseando desaparecer. La ex- Slytherin, al verla tan derrotada, miró enfurruñada a los magos y brujas que las rodeaban y se sentó, cubriendo las manos de Hermione con las suyas en señal de apoyo.

— ¿Cómo los descubriste?

— Les pillé en casa, Pans. En la habitación de Rose. Era la antigua ayudante de Sortilegios Weasley.

— ¿Seguro que estamos hablando de la misma Verity? ¿Verity-solo-se-sonreír- Bowman?

— Estoy completamente segura. ¿Sabes? Lo peor no es que Ronald me fuera infiel. Podría haberlo soportado a pesar de la enorme falta de respeto que eso hubiera significado hacia nuestros dieciséis años de matrimonio y hacia los niños; al fin y al cabo, yo hace mucho que dejé de quererle y hubiera sido un final como otro cualquiera para nuestro matrimonio. Pero jamás podré perdonarle que haya sido con esa… esa…

— ¿Zorra?

— Sí. ¡Por Merlín! ¿En qué estaría pensando Ronald cuando se acostó con ella? Apenas tiene seis años más que nuestra hija.

— En sexo fácil. Tu futuro ex-esposo no tiene suficientes neuronas como para pensar en otra cosa. Por favor, por favor, dime que le pateaste el trasero. Si no, ahora mismo voy yo a hacerlo por ti.

— Tranquila, me ocupé personalmente de ellos.

FLASHBACK

— "_Accio_" — Hermione apuntó a las varitas de líneas simples que se hallaban sobre la cómoda y, sin necesidad de pronunciar las palabras del encantamiento, ambas acabaron en sus manos. — Espero de verdad que estés disfrutando de toda esta mierda, Ronald; porque te juro que cada pelo de tu cuerpo va a sufrir lo indecible por esta traición. — Su marido se quedó repentinamente estático sobre el cuerpo de la rubia antes de volverse a mirarla. Por un momento pareció verse algo parecido al arrepentimiento o tal vez simple miedo, pero resultó tan fugaz que Hermione supuso que se lo había imaginado. Más después de ver como su futuro ex-esposo esbozaba una sonrisa tan petulante como la de su hermano Percy en su boca ligeramente más ancha de lo habitual.

— ¿Sabes, Hermione? Casi se podría decir que me has hecho un favor desmantelando todo este rollo de la infidelidad. Debes de ser la única persona de todo el Mundo Mágico que no sabía lo nuestro. — Ron se volvió orgulloso hacia su amante y envolvió sus estrechos hombros con uno de sus brazos. — La verdad es que me cuesta creer que no te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora. La sabelotodo-y-rata-de-biblioteca-Granger no ha sido capaz de ver algo que sucedía antes sus mismísimas narices. ¿Te acuerdas de la semana que pasamos en Cornualles con los niños? Durante cada una de las emergencias de trabajo estuve disfrutando de Verity en el mejor hotel de la zona.

— Tal vez toda esa estupidez a la que te refieres, Weasley, se llama creer en el compromiso, en la promesa que hicimos, no solo antes Dios; también frente a nuestras familias y amigos de amarnos y respetarnos. Perdóname por ser lo suficientemente ilusa como para creer que honrarías aquello. ¿Te has parado a pensar si quiera un momento en los niños?

— Esos a los que llamas niños, Hermione, hace años que dejaron de serlo. Va a ser de lo más interesante ver lo sola y amargada que se queda la alumna-más-brillante-de-Hogwarts cuando sus polluelos se vayan del nido. Tal vez puedas encontrar un buen sustituto de esa bola de pelo a la que llamabas Crookshanks. — Verity soltó una risita y se acomodó mejor entre los brazos de Ron para darle un beso. Hermione lo observó todo, procurando que el temblor de la mano con la que sostenía la varita no se hiciera demasiado notorio. No quería otra excusa más para que Ron siguiera burlándose de ella delante de su amante.

— Ronnie, tengo que irme a casa de mis padres. — la rubia se soltó de los brazos de su todavía marido y, sin pudor alguno, le mostró su espigado cuerpo desnudo a Hermione, la mirada azulada de desafío clavada en ella. La ex-Gryffindor fue testigo de la mirada hambrienta de Ron recorriendo la "S" de la espalda de su ayudante como nunca había hecho con ella. Y sintió dolor y rabia, las sensaciones enlazadas tan fuertemente que le resultaba imposible discernir donde comenzaba una y terminaba la otra. Una mano cruel estrujaba su corazón dentro de su pecho, haciéndolo sangrar, y finalmente fue la furia la que venció la batalla que se estaba librando en su interior.

— Aquí nadie va a irse a ningún lado. — rugió Hermione. Trazando una elegante circunferencia con la varita, selló la puerta con un _fermaportus_ no verbal. — Creo que para ello necesitarías algo como esto, ¿no? — Hermione sacó la corta varita propiedad de la rubia que hasta el momento había mantenido tras su espalda, junto a la de su marido. La ex- Gryffindor disfrutó viendo por primera vez en lo que iba de noche, como Ron y su amante temblaban de miedo. Oh, sí. Ahora era ella la que tenía a su cónyuge cogido por donde más le dolía. Y pensaba regocijarse en ello todo lo que las circunstancias lo permitieran.

— Vamos Hermione, sé buena chica y devuélvenos las varitas. Este circo ya está durando demasiado. Además…

— Ronnie… — murmuró Verity, paseando sus ojos alarmados de la menuda figura de Hermione hasta la de su marido. Tragó saliva al ver cómo el rostro de la ex-Gryffindor se endurecía con cada palabra que escupía ciegamente su repentinamente envalentonado ex- jefe.

— Creo que deberías hacer caso a tu amante, Weasley. — bufó Hermione, sus grandes ojos miel echando chispas, su posición cambiando a una de combate inconscientemente. Un hábito que había ido afianzándose durante la Gran Guerra ante posibles ataques de mortífagos a cualquier hora del día.

— … Y así nos ahorrarías a todos esa estúpida invocación que haces con pájaros porque no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero tu frecuente maleficio _oppugno_ empieza a resultar aburrido. — Boom. Todos en la habitación fueron conscientes del momento en el que hago en el interior de Hermione estalló. La todavía-mejor-alumna-de-Hogwarts sentía fuego líquido corriendo por sus venas mientras la energía mágica crepitaba a su alrededor.

— Algún día tendrás que aprender sobre la sensatez de cerrar la bocaza en el momento oportuno, Weasley. Y como no veo a nadie más dispuesto que yo a hacerlo, al menos por el momento. — dijo mirando de reojo a la rubia que temblaba como una hoja vestida a penas con lencería rosa flúor. "Increíble" pensó Hermione rodando los ojos con pesar. Ronald la había cambiado por una cría. — Creo que seré yo la encargada de enseñarte tan importante lección, Won-Won._ Incarcerus_— unas gruesas cuerdas se deslizaron por los pies y muñecas de Ron, dejándole atado a la cama. — Ahora vas a sufrir viendo lo que le haré a tu amante sabiendo que después lo repetiré contigo.

— ¿Sabes que no hablaba en serio, verdad? ¿Hermy? — preguntó el Weasley tentativamente. Nunca había visto a su aburrida esposa, Hermione, el dechado de virtudes, tan…fiera. Su sumisa mujer parecía una elegante pantera antes de atacar, la misma pasión y agresividad de las que hacía gala en Hogwarts parecían haber vuelto a ella.

— De nuevo veo que no aprendes. Simplemente cállate, Ronald. Estoy pensando y sabes lo muchísimo que me molesta que me importunen mientras lo hago.

— Pe-pero…

— Muy bien. Ya puedes vanagloriarte. Has colmado mi paciencia, Weasley. ¡_Langlock_! — Aunque Ron volvió a abrir la boca para interrumpirla de nuevo, lo único que consiguió fue hacer un sonido similar al mugido de una vaca. — Vamos a comprobar si esta mujerzuela te sigue pareciendo tan atractiva después de un par de cambios de nada. ¡_Furnunculus_! ¡_Densaugeo_! ¡_Crece-uñas_! ¡_Arranque de cabellera_! — Hermione observó su trabajo con ojo crítico y al final sonrió. Una sonrisa burlona, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. — Perfecto. ¿Tú qué opinas, Won-Won? Creo que el Ministerio tardará varios días en identificarla y devolverla a la normalidad. Y ahora voy a seguirte la corriente. Ya que dices que soy aburrida, voy a usar algo que Harry ya puso en práctica. ¿Tedioso, verdad? — Ron negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Sus ojos azules reflejaban rabia y miedo a partes iguales. — ¡_Engorgio_! — exclamó apuntando con la punta de la varita a la cabeza de Verity, haciendo que esta empezara a hincharse como un globo. Sus marcadas facciones empezaron a estirarse e hincharse hasta adquirir el tamaño de un pequeño zepelín. La antigua ayudante de Sortilegios Weasley empezó a flotar hasta que su cuero cabelludo impactó suavemente contra el techo. — Hermione se acercó a la pequeña ventana de la habitación de su hija, midiéndola con la mirada. — ¡_Bombarda_! — La antes menuda Verity fue moviéndose impulsada por el viento hacia la ventana, pero Hermione se interpuso entre ella y el enorme agujero que antes había sido una de las cuatro paredes de la minúscula habitación. Tendría que ocuparse de arreglarlo antes de que volviera Molly. — ¡_Confundus_! ¡_Desilusionador_! Los siento querida, pero no voy a ponerte tan fácil el delatarme ante el Ministerio. — susurró Hermione al punto donde antes había estado la joven. Hubiera preferido no haber aplicado el encantamiento _desilusionador_ pero no quería traumatizar a los muggles. Además, los procedimientos de modificación de memoria eran bastante tediosos.

Se apartó del agujero, permitiendo el paso por él de la chica Bowman y se volvió hacia su ex-marido.

— Bien, Ronald. Debo advertirte sobre lo mucho que voy a disfrutar haciendo esto. — susurró Hermione antes de comenzar a recitar la larga lista de hechizos.

— Ahora, si me disculpas, llego tarde. No quiero hacer esperar más tiempo a mi amante. —farfulló antes de que el Weasley siguiera el camino de Verity. Al menos, así él dejaría de estar tan satisfecho con su infidelidad.

Cuando al fin estuvo sola en la habitación, se permitió derrumbarse. Sobre el ajado suelo de la Madriguera, Hermione se hizo un capullo y se echó a llorar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Pansy miró durante un par de segundos pasmada a su mejor amiga e inmediatamente estalló en ruidosas carcajadas. A pesar de las miradas curiosas de los magos y brujas a su alrededor, Hermione no pudo evitar contagiarse de la risa de su amiga.

— Por Merlín, puedo imaginarme a la perfección la cara roja e hinchada del pordiosero pelirrojo que tenías por marido cuando le dijiste eso. — dijo secándose una lagrimilla. — Le has dado una patada directa a su orgullo, sweetie.

— Lo sé. — suspiró Hermione, tratando de calmarse.

— Al final resultó que los Slytherins teníamos razón y Weasley no es más que una asquerosa comadreja.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Hay algo que no sepas, querida? — bufó Pansy, volviéndose a mirar a Hermione. Cuando vio a su amiga con la mirada gacha y los ojos acuosos tratando de contener las lágrimas, suspiró. — Aguanta un segundo, leona. — dijo Pansy levantándose de la silla y obligando a la ex-Gryffindor a hacer lo mismo. — Tienes suerte de que apenas tenga un par de semanas de embarazo y no haya tanto peligro de despartición. — ese fue todo el aviso que la ex- Slytherin concedió a Hermione antes de aparecerlas a ambas en la mansión de sus padres, en Wiltshire. Hermione se permitió entonces llorar durante lo que a Pansy le parecieron horas. No estaba acostumbrada a ver a la gente sollozar y no sabía qué debía hacer para calmar a su amiga. ¿Unas palmaditas en la espalda resultarían demasiado impersonales?

— Maldita sea, Pansy. — bufó Hermione mirándola con la nariz y los ojos rojos e hinchados. Sus mejillas habían cogido cierto tono rojizo también y los surcos que habían dejado las lágrimas todavía brillaban bajo la luz de la aterradora lámpara de araña. — solo abrázame.

— A sus órdenes, Capitana Granger. — refunfuñó la ex-Slytherin, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Hermione.

Sentir los brazos de su amiga apretados fuertemente a su alrededor fue todo lo que Hermione necesitaba. Había añorado tanto el apoyarse en alguien durante las últimas semanas… Y en su lugar había preferido pecar de orgullo y pasar por todo aquello ella sola. Cuando al fin se calmó, se apartó de Pansy y trató de adecentarse lo mejor que pudo.

— ¿Qué tal estoy?

— Horrorosa. — Pansy se limitó a constatar lo evidente bajo la fulminante mirada de Hermione. — ¿Qué esperabas que dijera? Has estado llorando por horas. Lo extraño sería que estuvieras divina como un ángel de Victoria's Secret.

— Para tu información mi ataque de ansiedad ha durado solo media hora. Y, por si no lo recuerdas, he dejado mi despacho hasta arriba de papeleo sin firmar. Mi secretaria debe estar tirándose de los pelos.

— Que se quede calva si quiere. Dudo que su aspecto mejore.

— ¡Pans! — la regañó Hermione.

— Vamos Hermione. Trabajas con ella todos los días. Hasta tú has tenido que darte cuenta de la enorme verruga que tiene en la nariz. — Al ver cómo la ex-Gryffindor se sonrojaba, Pansy se dio por satisfecha. —Ahora vas a ser una buena chica y mandar una lechuza para avisar de que hoy no vas a volver a trabajar por la tarde. Después tú y yo iremos de compras para conseguir que mi habitación de invitados sea formalmente tu cuarto y vas a dejar el hotelucho en el que seguramente te llevas alojando desde que dejaste la casa de los Weasley.

— Ese hotelucho al que llamas es el Renaissance Chancery Court, Pans. —la interrumpió Hermione rodando los ojos.

— Como sea.

— Esta casa es horrible. ¿De verdad viviste aquí diecisiete años?

— Cállate Granger.

* * *

Alexis terminó de abrocharse la larguísima hilera de botones tan blancos como el sencillo vestido que le había entregado Madame Pomfrey cuando le rogó por colaborar con ella en la enfermería. Era de manga larga y caía con líneas simples hasta las rodillas, y se ajustaba a su talle con un ancho cinturón de tela níveo. Lo único que le gustaba de él era que el cuello de tipo camisa dejaba un pequeño escote en "v" que resaltaba sus clavículas. Tampoco le aportaban vivacidad el sobrio delantal o los zapatos "Mary Jane". El único foco de color eran las insignias doradas en las solapas, la línea azul marino de la pequeña cofia colocada sobre su recogido años veinte y los toques rojizos que se había aplicado con el dedo de la barra de labios "Perfect Red" de "Color Riche".

— Llegas tarde. — Alexis dio un pequeño brinco, sobresaltada por la severa voz de Madame Pomfrey. La figura esbelta y ágil de la envejecida enfermera de Hogwarts atravesó el quicio de la puerta, plantándose frente a ella con una poción y varios vendajes en las manos. La Slytherin observó su rostro de duros planos y austeros rasgos engalanados por unos ojos del mismo tono que un cielo cubierto de grises nubes y las elegantes cejas frunciéndose en un severo ceño.

— Lo-lo siento muchísimo, enfermera Pomfrey. No volverá a suceder. — Alexis quería salir de la imponente presencia de la matrona cuanto antes. Solía ser muy puntual y en el año que llevaba colaborando con la estricta mujer no había cometido ni una falta. Pero le había costado descifrar más de lo previsto la extensa carta numérica que le había puesto como tarea la Profesora Vector y se había visto obligada a trasnochar para terminarlo. Y ahí el resultado.

— Eso espero. Ahora deja de holgazanear y ponte manos a la obra. Un pobre muchachito de tercer curso está sufriendo lo indecible por quemaduras causadas por pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir. — La enfermera puso en sus manos la poción y las vendas de áspero material y se metió en el pequeño cuarto anexo al despacho. Aunque Madame Pomfrey nunca le había permitido la entrada en él, Alexis sospechaba que era allí donde la mujer dormitaba cuando no tenía pacientes que necesitaran de su inmediata atención.

Dejó el despacho y entró en una gran habitación de camas con sábanas blancas de hilo y pantallas de aislamiento. Una niña de no más de doce años dormía con los brazos y las manos cubiertas de vendas; tendría que mirar su expediente, pero estaba segura que se debía a la explosión de una poción mal hecha. Un alumno de quinto dormía levitando un par de metros sobre el techo, con ronchas rojizas diseminadas a lo largo de sus brazos. Alexis frunció ligeramente el ceño; le iba a llevar un buen rato aplicarle pomada en las picaduras de billywig.

Y por fin divisó a su paciente entre la hilera de camas del fondo y tenía un aspecto bastante…intimidatorio. Sus brazos y manos supuraban una sustancia verdosa allí donde el líquido había estado durante más tiempo en contacto con la piel; el resto parecían simples quemaduras. El chiquillo de rubicundas mejillas la miraba aterrado con sus ojillos de ratón. Alexis le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarlo e intentó distraerle obligándole a recitar los doce usos de la sangre de dragón mientras ella hacía su trabajo.

Cuando terminó de aplicarle la pomada con olor a crema de bebé en cada una de los supurantes tejidos, los cubrió con vendas y le obligó a beber una poción cicatrizante para la regeneración correcta de los tejidos y evitar de esa forma futuras marcas.

— ¡Señorita Nott! — Alexis salió del estado de ensoñación en el que había entrado al oír la voz hastiada de Madame Pomfrey. Miró al joven paciente, quien la observaba con tanta curiosidad que consiguió avergonzarla. Por Merlín, la veterana enfermera iba a matarla.

— Lo-lo siento mucho, Madame Pomfrey. No sé qué me ha pasado. — se disculpó y trató de levantarse de la silla torpemente y con tan mala fortuna que derribó el mueble en el proceso.

— Por Morgana, Merlín y los cuatro fundadores, chiquilla. ¡Estás en las nubes! Es la sexta vez en lo que va de mes que te encuentro mirando a las musarañas. ¿Debo empezar a preocuparme por tu estado de salud, querida? — El tono de Madame Pomfrey se había dulcificado como cada vez que trataba con uno de sus pacientes. Durante el año anterior Alexis había formulado cientos de teorías sobre el estrambótico temperamento de la enfermera de Hogwarts, que iban desde un caso de bipolaridad extrema hasta trastorno de personalidad múltiple. Y sin embargo había acabado reconociendo, tras meses de trabajo a sus órdenes, que lo que endulzaba su fuerte temperamento no era otra cosa que amor por su trabajo.

— Oh, no. No tiene de qué preocuparse. Estoy-estoy bien. Mejor que bien. Maravillosamente bien. — Alexis trató de darle mayor credibilidad a sus palabras con una sonrisa nerviosa que debió de resultar convincente, pues Madame Pomfrey no volvió a tocar el tema. Sin embargo, la mente de la enfermera bullía de agitación. Aunque no era buena demostrándolo, le tenía aprecio a la tímida e inocente jovencita que en esos momentos jugaba con su cabello, enrollando y desenrollando graciosamente uno de los sedosos mechones alrededor de su dedo índice. Y en el tiempo que llevaba como su ayudante nunca se retrasaba y desde luego no perdía el tiempo mirando al infinito. Algo le sucedía a esa chiquilla y como que se llamaba Poppy Pomfrey que lo averiguaría.

— Entonces no tendrás ningún inconveniente en atender a la niña de primera que está llorando como un pobre borrego herido. Creo que necesita más poción para dormir. La anterior se la suministré hace más de doce horas.

— Ninguno. Me pongo a ello de inmediato.

Alexis se sintió aliviada cuando la sagaz mirada de la envejecida mujer se posó en otra parte. Mientras la pócima de dormir hacía su efecto en la chiquilla cogió el último ejemplar que había salido de la revista "El mundo de la escoba". Ni siquiera Rose o Daphne imaginaban la pasión que sentía por el mundo del Quidditch. Podía recitar sin detenerse a respirar las cinco piezas hechas por duendes para la primera Saeta de Fuego y las ventajas aerodinámicas que proporcionaba cada una de ellas. Podía hablar durante horas de las infracciones que se cometieron durante los mundiales del 2000 y sabía realizar un Amago de Wronski con los ojos cerrados, solo guiándose por la presión del aire durante la caída.

El chirrido de las pesadas puertas al abrirse la distrajo momentáneamente de su lectura sobre la nueva Nimbus SunRay, pero inmediatamente volvió a ella.

— Buenos días. — saludó afablemente mientras sus ojos se perdían entre los caracteres escritos con tinta negra. — Si viene por un percance en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, colócate a la derecha. Si, por otro lado, se trata de un accidente con escoba, sitúate a la izquierda. O, si se haya bajo la influencia de un hechizo, en el medio, por favor. En cualquiera de los casos Madame Pomfrey te atenderá en seguida.

— ¿Y qué pasa con los accidentes por pociones? ¿Los mandas de vuelta a sus habitaciones a descansar? — Teddy se recostó contra la pared, los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y una sonrisa torcida bailando en sus sensuales labios. No sabía quién era la joven que le había hablado; hacía un par de años que no pisaba la enfermería, al menos no de forma consciente. Y nunca había oído hablar de una ayudante de la anciana enfermera de Hogwarts. Y aunque su intención había sido solo preguntar y salir del extraño habitáculo cuanto antes, ahora la curiosidad podía con él.

— N-no. Tienen… — Alexis tragó saliva ruidosamente. — Tienen que esperar sentados en el banco del descansillo. — Una ola de calor había subido por su pecho hasta su rostro. Alexis se tocó la mejilla, notándola arder bajo su palma. La chiquilla cuyos ojillos hacía un par de minutos habían empezado a cerrarse, la miraba ahora conteniendo una risilla risueña con sus manos.

— ¿Es tu novio? — preguntó de forma queda, cuchicheando para que el enorme chico mayor que cubría hasta donde alcanzaba su vista no la oyera. — Es más guapo que mi príncipe. ¿Me lo presentas? — Alexis vio horrorizada la ilusión en esos grandes e inocentes ojos castaños.

— ¡No! — Estalló, alejándose un poco de ella. Por Merlín, parecía que ese no era su día de suerte. Tenía que ser Lupin. ¿Cómo había ido a parar Teddy-soy-más-fuerte-que un roble a la enfermería?

— ¿No? ¿No qué? — Teddy inclinó la cabeza con interés. La joven se comportaba de una forma muy extraña. Analizó con cierta fascinación la postura rígida de sus hombros y el jugueteo nervioso de sus manos con algo parecido a una revista o periódico enrollado. Aunque no era capaz de verle el rostro, sabía que era atractiva. El sencillo traje de enfermera, aun no siendo demasiado sugerente, marcaba una estrecha cintura y un trasero más que envidiable. Unas esbeltas pantorrillas asomaban por la larga falda y el rubio recogido permitía admirar un elegante cuello de cisne. Pero él no estaba ahí para perder el tiempo con una preciosa enfermera. — Da igual. Necesito información sobre alguien que creo que ha estado aquí estas últimas semanas.

— En-en lo que va de mes nadie ha pasado más de cuatro días seguidos en la enfermería. — Alexis rezaba porque sus palabras hubieran sido lo suficientemente vehementes como para hacerlo desistir. Pero solo pudo escuchar pasos acercándose. Si cerraba los ojos casi era capaz de verlo aproximándose, las manos en los bolsillos en una pose despreocupada, su caminar emanando seguridad y confianza en sí mismo y una discreta pero magnífica sonrisa bailando en sus labios de un agradable término medio; anchos, atractivos.

La primera reacción de Teddy ante las palabras de la apática enfermera había sido fruncir el ceño ante la negativa respuesta para, inmediatamente, enarcar una ceja intrigado. La joven trataba de poner distancia con él. ¿Por qué? Esa desde luego no solía ser la reacción de las mujeres ante su presencia. ¿Tal vez le estaba ocultando algo? Puede que Victoire se le hubiera adelantado y la auxiliar de enfermería temiera alguna represalia. Él había comprobado de primera mano el horrible genio de la medio-francesa cuando las cosas no salían como ella quería.

— Pues yo creo que me estás ocultando algo. — soltó de sopetón, sin anestesia. Alexis no se había sentido nunca tan atrapada como en ese momento. Podía verse a sí misma como una ingenua mosca que había acabado apresada en una telaraña. Por suerte, ella tenía más cerebro que cualquier díptero. Aunque no le gustaba usar para ello a una pobre niña.

— ¡Oh, por Merlín! Se ha desmayado. —teatralizó, llevándose una mano al corazón mientras agrandaba ligeramente los ojos al observar a la chiquilla que al fin había caído en brazos de Morfeo. — ¿Qué-qué hago? Madame Pomfrey, tengo que encontrar a Madame Pomfrey. — Teddy estrechó ligeramente los ojos mientras veía a la niña que, a su parecer, tenía más aspecto de haber caído rendida por el cansancio que desmayada. Pero el desordenado e ininteligible monólogo que la joven había empezado consigo misma indicaba todo lo contrario.

— Creo que… Lo mejor será que vuelva en otro momento. — A ser posible cuando la extravagante y lunática enfermera en prácticas no estuviera.

Alexis volvió a respirar con normalidad cuando la puerta se cerró con fuerte estrépito.

— Una actuación magnífica. —felicitó a la pequeña, golpeando ligeramente la respingada nariz con el índice. Sin embargo, su gozo no duró mucho cuando el pesado portón se abrió de nuevo. —Lupin, de verdad que no…

— Tsk. No me gusta que me comparen con ese idiota. — Alexis dio un pequeño brinco sobresaltada, y se volvió inmediatamente hacia la elegante figura de Magnus Bates. Los colores subieron inmediatamente a su rostro por la vergüenza y para evitar delatar más su incomodidad y nerviosismo, bajó la cabeza y unió las manos tras su espalda.

— Lo-lo siento. Creo que hoy no es mi día. —Magnus dejó que el silencio los envolviera mientras observaba con detenimiento la avergonzada figura de la Slytherin. La inclinación de su cabeza era perfecta y a pesar de su pose de humildad, los hombros se mantenían orgullosamente erguidos. Todo ello parte de la anticuada educación de las grandes y ancestrales casas de Sangre Pura, que trataban de mantener su estatus predominante a pesar de las nefastas consecuencias que la Gran Guerra tuvo para muchos de sus miembros. Y Alexis era el mejor ejemplo de ello, siendo toda una artista evitando situaciones complicadas y tratando de mantener la compostura hasta en los momentos más embarazosos.

Arrinconar a la chica había resultado todo un reto. Cada uno de sus intentos a lo largo de esas casi tres semanas había culminado en el más absoluto de los fracasos. La Slytherin había incluso fingido mantener una interesante cháchara con un pobre alumno de primero que había estado a punto de echarse a llorar ante la mirada molesta de Magnus. Y lo más irrisorio sin duda había sido la conversación sobre las ventajas de tener un sapo como mascota con el espeluznante fantasma del Barón Sanguinario.

Pero simplemente no podía continuar así, porque la frustración había empezado a hacer mella en él más allá de su vida personal. El Premio Anual Ravenclaw, que hasta entonces se había jactado de su paciencia infinita, había cambiado los oídos de Thomas Belby por unas encantadoras orejas de conejo durante una de las tutorías. Algo bastante plausible si la clase de apoyo hubiera sido de Transformaciones en lugar de Aritmancia.

— No importa. — suspiró frustrado en un intento de quitarle importancia al asunto. Volvió a dejar que su mirada bailara sobre la esbelta figura de la rubia, encontrándose con que ésta le estaba dando la espalda. Magnus apretó los puños, el único signo evidente de su molestia, y trató de calmarse contando lenta y pausadamente hasta diez.

— Y… Bueno… ¿Qué-qué estás haciendo aquí? — Aunque Alexis no podía verlo, intuía que la reacción de Bates ante una pregunta tan estúpida sería enarcar una ceja de forma burlona y afianzar su posición de soy-el-más-listo-de-los-dos que parecía llevar siempre consigo. — Es decir. Es obvio por qué alguien se pasaría por la enfermería, ¿no? Y sin embargo tú no pareces…indispuesto. — Magnus sonrió, evidentemente complacido con su nerviosismo y se acercó a ella sigilosamente, haciéndola sentir como una presa a punto de ser cazada. Uno de los frascos con los que había comenzado a juguetear de forma histérica estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

— ¿Sabes? Esa es una buena pregunta. ¿Qué hace la Prefecta de Slytherin en la enfermería un sábado por la mañana? Madame Pomfrey no ha comentado en ningún momento tener una auxiliar. O la necesidad de la misma.

— ¡Yo he preguntado primero! — Alexis se volvió hacia Magnus, señalándolo acusadoramente con su dedo índice. El Ravenclaw se sorprendió a sí mismo soltando una pequeña carcajada ante el infantil gesto.

— De acuerdo. Tú ganas. — Alexis, quien le miraba atónita y sin bajar su mano, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces seguidas, totalmente enmudecida. Al fijarse en la mirada burlona del Premio Anual, la Slytherin se reprochó no pensar antes de actuar y bajo la mano, azorada. Sus mejillas adquirieron un fuerte tono rojizo y sus ojos se desviaron hacia una de las baldosas agrietadas del suelo, incapaces de sostener durante más tiempo la firme inspección del par más oscuro. — Al fin y al cabo, todo este asunto empieza y acaba contigo. Si no te hubieras dedicado a evitarme con tanto esmero, yo no habría tenido que tomar medidas tan drásticas para informarte de que serás mi pareja en el baile de Halloween.

Lo último que oyó Alexis antes de colapsar fue su propia maraña de pensamientos haciéndose notar por encima del retumbar violento de su corazón. Magnus tuvo que hacer gala de una inusitada rapidez de reflejos para obligar a la Slytherin a caer desmayada sobre sus brazos y no sobre la dura superficie del suelo.

* * *

— ¿A que no sabéis quien os trae el último gran cotilleo del castillo? — Madhari Finnigan se volvió a mirar realmente orgullosa a sus compañeras. La Slytherin y digna heredera de su madre Parvati Patil había conseguido un gran eco dentro de los muros de Hogwarts como la mayor divulgadora de secretos de la escuela; y más si las murmuraciones eran poco favorecedoras para la actual Reina de su casa, puesto que la chica con raíces hindúes ambicionaba para sí misma.

Denali Thomas, se volvió a mirarla alzando una ceja intrigada por cuál sería la nueva noticia sobre Daphne Zabini que traía su prima. Sarah Finch-Fletchley miró a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa tan maliciosa como la que traía la aludida y agitó su rubia cabeza asintiendo para que continuara.

— Nuestra queridísima Reina ha vuelto a ser rechazada por Benjamin Wallece. Al parecer nuestro querido Rey de Ravenclaw ha preferido ir al baile con Dobbs y pisoteado a nuestra queridísima Daphne en el proceso. — No pasó por alto a ninguna de ellas que el tono de voz de la morena se había elevado un par de grados al ver la figura de la susodicha Slytherin pasando a su lado.

— Vaya novedad— musitó Sarah, mirándose las uñas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo y sin borrar la maliciosa sonrisa que afilaba sus rasgos. — Como si Wallace fuera a prestarle atención. ¿Si no lo hizo el curso pasado, por qué iba a cambiar de opinión ahora?

— Desde luego con sus patéticos intentos de niña mimada, yo calculo que… aproximadamente… ¡Nunca!

— Desde luego solo le falta empezar a arrastrarse dramáticamente a su paso como la despreciable serpiente que es. — Denali abrió la boca por primera vez, rompiendo el calculado parloteo de sus amigas, y supo que no había sido buena idea hacer referencia a los ofidios frente a dos Slytherins cuando estas la fulminaron indignadas con la mirada. Madhari carraspeó, tratando de retomar el hilo de la conversación y lanzar una última pulla a Zabini.

— Creo que haría bien retirándose ahora; como espere mucho más, los alumnos acabarán pidiendo su destitución. Una nueva Reina es lo que Slytherin necesita para recuperar su pasada gloria. — Daphne respiró hondo y apretó fuertemente los puños. No estaba preparada ni física ni mentalmente para un posible enfrentamiento. Lo único que había pretendido esa mañana era pasar desapercibida. Miró con algo de disgusto la sencillez de sus skinny jeans y su camiseta rosa de mangas anchas hasta los codos. Lo único que llamaba la atención era su sombrero de cloché de ala ancha burgundy y las preciosas botas negras hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla. Sacó su polvera y, fingiendo que se arreglaba los densos mechones del color del cacao, observó las miradas satisfechas que se enviaban las mayores cotillas de Hogwarts.

— ¿Y esa supuesta nueva Reina serías tú? — Daphne interrumpió la amarga perorata de Madhari mientras seguía jugueteando con su cabello. Jamás le daría el gusto a la morena de ver en qué medida le afectaban sus comentarios.

— Creía que esta era una conversación privada.

— Yo también. Lástima que decidieras hacerme partícipe de ella. No me gusta desperdiciar los pocos días que quedan de sol. —Al ver cómo las tres habían empezado a boquear como un pez, sin saber cómo hacer frente a tal comentario, Daphne se dio por satisfecha. — Si no os importa, voy a buscar una actividad que me resulte más estimulante mentalmente. — Antes de darles la espalda, les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa.

— Mirad como huye con el rabo entre las piernas. ¿Acaso temes que te destrone, Zabini? —Daphne enarcó una ceja con fingido interés y se volvió a mirar a Madhari.

— Podría huir de un basilisco. De una acromántula. De un colacuerno húngaro. Incluso de una banshee si resulta que esta no ha tenido un buen día. Pero te aseguro, querida, que las repugnantes cucarachas no están en mi lista de cosas que me dan pavor. Al fin y al cabo, es fácil tenerlas controladas bajo la suela del zapato, ¿no crees? — Aunque Daphne sonreía satisfecha, no pasó por alto la tensión que se había adueñado del cuerpo de la otra Slytherin, que por los puños apretados y su cara más roja que el cabello de un Weasley, parecía a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella en cualquier momento.

— No te alteres, Maddie. — intervino Sarah, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga. — Todas sabemos que la única cualidad que posee Daphne Zabini es su lengua viperina. Por el contrario tú reúnes muchas de las aptitudes necesarias para ser la Reina de nuestra casa.

— Lástima que el cerebro no esté entre ellas.

Y el pequeño hilo que había parecido mantener hasta ese momento la cordura de la chica hindú se rompió y se abalanzó sobre Daphne, olvidándose por completo de que tenía una varita. La soberana de Slytherin se preparó para el inminente golpe, apelándose mentalmente por haberse negado a ir con Alexis a tomar clases de defensa personal. Dejar a Finnigan con un ojo morado sería sin duda la comidilla durante semanas y la gente se olvidaría de la sinrazón de Wallace y Dobbs dándose besitos bajo un árbol, algo realmente asqueroso. La historia hubiera sido mucho más interesante añadiendo una acromántula a la ecuación.

Justo cuando las uñas de Madhari se disponían a arañarle la cara, un poderoso brazo rodeó su cintura haciendo que su espalda golpeara contra un fuerte torso masculino. La cálida esencia varonil consiguió aturdirla durante varios segundos, hasta que la realidad se coló de nuevo entre la densa bruma en la que se habían transformado sus pensamientos. Sándalo, musgo y un toque de nuez moscada. "Tenía que ser Potter".

— Ja-James. — Daphne rodó los ojos y esbozó un infantil mohín con los labios. Era increíble el efecto que Potter tenía sobre las mujeres. En solo unos segundos Finnigan, Thomas y Finch-Fletchley habían quedado reducidas a un conjunto de hormonas disparadas. Las tres observaban al chico que había interrumpido la pequeña "reunión amistosa" boquiabiertas, con las mejillas sonrosadas y mirada embelesada. "Patético".

— El mismo. — La sonrisa torcida que James había esbozado ante el encandilamiento de sus admiradoras se ensanchó ante el dramático suspiro de la preciosa Slytherin que todavía se hallaba entre sus brazos. — ¿Os importaría prestarme a vuestra queridísima Reina un par de minutos? Tengo un asunto pendiente que resolver con ella, ya me entendéis. — dijo guiñándoles un ojo. Sin esperar respuesta, deshizo el férreo agarre que hasta entonces había mantenido sobre la morena y cogiéndola de la mano, la arrastró con él, dejando tras de sí una estela de muchachas indignadas.

Daphne ratificó lo dicho por Potter con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa mientras por dentro bullía de ira. Cuando al fin cruzaron la esquina más próxima se soltó de él como si quemara y le dio un fuerte pisotón, lamentándose por la falta de un tacón estrecho y afilado. James gimió de dolor y la miró profundamente irritado.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Acabo de salvarte de la muerte social más absoluta. Y por si no lo habías notado, muñeca, mantienes tu bonito rostro intacto gracias a mi divina intervención.

— No esperarás enserio que te dé las gracias por ese patético proyecto de ayuda, Potter. — James cerró los ojos, frustrado.

— Muy bien entonces. De ahora en adelante, arréglatelas sola.

Daphne observó boquiabierta como el Gryffindor le daba la espalda y comenzaba a andar, alejándose de ella. Y a cada paso que daba él, ella sentía crecer un extraño malestar en su interior. "Maldita conciencia". Se mordió los labios, furiosa consigo misma, tratando de reprimir el impulso de salir corriendo tras él.

— ¡Tú ganas! — exclamó, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho y desviando la vista hacia la vidriera de colores que cubría la ventana. Definitivamente, iba a arrepentirse de ese momento toda su vida. — Gracias por tu… cuestionable intento de salvar mi reputación, Potter. — James se detuvo y se giró hacia ella, admirando el delicado perfil de la Slytherin iluminado por la sutil luz del atardecer. Y una atractiva sonrisa victoriosa bailó en sus labios.

— Eso está mucho mejor, Zabini. — como respuesta, Daphne bufó y arrugó graciosamente la nariz. James se acercó a ella como todo un depredador, acorralándola contra la pared, tratando de ponerla nerviosa.

— No cantes victoria tan pronto, Potter. — sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le dio un severo derechazo en la mandíbula. Y al instante siguiente se arrepintió al sentir un fuerte dolor en sus nudillos. La Slytherin tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar soltar un grito de mortificación que la dejara en evidencia.

— Eres una arpía rastrera… — el más que molesto Gryffindor comenzó una larguísima retahíla de insultos, comprobando su mandíbula. La pequeña Zabini no dejaba de sorprenderlo. No sabía qué había conseguido enfadarlo más, si el que ella le hubiera pegado o que él hubiera estado tan absorto en su pequeña figura como para no poder prever el golpe.

— Los Gryffindors os repetís demasiado. Creo que tendré que dejar de lado la sexy cazadora Belstaff y regalarte un diccionario. — James la miró abriendo los ojos más de lo normal, entre sorprendido e incrédulo.

— ¿Me has comprado una cazadora Belstaff?

— ¿Eso es lo único que has oído de todo lo que he dicho? —Daphne se volvió a mirarlo, indignada; para recibir a cambio una orgullosa sonrisa de Potter. — ¡Hombres! — Molesta, cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y observó incrédula como la atención del chico se desviaba en esa dirección. Notó sus mejillas entibiarse ante el involuntario desliz masculino y tras carraspear ligeramente para llamar la atención de James, bajó las manos, colocándolas firmemente sobre sus caderas. —Ahora que por fin tengo TODA tu atención, Potter, voy a poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Nunca, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni siquiera en asuntos de vida o muerte…

— Creo que he entendido el punto. — rezongó el Gryffindor molesto, interrumpiéndola. Daphne se apretó ligeramente el puente de la nariz, tratando de calmarse para no estrangular a Potter en ese instante.

— … Vuelvas a insinuar algo similar a la estupidez de que yo me acostaría contigo.

— Tsk. Yo no lo desecharía tan rápido.

— … Es más, nada que haga referencia a una posible amistad entre nosotros o cierta tolerancia o simplemente que nos soportamos, Potter. Tú y yo nos odiamos. Y eso es algo que…

— He cumplido tu encargo. — bufó James, cansado de la absurda charla de Daphne. Y sonrió satisfecho al ver a la pequeña de los Zabini completamente petrificada esbozando una perfecta "O" con los labios.

— ¿Có-cómo?

— Si entras ahora mismo al Comedor, podrás disfrutar de todo un espectáculo de lloriqueos y chillidos bastante estridentes. — James se estremeció al decir lo último. Había sido todo un milagro que la Hufflepuff no consiguiera volverlo loco con sus gritos. Mientras pataleaba con la cara roja por el llanto, la nariz hinchada y el cabello con un aspecto similar a un nido de pájaros, le había recordado inquietantemente a una banshee.

Daphne se quedó estática durante un par de segundos, sin creerse el inesperado giro de acontecimientos que acababa de tener lugar. Se acercó al Gryffindor y, apoyándose en los anchos y fuertes hombros masculinos, se dio impulso para ponerse de puntillas y darle un suave y cálido beso en la mejilla, que duró algo más de lo socialmente correcto. James sintió su piel arder en el punto donde los exquisitos labios femeninos le habían rozado y turbado por su reacción, giró la cabeza, esquivando la ahora deslumbrante mirada femenina.

— ¿Sabes, Potter? Creí que tendría una aventura con el calamar gigante antes de decir esto pero… te debo una. Puedes pedirme lo que quieras cuando quieras…

— Ven al baile de Halloween conmigo. — Daphne le miró sorprendida y James maldijo interiormente su propia estupidez. Él no podía haberle pedido enserio a Zabini que fuera al baile con él, eso sería simplemente… espeluznante. ¿El rey de Gryffindor y la Reina de Slytherin? Incluso su prima Rose pensaría que todo era resultado de una poción amorosa o una apuesta perdida. Y sin embargo, se encontró a sí mismo deseoso de que la respuesta de la chica fuera afirmativa.

— …Menos eso. — Daphne se sintió desconcertada ante lo mucho que sentía tener que rechazarle. Y se amonestó a sí misma por la estupidez de sus palabras. A ella no le gustaba Potter. No se sentía atraída por él, no le había molestado escuchar de sus propios labios los pocos reparos que había tenido en acostarse con Dobbs y tampoco deseaba ir al baile con él.

De nuevo confiada de sí misma, hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza para despedirse y echó a correr pasillo abajo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— No esperarás, Potter, que entré a disfrutar del mejor momento de mi vida con estas pintas.

* * *

Rose bajaba furiosa la empinada escalera de caracol de la torre más alta del castillo. ¿Por qué el estúpido de Slughorn no pudo dejar el despacho en las mazmorras, como habían hecho anteriormente todos los Profesores de Pociones antes que él?

FLASHBACK

Rose gimió molesta por el estridente ruido en su ventana y se hizo un ovillo en la cama, cubriéndose la cara y las orejas con la almohada. Nada iba a hacerla desistir de su intento de dormir hasta las doce ese sábado. Mientras los duros picotazos contra el cristal continuaban, se arrebujó mejor entre las cálidas mantas. Y sin embargo, su recién conseguida paz no duró mucho.

El ruido de cristales rotos la hizo levantarse, sobresaltada. La Slytherin recorrió con la vista toda la habitación. La elegante vidriera de colores había estallado en cientos de pedazos sobre la preciosa alfombra persa del siglo V.a.C. Rose comprobó aliviada que Alexis ya se había levantado para sus prácticas con la Enfermera Pomfrey. La cama de su amiga era la más cercana a la ventana y varios de los fragmentos de vidrio habían caído sobre su colcha verde pálido. En el otro extremo de la habitación, Daphne aún se abrazaba contra la almohada de plumas, durmiendo y con el cuerpo tremendamente enredado entre las sábanas. Cuando al fin su mirada se detuvo a sus pies, vio la lechuza de brillante plumaje negro de Slughorn y suspiró agónicamente.

A pesar de los enormes ojos de la lechuza centrados en ella, Rose tardó varios minutos en reunir toda la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para salir de su cálido refugio. Esquivando con la mayor agilidad que se podía tener un sábado a las nueve de la mañana los cristales, consiguió llegar hasta su baúl para buscar una chuchería con la que distraer a la lechuza mientras ella cogía el mensaje que llevaba enganchado en su pata.

"Estimada Señorita Weasley; será para mí todo un honor gozar de su presencia en mi despacho a las diez de la mañana del día de hoy. Horace Slughorn, Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin".

"Será todo un honor gozar de su presencia" refunfuñó Rose mientras se colocaba unos pantalones cortos negros de sencillas líneas tras una agradable y cálida ducha. — Como si tuviera elección. —suspiró en voz alta, mirando con envidia a Daphne.

Se dirigió al espejo para terminar de arreglarse, dándose los últimos retoques al sencillo maquillaje y haciéndose un semirecogido con los mechones de la parte delantera de su cabello, ondulándose el resto. Dio el visto bueno a la entallada camisa de rayas azules y cuello y puños blancos, a la chaqueta de punto rosa y a las bailarinas negras Tory Burch y se dirigió al encuentro de su profesor.

— Entre, por favor, Señorita Weasley. — Cuando Rose abrió la puerta, la recibió un delicioso olor a croissants franceses, zumo recién exprimido y café mocca al estilo Starbucks. — Espero que no le importe desayunar con este viejo Profesor, pero me pareció lo mínimo que podía hacer por tenerla secuestrada la mañana de un sábado. — Rose observó a su Profesor audazmente. Slughorn nunca daba algo a cabo de nada.

Mientras ambos comían, el Profesor dirigió la conversación hacia temas banales, como las clases o el futuro baile de Halloween y la Slytherin sabía que, cuanto más tardara él en mencionarle el propósito de su visita, menos le iba a gustar a ella lo que tenía que decirle.

— Bueno, Señorita Weasley, se estará preguntando para qué la he hecho venir.

— Y no se equivoca. — Rose supo en el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca que su respuesta había resultado bastante impertinente. Slughorn frunció ligeramente el ceño, extrañado ante el comportamiento de su alumna. — Lo siento Profesor, pero me temo que esta visita ha resultado bastante inesperada.

— La entiendo, querida. Verá, tengo una noticia que no le va a gustar demasiado. — Rose sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda. — Pero me temo que vamos a tener que posponer la selección de los puestos vacantes del equipo hasta después de Halloween.

— ¡No puede estar hablando en serio! — la Slytherin se levantó del mullido sillón rojo en el que había estado sentada hasta el momento, furiosa e indignada a partes iguales.

— Siéntese, Señorita Weasley.

— ¡Llevamos más de una semana de retraso con respecto al resto de equipos! ¡Los de Gryffindor empezaron hace diez días con los entrenamientos!

— ¡Está faltándome al respeto! ¡Le ordeno que se siente ahora mismo! — Rose se sentó enfurruñada y se cruzó de brazos. Volvió sus ojos hacia el rechoncho Horace, alzando su barbilla de forma insolente para demostrarle que no podía dominarla totalmente. — Es una decisión tomada por MÍ e irrevocable, Señorita Weasley. Ahora, si no le importa, voy a dar por concluido el asunto.

— Como quiera.

— Estoy mandando ya las invitaciones para la próxima reunión del Club Slugh, y me gustaría que añadiera lo que le voy a dictar a continuación a la carta que tengo escrita para su madre. Estoy seguro de que al ver su interés en que venga, mi querida Señorita Granger acudirá encantada.

— Creo que le voy a dar una noticia que no le va a gustar demasiado Profesor y lo lamento pero… Si quiere añadirle algo tendrá que hacerlo usted. Gracias por el desayuno.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

— Estúpido, estúpido Slughorn.

Aceleró el paso una vez que hubo dejado atrás la angosta escalera hasta llegar al descansillo del Gran Comedor.

— ¡Rose! — la rubia se volvió hacia su amiga Daphne y se quedó boquiabierta.

— ¿Qué te parece? — la morena dio una vuelta sobre sí misma con coquetería. La joven Weasley admiró el atuendo de su amiga, un vestido de dos piezas hasta el medio muslo de Vera Cava. Ajustado hasta debajo del pecho, esa zona era de terciopelo gris azulado, de tirantes y con escote cuadrado iluminado por un collar de noche. La parte de abajo era blanca con dibujos en negro y lucía sus piernas junto a unos tacones de destellos plateados. Y sin embargo, era la brillante sonrisa que lucía su amiga la que de verdad la hacía brillar.

— Me encanta. ¿A quién vamos a darle su merecido hoy?

Daphne solo agitó su melena ondulada y le guiñó un ojo.

— Entra conmigo y lo verás.

Juntas accedieron al Gran Comedor, donde todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad. Excepto si se dirigía la mirada a la mesa de Hufflepuff.

— ¡Por Merlín, Daphne! Esta vez te has superado. — susurró Rose en el oído de su amiga. — ¿Qué le has hecho a Dobbs?

— Querrás decir qué le ha hecho tu queridísimo primo. — la rubia comenzó a reír, incrédula.

— Y parecía estar enamorada de Wallace. Pobre, tiene que estar destrozado.

Ambas se acercaron a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Emma las miró con los ojos rojos e hinchados a juego con su nariz, el cabello casi en punta como el de una arpía y varias uñas mordisqueadas de la ansiedad.

— Vaya Dobbs. Cualquiera diría que acabas de ser desechada por Benjamin.

— ¡Víbora, perra rastrera…! ¡Sé que tú estás detrás de todo esto! — la perturbada Reina de Hufflepuff se abalanzó sobre Daphne con los ojos inyectados en sangre y las uñas en ristre. Rose protegió a su amiga con un leve movimiento de varita, haciendo a la gente reír a carcajadas al ver a Emma abalanzarse una y otra vez contra una barrera invisible.

— Yo no te obligué en ningún momento a acostarte con Potter. Estaría encantada de atribuirme el mérito de tu ruina social, pero eso lo hiciste perfectamente tú solita. Au revoir, ma chère putain.

Daphne y Rose se sentaron en su mesa, orgullosas del silencio sepulcral que había invadido el Gran Comedor tras la declaración de la Reina de Slytherin sobre el asunto. Y sin embargo, este no tardó en ser roto por una preciosa lechuza que se situó frente a ellas. Ambas admiraron las líneas del ave de plumaje marrón y oro, de tamaño inferior a las que habitaban la lechucería de Hogwarts. Las examinó atentamente con sus ojos negros como una noche sin luna para, al final, inclinarse hacia Rose.

La rubia, intrigada, recogió el pequeño trozo de pergamino atado a su pata. Pero no quiso abrirlo.

— ¡Por Merlín, Rose! ¿A qué esperas para abrirla? — la interrogó Daphne, deseosa de saber el contenido de la intempestiva nota.

— No he tenido mucha suerte hoy con la comunicación mágica. — susurró la rubia, mirando con aprensión la misiva.

— Tienes que dejar de ser tan quisquillosa, Rosie. — se burló la morena, arrebatándosela de las manos. Le dio un rápido vistazo y se la devolvió aburrida. — Era otra de las estúpidas notas de tus admiradores pidiendo ser tu pareja para el baile.

— ¿Quién es esta vez? — preguntó Rose, desganada.

— Byron Dunstan. Deberías aceptar. Es el número cinco en la lista de chicos más guapos de Hogwarts y, contando con que la mayoría de los que van delante son familiares tuyos es tu mejor opción.

— Sabes que ni siquiera estoy de humor para ir a ese estúpido baile.

— Y tú conoces mi posición al respecto. Además, este año una de las organizadoras es Alexis. Sencillamente no existe la opción "Rose no va al baile".

— Lo sé y por eso había decidido ir con Lexie. Por lo menos no tendré que pasar cuatro horas aguantando a un ególatra hablar de sí mismo.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó Daphne untándose una tostada con mermelada de frambuesa.

— Necesito el ejemplar "Antídotos asiáticos" para el ensayo de pociones del lunes.

— Empiezas a parecerte a Alexis. — murmuró la morena frunciendo los labios con disgusto.

— Y tú sabes que mañana, cuando acudas a la biblioteca alborotando a la pobre Madame Pince porque no encuentras ningún ejemplar, darás las gracias porque no hiciera caso de tus palabras y cogiera uno antes que nadie.

— Ummm… Tú ganas, Weasley. — concedió Daphne, encogiéndose de hombros. — Rosie… Ya que vas a pisar ese horrible lugar… ¿Podrías pedir prestado también "Encantamientos y embrujos antiguos caídos en el olvido"?

— ¡Daphne Elizabeth Zabini no puedo creer que todavía no hayas hecho la tarea de Encantamientos! — la morena la miró fingiendo inocencia, consiguiendo el aspecto de no haber roto un plato en su vida. — ¡Eso solo funciona con Alexis! —gritó Rose antes de salir del Gran Comedor.

* * *

— ¡Cuando te pille vas a desear volver a América, Zabini! —gritó en voz alta Rose antes de chocar contra un marmóreo pecho masculino que la envío de culo al suelo. El gigantesco ejemplar de dos mil quinientas páginas, "Encantamiento y embrujos antiguos caídos en el olvido", cayó fuera de su alcance, varias hojas desperdigadas a su alrededor. La rubia maldijo en voz alta su mala suerte.

— ¿Hablando sola, Rosie? — los ojos de la Slytherin se abrieron más de lo normal al oír la ronca voz masculina que con su oscura cadencia prometía hacer realidad cada una de las fantasías femeninas. Al alzar la vista, Rose se encontró cara a cara con Scorpius Malfoy.

Debía de medir casi dos metros de estatura y tenía la clase de músculos que solo se obtenían tras años de duro entrenamiento. A Rose siempre le había maravillado la forma en que él la hacía sentir pequeña. Los pantalones cortos de él colgaban bajos en su cintura, dejando al descubierto los dentados bordes del tatuaje de una gran mariposa color zafiro en la cadera derecha, dibujada con gruesos trazos de tinta mágica. Por la cinturilla del pantalón se asomaban las puntas de las alas y de vez en cuando algo parecía moverse bajo la tela, como si la delicada figura intentara levantarse de la piel. El sedoso cabello corto, una amalgama de castaños, dorados y platinados, podría atrapar la atención de cualquiera durante una eternidad. Tenía las pestañas bastante largas, nariz contundente y mentón marcado. Sus labios no eran ni delgados ni gruesos, sino que estaban en un agradable término medio; anchos, sensuales y esbozaban para ella una sexy sonrisa torcida. Pero era su mirada la que siempre conseguía cautivarla con sus ojos esmeralda y oro. Un tenue, casi imperceptible rubor, cubrió las delicadas mejillas de la Slytherin, aunque se obligó a no dejarse dominar por el pánico.

— Weasley para ti, Malfoy.

— Creo que no, Rose. — Scorpius observó desde su imponente altura como la rubia empezaba a recoger sus cosas con una increíble rapidez, probablemente para salir cuanto antes de su presencia. La chica había conseguido esquivarlo, al menos con la apariencia del primogénito de los Malfoy, desde el mismísimo comienzo del curso.

Justo cuando Rose creía tener todas sus pertenencias en sus manos, el mundo cayó a sus pies al ver la invitación de Byron a los pies de Scorpius. El Gryffindor, al ver la repentina palidez que había adquirido el bello rostro de la Slytherin se agachó con una traviesa sonrisa y, ante sus ojos alarmados, tomó la pequeña sección de pergamino.

Para la Weasley todo pareció suceder a cámara lenta. Por Merlín que los cuatro fundadores habían lanzado una especie de maldición sobre ella. Hasta esa mañana, su vida parecía más o menos encauzada, sin tener que encontrarse a Malfoy, su actualmente mayor pesadilla, por los pasillos o el Gran Comedor o la Biblioteca. Y de pronto, no solo daba de bruces con él, sino que lo hacía con la invitación de otro en sus manos. Lo que debería haber sido un rápido encuentro desafortunado iba a convertirse en toda una pelea de gallos. Y, según esos negativos pensamientos iban cruzando su mente, Rose deseó poder golpearse a sí misma contra la pared para recuperar la razón. ¿A dónde había ido la joven segura de sí misma que tanto le había costado construir? ¿Tanto poder seguía teniendo Scorpius sobre su persona? Desde luego, ella no pensaba permitirlo.

La Slytherin se levantó lentamente, observando en el proceso los cambios en el rostro del Gryffindor según sus ojos recorrían las inclinadas letras de Byron Dunstan. Rose se irguió en todos sus ciento setenta y cinco centímetros y, alzando la barbilla orgullosa, se enfrentó a un Malfoy increíblemente molesto.

Scorpius apretó la invitación, arrugándola con su puño y lanzándola al suelo. Sabía que tenía que intentar calmarse antes de enfrentarse a su adorada rubia. Pero, por más que lo intentó, la mueca de celos no desapareció de su boca y sus ojos mostraban una mezcla de furia y recelo, volviéndose de un tono verde tan oscuro que recordaba al color imperante en las profundidades del Bosque Prohibido.

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada durante varios segundos, tal vez minutos; esperando a que el otro se rindiera y bajara la mirada primero. Pero eso no sucedió. Rose esbozó una cansada y melancólica sonrisa, harta de la situación.

— Si hicieras el favor de apartarte de mi camino, Malfoy, lo agradecería infinitamente. Al contrario que tú, tengo bastantes cosas que hacer. — declaró la Slytherin, señalándole el pesado volumen de Encantamientos. — Scorpius hizo el gesto de apartarse pero, cuando la esbelta rubia estuvo a su altura, interpuso el brazo en su camino. Y aunque Rose trató de evitarlo, gritándose a sí misma una y mil veces interiormente, no pudo evitar perderse en una contemplación admirativa de la perfección varonil que tenía ante ella. Hace casi dos años, había cometido un terrible error yendo tras Malfoy, pero simplemente no lo pudo evitar. Incluso en ahora, consciente de los riesgos, la rubia sabía que, el ejemplar masculino frente a ella era todo lo que siempre había querido y más.

El pelo de él estaba mojado y pegado a las sienes, oscureciendo las hebras. Tenía una toalla blanca alrededor del cuello y solo llevaba una sencilla camiseta sin mangas de algodón, que resultaba incapaz a la hora de ocultar un estómago que alardeaba cuerda tras cuerda de fuerte bronce. Rose miró, fascinada, cómo pequeñas gotas de sudor hacían dichosas el recorrido dorado antes de desaparecer en el paraíso. En el pasado, ella había sido demasiado joven para darse cuenta de esas cosas. A los catorce años, ella era todavía una muchacha demasiado inocente como para saber los placeres que podía esconder el cuerpo de un hombre. Y Scorpius en ese entonces estaba todavía en pleno desarrollo. Pero ahora era todo un paraíso. Un paraíso que, de no ser por los antecedentes, estaría encantada de visitar y recorrer con sus manos y su lengua. Lamentablemente, eso jamás sería posible.

Claramente, él acababa de venir de un entrenamiento. Un entrenamiento muy intenso. Aún tenía la respiración entrecortada entrando y saliendo de sus labios. Unos labios que prometían placeres indescriptibles cuando se curvaban en pecaminosa diversión, hechizando a cuanta mujer se interpusiera en su camino. Incluida ella. Aunque lo negaría sin dudarlo tantas veces como fueran necesarias.

Cuando Rose consiguió recuperarse de la impresión de tenerlo de nuevo tan cerca, alzó la barbilla desafiante y arrugó infantilmente la nariz con disgusto.

— Vamos, Rosie. No creerías enserio que iba a dejarte ir tan fácilmente. Había supuesto que ahora serías algo más recelosa en cuanto a sobre quién depositar tu confianza. — la Slytherin no contestó. Lo único que le daba a Scorpius la seguridad de que le estaba escuchando era el brillo de furia que había aparecido en el fondo de sus ojos azules. — ¿Sabes? Ahora sí podría llamarte ricitos de oro. — El Gryffindor atrapó uno de los densos mechones ondulados de pálido rubio trigo y lo acarició con ternura, consiguiendo desconcertar a Rose durante varios segundos. Hasta que la sombra del deseo en sus cálidos ojos verdes la hizo volver a la realidad y golpear su mano para que soltara el cuidadosamente elaborado bucle. El choque de pieles tan distintas-la de ella nívea, la de él dorada- hizo que saltaran cientos de chispas de electricidad. Un estremecimiento cálido atravesó la columna vertebral de la primogénita Weasley, que se mordió los labios para amortiguar el ramalazo de placer.

— Quita el brazo, Malfoy. Ahora. — Rose trató de hacer pasar la pesadez de su voz por enfado.

— Estás preciosa, Rosie.

— ¡Malfoy!

— No me puedo creer en serio que estés considerando ir con Dunstan. Puede que sea un Gryffindor y que tenga un… cierto éxito con las chicas — añadió a regañadientes. — Pero ambos sabemos que no tiene muchas luces.

— No puedes esperar en serio que me ponga a discutir contigo, en mitad de un pasillo, los pros y contras que tiene salir con Byron Dunstan.

— Es lo que más deseo en el mundo. Después de que vuelvas a decir, con esa preciosa vocecita de sirena, mi nombre y no mi apellido. Incluso podría contentarme con que dejaras de pronunciar Malfoy como si quisieras escupirlo. —Rose se balanceó ligeramente hacia atrás, tratando de poner algo de distancia entre ambos. Inconscientemente, se acarició ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja con los dedos. — Vaya. Veo que sigo poniéndote nerviosa. — murmuró Scorpius para sí mismo, como perdido en sus pensamientos. Sin darle tiempo a la rubia a reaccionar, el Gryffindor consiguió atraparla entre sus brazos y la pared.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Malfoy? — el rubio esbozó una mueca al oír el tono de voz con el que pronunciaba su apellido y eso le enfureció.

— Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, Rose. ¿Por qué sigues negando lo evidente?

— ¿Cómo dices? — preguntó la Weasley, anonadada.

— Es obvio que sigues sintiendo algo por mí. Te estremeces cuando te toco, tus pupilas se dilatan… incluso tu respiración se vuelve errática. ¿Por qué sigues eludiéndolo? ¿Por qué, por Merlín, sigues rechazándome? — una breve pausa siguió a su pequeña retahíla de palabras. — Lo único que consigues es herirnos a ambos. No logro entenderte. — bufó Scorpius, golpeando su puño fuertemente contra la pared, a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Rose. Los ojos de ella se desviaron hacia la mano herida de él y observó con dolor como sus nudillos se hallaban destrozados.

Un incómodo silencio se abrió entre los dos, hasta que Rose se atrevió a romperlo después de oír el jaleo que armaban varias personas acercándose.

— Admito que te deseo. — Scorpius alzó la cabeza, sorprendido. Todo signo de abatimiento había sido desterrado por la aún latente esperanza en las profundidades verdes. — Pero no te quiero. Al menos ya no. — Rose agradeció el año que había tenido para perfeccionar sus mentiras, primero con ella misma, luego con sus amigas y al final con su madre. Toda una enorme red tejida y, sin embargo, seguía sintiéndose insegura.

— No te creo. — negó Scorpius, con una pequeña sonrisa naciendo en sus labios. — Sencillamente no está en tu naturaleza separar ambas cosas. Eso es lo que más me llamó la atención de ti desde el principio. Cuando das, lo das todo. Nunca te quedas a medias.

— Entonces pregúntale a tu mejor amiga lo que he estado haciendo este verano. — el Gryffindor se tambaleó hacia atrás, como si hubiera sido golpeado fuertemente y Rose aprovechó ese instante de debilidad para escapar de entre sus brazos. Cuando él fue capaz de alzar la mirada, el propio corazón de la Slytherin se estrujó dolorosamente. Sus ojos eran el vivo reflejo de lo herido que se encontraba interiormente. — Lo siento, Scorpius. — suspiró, sin darse cuenta de que había sido su nombre y no el maldito apellido el que había escapado de sus labios. —Pero tú fuiste el primero en hacerme daño.

Sin poder soportar ni un segundo más estar delante de él, Rose le dio la espalda y dio los primeros pasos para seguir con su camino hasta que la voz de él, torturada, la obligó a detenerse.

— Te olvidas de la estúpida invitación.

— Creo que ambos sabemos que ni siquiera tuve en cuenta esa opción. — suspiró, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa antes de continuar hacia los dormitorios de Slytherin.

**Aclaraciones:**

Y hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo. Y quería anunciaros que… ¡ya hemos superado las cien páginas! Algo que para mí es todo un reto, ya que nunca, en ninguna de mis historias anteriores, conseguí llegar a esta cifra. Y todo tengo que agradecéroslo a vosotr s, que me leéis tan pacientemente y me dejáis reviews increíbles que me animan a continuar.

— Primer punto del capítulo: el Renaissance Chancery Court. Este hotel de 5 estrellas está situado en el centro de Londres y el año de apertura fue 1914. Esta cerca del British Museum y la estación más cercana es Holborn. El hotel tiene 2 restaurantes, 2 bares, un salón de convenciones, una cafetería, un gimnasio y 307 habitaciones. Me pareció una buena elección para Hermione tras haber vivido durante dieciséis años apretada en la Madriguera. He creído que necesitaba mimarse un poco.

— Otro punto es… ¿qué es un billywig? (escena de Alexis en la enfermería). El billywig es un insecto nativo de Australia. Mide alrededor de un metro y veinticinco centímetros de largo y es de un azul zafiro muy llamativo, aunque, gracias a su velocidad, rara vez es detectado por los muggles o incluso por los magos, hasta que los pican. tórax sale un aguijón largo y fino. Quienes sufren la picadura de un billywig experimentan mareos seguidos de levitación. Todas las generaciones de jóvenes magos y brujas australianos han tratado de atraparlos y obligarlos a picar para disfrutar de sus efectos, aunque un exceso de picaduras puede provocar que la víctima flote en el aire incontroladamente durante días: si se produce una reacción alérgica grave, puede terminar en un estado de flotación permanente. Me parece que con esta explicación se entiende a la perfección por qué el chico levita y reconozco que cuando lo leí me pareció gracioso.

— Belstaff es una marca buenísima e increíblemente cara de cazadoras que descubrí por casualidad (y que han llevado famosos como George Clooney) y Tory Burch es una marca super conocida de bailarinas que se caracterizan por llevar un símbolo en su parte delantera. Os resultará conocida si habéis visto alguna vez Gossip Girl.

— En este capítulo aparecen más descendientes de la anterior generación. Tenemos a Madhari, hija de Seamus y Parvati; a Denali, hija de Dean y Padma; y a Sarah, la hija de Lavender y Justin Finch-Fletchley. Me pareció interesante meterlos y es una innovación respecto a la anterior historia. El nombre de Madhari lo elegí porque me enteré de que era el primer nombre en el que pensó Rowling para Parvati.

— Y bueno, creo que en este capítulo se han introducido muchas cosas: Pansy embarazada, Hermione renaciendo de sus cenizas (me encantó escribir esa parte), Alexis como ayudante de enfermería (la idea la saqué de la existencia de antiguos clubes, ayudantes de profesor, etc) y debo decir que disfruté muchísimo con lo del desmayo, se me ocurrió de repente, pero creo que le va como anillo al dedo al personaje. Y no sabéis lo mucho que me cuesta esperar a que Lupin se dé cuenta de que la chica de sus sueños es Alexis. Como escritora, casi me muerdo las uñas por empezar a escribir ya en serio sobre esta pareja. La parte de Daphne y James S. creo que ha quedado bastante bien, en mi opinión hacen más ligera la historia y por fin, el encuentro Rose y Scorpius, que supongo que muchas esperabais. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Tenía un miedo terrible a decepcionar con esta pareja y espero de verdad que os haya parecido al nivel del resto de parejas, que han tenido muy buena acogida. Como veis, además en este capítulo hemos retomado la trama de Benjamin Wallace. Me gusta ser coherente (algo que no me pasaba antes) y no voy a meter algo y después dejarlo tirado. Estad atentas, porque muchas cosas que se mencionan en este capítulo irán adquiriendo significado a lo largo de la historia.

**Agradecimientos**

Como ya sabéis, estoy encantada con vuestros comentarios. Por cierto, ya tenemos vestido ganador: el de Anna Karenina. Muchísimas gracias por vuestra ayuda. Y por vuestras propuestas, que tendré muy en cuenta. Quiero agradecerles a Megan555, a Samanta Black, a burning62 y a CissyTortures por sus reviews que me han animado a escribir hasta quedarme dormida delante del ordenador (mi madre casi me mata una de las veces xD) y a subir este capítulo a pesar de todas las complicaciones. También agradecer a Shiranai Atsune por ponerme entre sus favoritos, al igual que otros muchos lectores que espero, se vayan dando a conocer.

Por cierto, si alguien quiere saber cuál va a ser el disfraz de Rose, solo tenéis que pedírmelo cuando dejéis el review y lo añadiré encantada.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
